Tickling the Dragon
by LightofEvolution
Summary: An ancient secret lies hidden beneath Hogwarts. But it won't stay that way. Dramione, 8th year, EWE. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we are again! My fourth Story and the first try at something Hogwarts era. Hope you like it. The first chapter is rather short, but you know, that's always like this in my stories!**

 **As always, a giant THANK YOU to my beta MrBenzedrine, who made me a tad scared of 'hads', but is always there, even with her busy schedule!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's. That's why I'm not making any money with it. But "The Hobbit"- wait, not mine either, except for the old copy in my private little nerd-library. Damn.**

"Oh, Hermione, don't you think Teddy is a bit too young to understand that?" Harry picked up the book from the coffee table.

"No, he isn't. Many studies have proven that the enrichment of a baby's brain concerning the development of speech is vastly influenced by reading them books." Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if stating the obvious, which, for her, the information certainly was.

"This is a muggle book, right?" Ron piped up now, stepping behind the sofa where Hermione was cradling little Teddy in her arms. "So… what is a Hobbit?"

She giggled softly at Ron's question. Though their 'break-up' or their 'mutual decision to discontinue their relationship' lay mere three months back, they were rather amicably toward each other.

" _A_ hobbit is a shorter fellow with extremely large feet. _The_ Hobbit is a kind of race in Middle-Earth. Bilbo, he's the main character in this book, is one of them. And Gandalf, a wizard, encourages him to go on a journey with some dwarves to steal a gem. But, they wake a dragon sleeping on it."

"One would think, that after all that ruckus in Gringotts, you'd despise dragons. But instead, you're really into them, aren't you?" Ron teased her. Hermione blushed, relieved that the redhead didn't know certain things.

"Actually, this was one of my favourite books as a child, and I was always fascinated by the magic in it. It was always with me at Hogwarts, and even on the run."

Harry, familiar with the story, chuckled, "Well, that was one Hell of a "There and back again", wasn't it?"

Before Hermione could answer (because she wanted to answer all questions, even if they were clearly rhetorical), the fireplace of Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, roared to life, and Andromeda Tonks stepped out.

"I'm so sorry, dears! I was so deep into my conversation with Cissy I nearly forgot the time!" Some weeks ago, Andromeda and her remaining living sister had started to meet weekly for breakfast or tea after decades of estrangement. Though, it had been Narcissa Malfoy's initiative to send Andromeda an owl with a hesitant invitation, her elder sister had gladly accepted.

Gently prying her sleeping grandson from Hermione's arms, she ushered, "Now, off you go, it's half past ten. The Hogwarts Express waits for no-one, not even the Golden Trio."

Reluctantly, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went upstairs to retrieve their luggage. It had been a long summer at Grimmauld Place, filled with coping, grieving, and healing. And, just recently, with laughter. For the first time in their lives, in Harry's case, or since too many years in Hermione's and Ron's case, they had been free. Free to go out, to drink, and to dance, and how they had made use of that. Or, free to travel; Hermione made trips to all the European cities she always wanted to travel to: Dublin, Berlin, Paris, Rome, Vienna -she visited them all with an unlimited international portkey, thanks to the newly elected Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She had visited both, magic and muggle sites. Furthermore, she made a weeklong trip to the dragon reserve where Ron's brother Charlie worked.

That had been the most surprising week of all, because, well – Hermione was not overly experienced in that department, but she and Charlie flirted, and heavily at that. But what could a young, single woman do else when coming in close contact to a very fit, very attractive, and equally single blue-eyed wizard? Exactly! However, they weren't in love, and nothing serious had happened between the two of them, except of intense snogging and a bit of touching here and there (but enough for Hermione to notice that Ron certainly lacked in _endowment_ in comparison to his brother). But Charlie had told her he'd come home for Christmas and Hermione was looking forward to that very much. Maybe she should breach the Charlie-subject with Ron before that? On the other side, why shouldn't she be the one with a bit of a dirty little secret for once? Being the good girl 24/7 could be stressful sometimes.

Harry and Ron used the time when Hermione had been on her trips for 'male bonding', meaning: Drinking, playing cards, chess, and, of course, Quidditch. More often than not, Ginny joined them, especially to get the drunken two back from their clubbing. At those incidents, Harry's girlfriend was overly grateful that Hermione convinced the boys and her to invest some Pounds into mobiles, naturally with a 'Hermione-Granger-update' (a little magical tracker that allowed Ginny to locate where a slurred "We're _here_ , love!" exactly was).

In the essence, the Golden Trio had never been so reluctant to return to Hogwarts, especially when it wasn't the safe haven it had been all those years before, but full of memories they'd rather forget, of battle and blood, of dying relatives and friends. They were all adults now, not only in age, but also in behaviour; one simply couldn't survive a war and battles without growing up (if only a bit, in Ron's case).

So it would be weird to go back to a life as a pupil, and Harry and Ron hadn't even returned. The Auror Department had pre-accepted them with the condition that they sit through their final year and their NEWTs (to Hermione's disappointment, the score didn't matter). The boy's formerly bushy-haired friend, however, had turned down the Department's begging to join -she wanted to use the year to choose her future career wisely, and, needless to say, she had already a giant pile of job offers.

The three of them apparated to Platform 9 ¾ at the last minute, not wanting to give the press an opportunity to spot them. They managed to stay under the radar for most parts, and they wanted it to stay it that way.

When they settled in the compartment Ginny managed to save them beforehand, and the train started its journey, a content smile spread on Ron's lips.

"Man, it's gonna be a relaxed year: We're of age, the war is over… we've got the first normal year in front of us, now that we've chased all monsters away!"

With those words, Hermione felt a shiver going down her spine, quickly putting it down to the drought that was caused by a person opening the compartment doors. Before they could greet the bursting in Neville, he gasped: "You won't believe me, but they've let Malfoy back in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To get over the frustration that is correcting and grading my advanced biology class' test, I wrote this chapter (honestly, I've been asking myself if I've obliviated them accidentally at some point...). But don't get used to the fast updates, I still have hope for my students.**

 **Sooo many followers and favourites in one day, WOW, you are AWESOME! Responses to reviews at the end of this chapter.**

 **You know who else is awesome? My beta, MrBenzedrine! Full stopp. No discussion here. Have I made myself clear? ;)Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Thursday Next, or Alice. Or evolution.**

Seemingly, Neville expected a hefty reaction to his news. Instead, his face fell when Hermione shrugged, turning back to her recently opened book (The Eyre Affair, a book by a magical author-obvious to anyone who read it).

"We knew that already. We've been at the trials, and it was one of his conditions to be pardoned that he'd finish school." She didn't expand that Malfoy's presence wouldn't add to the overall-comfort level. It was very much clear to all of them.

Nonetheless, he didn't deserve to spend his life in Azkaban; this is why Harry and Hermione spoke on his and his mother's behalf. They told the court the (true, if a bit exaggerated) story of a young man who hadn't given them away when his home was occupied by the Devil himself; who was at the verge of tears seeing his classmate tortured by his bat-shit crazy (actually, they said 'mentally unstable and morally questionable') Aunt Bellatrix. Ron, on the other side, stayed firm in his decision not to give testimony, as well as his utter dislike of the Slytherin.

Neville, his action-level lowered considerably, made himself comfortable next to Ginny. "I wasn't there for the trials -not even in the country."

"Oh, where were you then?" Harry asked, interested in earnest.

Neville blushed while he spoke, "I was watching out for Nargles in their natural environment in the Black Forest. With Luna."

"There's no such things as Nargles, Neville."

"Oh, there are, Hermione. Believe. They're real." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"What about Luna, mate?" Ron wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. After looking into his friend's expectant faces, Neville continued, "Well, it was… magical."

"Wohoo! Sounds like our snake-slayer here has lost his innocence!" Ron rejoiced. Hermione's smile turned into a frown. Virginity was not her favourite topic at the moment -not with two male friends boasting around with their sexual escapades. To Hermione's relief, Ginny provided Hermione with a more truthful version of her and Harry's bedroom adventures, and with that, granted a reality check. Nonetheless, talking about sex made her uncomfortable, still. Not the act itself, she knew exactly that sexuality was a useful device of the evolution of eukaryotes (and nothing makes sense, except in the light of evolution, right?). But just… did they have to put every move and every touch and every orgasm into words? Not in her mind.

Before she could become over-informed (yes, Hermione Granger was aware of the possibility of that state), she closed her book with a huff and stepped out of the compartment, to "clear her head before the new term started".

Though, she didn't get very far. After walking, or better: stomping some steps to the direction of –somewhere, she clashed into something hard. And, quite ungracefully, landed on her backside on the floor. Why did those things always happen to her? She could disarm and stun fully-fledged Death Eaters, she could precisely brew every single potion there was, she could ride a dragon (and, just perhaps, a dragon-tamer), for Merlin's sake! But, walking without accident—Mission Impossible.

"Oh, Alice, fell from the rabbit hole into Wonderland?" Damnit. Of all persons she could have run in, the Moirai made her crash into this one. She could identify his pureblood drawl everywhere, without even looking up.

"I would hardly call you 'Wonderland', Malfoy!" she answered back in the same manner. Hermione scrambled to get up, but remained caught up in her own legs. Instead, a slightly calloused hand gripped hers and pulled her up – not without catapulting her against its owner. On her short flight up, she recognised some other Slytherins standing behind Malfoy. Then, she heard his voice beside her ear, loud enough for all to get.

"Too bad for you. But you will never know, because you'll never take a ride through the mirror."

Not insulted in the slightest, rather fascinated by him using references to muggle literature twice (Lewis Carroll hadn't been a wizard, but a too often obliviated muggle), she didn't move an inch when Malfoy and his followers passed her.

She recognised Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini behind Malfoy, as well as two boys she believed to be a year below them.

Aside from his usual cocky behaviour, Malfoy didn't appear particularly well. He wore his expensive robes, of course, his hair was cut perfectly (and appeared unbelievably soft), but his eyes- behind the carefully and invincible facade, Hermione recognised the same sadness and hurt she had already seen at his trial. The same she could spot in her own reflection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Headmistress McGonagall waited for them in front of the Great Hall's doors. Though her hair was pulled into a tight bun as always, and she held her back so straight it made every onlooker hurt, Hermione couldn't help but notice that the war and the following reconstruction of the castle had also taken its toll on her beloved Transfiguration professor. The age-lines in her face had multiplied, and she looked overworked. Alas, she smiled when she started speaking. "Welcome back to you all. I wanted to spare you the welcoming feast and instead give you the opportunity to familiarise yourself with your new quarters. If you'd follow me?"

As they trailed after the Headmistress, Hermione noticed for the first time who else took up on the offer to return (or, in Malfoy's case, were forced to). Not many.

Harry, Ron, Neville, herself. The Patil twins. Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini. Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott.

Fourteen. Fourteen fates who found their back to the halls she had called home for six years, before it descended to a cemetery and a memorial.

Hermione chased her dark thoughts away, focusing on the path McGonagall lead them. After some twists and turns, they arrived at an inconspicuous door with intricate iron hinges. No portrait hole to climb through? Odd.

"Prof- Headmistress McGonagall-" Hermione started, but the other witch, knowing her for eight years, advanced her question.

"No portrait hole, Miss Granger. There's a reason for that. Nonetheless, you'll need a password. _Sapere aude_!"

The door opened, revealing a spacious room which resembled a common room. Not like the one in Gryffindor, this one was more functional, with many seating accommodations and several workplaces lined up in front of big windows that granted a view over the lake. There were two staircases leading up to a gallery with several more doors. Hermione wondered, consulting her mental map of the castle, ' _We must be slightly above and right of the Great Hall'_. She had a suspicion and checked the doors' signs. From what she could see, some had a huge family crest on them, some only a placate.

"The family rooms. But in 'History of Hogwarts' it reads they were closed about two-hundred years ago." The familiar sight of confused expressions made Hermione elaborate. "The family rooms were built in those times when it was common for wizards and witches to marry young and start families early. As married couples, they were entitled to live in a room for themselves to provide privacy for… starting families while allowing the new parents to finish their education." She blushed at the thought of how many magical babies were conceived in these very rooms by much too young witches and continued, "Some of us may even find rooms with their family crest on it, because their families have a long history with sending offsprings to Hogwarts." Nope, she didn't say purebloods. "As the times changed, so did the marriage customs in the wizarding world, and the rooms were no longer needed."

"Lovely summary, Miss Granger, I'd say 'ten points to Gryffindor', but this group will be working outside the House-system now, for obvious reasons," the Headmistress voiced. Hermione confirmed a whispered "Unity?" to Ron and continued listening.

"We thought it inappropriate to send you back to your old dorms; even when they are restored, they belong to a new generation of first-years now. Reopening this part of the castle only seemed logical. As all of you are of age, and given the circumstances, the rules applying to you have been altered. Schedules will be handed out tomorrow. Curfew is at midnight, keep the alcohol consumption to an absolute minimum and confined to this area; No visitors allowed -don't look at me like a beaten puppy, Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley is just some minutes away from you! Maybe I should add: Just because they were named 'family rooms', you shouldn't take the 'family'-part at heart, aye? I expect you all to behave as role models and demonstrate a united front, in spite of former differences. Have I made myself clear, ladies and gentlemen?"

Half of them nodded their heads to that.

"I repeat, as some of you seemingly didn't get it. Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear." She sent an unmistaken glare to Malfoy, whose jaw clenched. He answered with a single, sharp nod, along with the rest of them.

"Good answer. Now, I have a welcoming feast to attend to. Let's hope Professor Flitwick mastered the sorting!" She was halfway out when she turned again, addressing Ron, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, don't be afraid of starving. The house-elves have been instructed to provide you with dinner tonight."

Ron's relieved chuckle was lost in a loud slamming of a door. Hermione didn't need to confirm that it was the door with the 'M' in the centre of the magnificent family crest (-what? She could admire art from an objective point of view, couldn't she?) that had made the noise. Or, moreover, the brooding man (-what? They _were_ all adults now!) now living in it.

With all that lay behind and between them, one had to be very an idealistic -or naive- person to see a future which bridged all the gaps that were probably as old as Hogwarts itself.

 **Okay, so if someone hasn't yet read Jasper Ffordes Thursday Next series (starting with The Eyre Affair. I've rarely embarrassed myself this much in public but in the time I was reading that for the first time): Do it!**

 **And, I've got to admit, I'm shamelessly projecting here in some of Hermiones traits... Furthermore, I'll send (virtual) cookies to those who identify the scientist's quote which inspired my penname.**

 **Thanks to: XxMoonlitShadowxX (my first review for this story, fireworks to you!), Sam Wallflower (Charlie is the only Weasley I'd pair Hermione up with, but you know, I sooo play Team Draco!), pgoodrichboggs (I can write your penname fairly easy know, but I still don't know what it means ;)), Grovek26 (Thank you!), Dramione shipper 17 (woohoo yourself, you made me blush!), clarkfan325 (is this up to your expectations?), Slytherinvillain7 (I'm sooo happy you like it, honestly!), and LadyChocolateLover (see, I'm totally crazy myself!).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sooo happy about you all, honestly! I had a blast writing this chapter, and I hope you'll like it, too! Aside from thanking the brilliant MrBenzedrine for proofreading this chappie, I wanna recommend some fanart the talented Sam Wallflower drew for another story of mine, 'High on Magic'.**

samwallflower (insert dot) deviantart (insert dot) com / art/ High-on-Magic-640219611

 **Please check it out, I'm totally fan-girlish about it!**

Ron, scanning his new schedule with the practised ease of a work-avoiding pupil, groaned.

"Looks like we're getting less sleep this year. History of Magic isn't on the time-table anymore."

Next to him, Hermione huffed. "Yes, I saw that, too. It seems the subject has been replaced, and we're doing 'restoration work' now. As much as I understand that our skills are better put into use when we're helping repairing the school, History is _such_ an important class."

"Bet you'd say that about _every_ class!" Ron muttered, smiling when her playful slap missed him. Later, McGonagall informed them - discreetly- about how it came that it was History of Magic which gave way to the important task to restore the castle to its former strength: The teachers met some weeks ago to discuss the matter, and Professor Binns simply forgot to show up. It was a mystery to all of them how a ghost which resided in the building could forget something, but it made the decision so much easier.

While breathing the irresistible scent of her perfectly brewed Sencha (honestly, the only time when she took advantage of her VIP privileges was when she had a personal stock of her favourite tea delivered to Hogwarts), Hermione soaked in the atmosphere around her: The buzzing of excited voices of older students ("We've got Arithmancy on Monday and Friday, that means a whole weekend to do the homework!"), the slightly scared chatter of First Years, and the ever-present gossip that occurred in co-educational schools ("Did you see the returning Eight Years, Debby? They're all so smoking hot! And most probably experienced…"). Hermione rolled her eyes at the comment of some girlish Seventh Year and her friend and decided it wouldn't change a thing if she'd reply over the table _'Absolutely, the War did wonders to the male physique and their skirt-chasing abilities!_ '. Instead, she concentrated on her schedule again: Potions with Slughorn, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick; aside from the fact that they were going to be taught together with the Seventh Years, most things stayed the same. And even that was a logical choice, because most things they all learned hands-on in the last twelve months were certainly not curriculum-friendly (but often live-saving). The only new staff name was the one of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Gregory Diggle. Hermione remembered him as an Auror who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, but not as a frontline fighter.'Defense Against the Dark Arts'- after the war that lay behind them, the class itself was an oxymoron now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Did you hear the latest news?" Harry all but threw himself into the empty chair next to Hermione before their first "Restoration Class". She was a bit taken aback, because Harry was not the typical gossip monger. "Okay, then I'll tell you: Our sweet little group of repeaters was given the task to form our own Quidditch team!" That explained his newfound liking of gossip.

"Aha," Hermione dryly commented, though silently impressed by McGonagall's ways to promote unity.

"That's awesome, isn't it? I mean, we play kind of outside of the house cup, but we compete against the other teams as well, and given who could be playing-"

"Get to the point, Harry!" she pushed, mimicking his own techniques when talking to her.

"Malfoy won't apply." His voice was lowered, as not to draw attention, because the wizard in question just entered the room.

"What? He's always been your biggest opponent on the Quidditch field! It should be a question of honour for him to try against you." Quidditch or not, she was quite surprised. Then again, Malfoy's behaviour was a bit off...

"Exactly. Strange, isn't it?"

Their conversation was brought to an end when Professor Flitwick entered the room, an optimistic smile on his face. Some minutes later, Hermione was the only one who was as delighted at the tasks assigned to them as the tiny professor.

"Someone please sum up your tasks in your own words, please. Mr Longbottom?" Flitwick addressed Neville, who groaned.

"We are to replace and restore the wards and enchantments that keep the building together, following the instructions you are going to hand out to the letter. The partnered pairs and our assigned area are chosen by our personal abilities and not to discuss." Neville may have beheaded the big snake with a sword, but his wand work was still lousy at some points. He already pictured himself scrubbing the kitchens. "Furthermore our work is graded and replaces the NEWT in History of Magic due to unusual circumstances."

"Very good, Mr Longbottom, that wasn't too difficult now, was it? I'm going to hand out your tasks now. You have the rest of this lesson to make yourself familiar with your personal assignment and discuss arrangements with your partner. I'll be coming around to answer upcoming questions."

Hermione was bouncing in her chair the moment Flitwick gave her the parchment with the instructions. For the first time in the week since the school had started again, she felt like doing something _useful_ , and not just simple training lessons of spells and recipes she had internalised to the point that one could wake her at 3am and brew a Blood Replenishing Potion and translate 'Speak, friend, and enter!' into five different sets of runes.

Unfolding the parchment, she very nearly squealed. The library! She and her partner had to restore documents in the library! Furthermore, they were required to go down to the lowest level of the dungeons to restore the wards surrounding the foundations, as the attached map indicated.

"Maybe your rabbit hole lies in Slytherin territory then?" She lifted her head and saw herself confronted with the arrogant smirk of Draco Malfoy - oh, no.

Her excitement dwindled when she finally read who her partner was- of all the wizards in the room it had to be Malfoy she was to spend time in the dark dungeons with. She had no doubt there were at least 75% of the female population in the whole castle who'd be thrilled to switch places with her. But most of them didn't know his charming personality as well as she did- the ones that did were Slytherins.

Decidedly ignoring his snarky remark, she spread the map on the desk between them.

"I'd say we meet thrice a week and see where that gets us in a fortnight. We should start with the wards at the foundations, because it's hard to predict how much cleaning we have to do before we can start. Agreed?"

Draco signaled his consent with a short nod, his eyes scanning over the map, and, after some second, tracing some lines on it with his index.

"Have you been down there, Malfoy?" Hermione wanted to know. After all, the Slytherins dorms were under the surface.

"Not there, no. But look at that…" he tapped his finger on a thick black line, symbolizing the strength of the ward.

"Curious. Professor Flitwick?" She waved their Charms professor over. "Why are the wards running so strong and deep around the foundations? Is there a special reason? Because the stone walls are strong enough to give enough static balance for the building."

"As you very well know, Miss Granger, Hogwarts is over 1000 years old, and the wards have been like this since the very beginning. The Founders certainly had their reasons, and we won't start to question them, right?"

Most certainly not satisfied with the 'Because-'answer, Hermione mumbled an unconvincing, "Sure, Professor," focusing her concentration on their task again, and she and Malfoy worked silently until the ringing of the bell indicated the end of the lesson.

Scooping up his expensive leather bag, Draco spoke, "Let's meet at the entrance of the Great Hall tomorrow after lunch and descend to the dungeons together." Hermione was stunned- that was almost friendly.

"Look, Malfoy, I just wanted to say- I know we've had our troubles to get along in the past-" The blond gave a snort, "but I really don't want to mess this up, and I guess I want to say-"

His angered voice interrupted her, and she recognised the expression on his face from the evening of McGonagall's little pep-talk: stony and hard.

"Don't get your little hero-knickers into a twist, Granger. With the Ministry breathing down my neck every at every step I do, I'm going to be a good boy this year. Just like your two lapdogs." Without giving her a chance for a decent reply, he turned on his heels and left the room, not without giving the door an irate kick.

"Oh joy!" Hermione muttered under her breath. _'Just another beast to tame. Or slaughter.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, if put into a pensieve, would deserve a special label in Hermione's collection - 'The day I saw Draco Malfoy wearing muggle clothes for the first time'.

He waited in front of the Great Hall after lunch for her, just as agreed upon. She would have found him even without the platinum blond hair shining in the autumn sun, which fell through a yet unrepaired crack in the ceiling, simply by following the giggle of several girls surrounding him like a swarm of bees eager for some nectar. The mental image of Malfoy as a delicate flower, a snapdragon maybe?- made Hermione giggle herself.

"Was there a fire in the Slytherin dorms, Malfoy?" She asked him, taking his clothes in: a pair of dark denims and a simple grey hoodie (complementing the colour of his eyes perfectly, she noticed with envy). "Because I can only explain your appearance if your black suits and robes were burnt, and a poor Hufflepuff boy were forced to clothe you."

A girl next to her hissed condescendingly, but Draco merely gave a mocking tut. "Honestly, Granger, you didn't really expect that I go down there with _my_ precious clothes? That's why I decided to wear muggle clothes-"

"Yes, nice story, let's start working, I don't want to spend my entire afternoon in your company, and you can surely say the same about mine," she interrupted him, and after that angry glint flashed in his eyes again, he turned to the dungeons. Hermione followed him downstairs, and together they walked further and further down through the insides of the ancient building. While the air became cold and clammy, and the light in the stone-walled hallways less and less, she couldn't help but feel a bit peeved that, after the war and bloodshed, she was still quite forgiving and got along nicely with the Slytherins (Blaise had even asked for her opinion in Ancient Runes, and smiled while doing so!), but Malfoy was apparently still the same arrogant, prejudiced, self-centered-man, whose back she collided now with. He must have ceased walking a second ago, and Hermione, lost in her thoughts, hadn't payed attention. Draco's back was as hard as his front. Thankfully, her nose didn't crash into his shoulder blade or spine, but the crunched material of his hood. Damn, if this was Harry, she'd encircle his waist and give him a cuddle and tickle session from behind. Sadly, this wasn't her best friend, and Hermione left her hands where they were.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded to know, stepping back from Draco.

"To grant you the privilege to get some physical contact with me! -Because I heard, rather felt something, you insufferable know-it-all!." He growled without turning towards her.

"Malfoy, don't be daft, there's nothing down here, we must be 200 feet below the level of the castle, who or what should be here?" She hadn't properly finished the sentence, when she felt it, too: An unearthly, deep rumble from the distance that sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on her neck stand up.

 **To those few who haven't yet read 'The Closet Relativity Theory' (a gift to me by MrBenzedrine, abslutely BRILLIANT, I must say), or 'Black Magic' (by waymay- Halloween-Holiday-Spirit a tits finest!)- do it!**

 **A/N: Thanks go to: Grovek26 (Thanks, again!), pgoodrichboggs (Yayyyy, you're absolutely right! I have a not so slight knack for evolution... and it feels good to put knowledge into use, doesn't it? still cool penname ;)), Sam Wallflower (see? See? Your fanart is the cover for High on Magic now!), IrishPrincess1987 (room arrangements... will certainly be a topic), clarfan325 (you're welcome), HarryPGinnyW4eva (doesn't matter, the references are just something my nerdy brain likes to do, and yeah, she's a bit antagonistic sometimes, but wait...); Slytherinvillain7 (room arrangements... why are you all so curious about them? Be patient, young Padawan!), MrBenzedrine (HAVE to look this movie up!); LadyChocolateLover (the dragon-reference is absolutey not too obvious, I love it! And I, too, always pictured Charlie as a hot guy, he'll definetly appear later on!), Guest (hahaha, yes, Jasper Fforde is a genius, though I didn't enjoy Grey as much as TN); BoredReavenclaw620 (I'm the one to thank!); IGOTEAMEDWARD (Thanks, as always!), littlecupofrandom (you've absolutely hit the centre! 'tale' is such a great compliment for me, thanks!)., XxMoonlitShadowxX (it's leading somewhere...but I won't tell exactly where).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Number Four (ha, see what I did here?)! I've been in a hilarious mood the last days, and that influenced this chapter quite much.**

 **Thank you, MrBenzedrine, for proofreading this for me! You're going to rock the world as an author (I know, you are already an amazing one, but I'm talking about the paperback kind)!**

Frustratingly, or maybe fortunately, they didn't hear the sound again. And -to their utmost displeasure- they discovered that one of the hallways that led to the foundations was filled with debris from the floor to the ceiling. Now they had to clean up a great deal before they could reach their destination. They remarked the place on their map and also noted some other points which should help them to finish their work as fast as possible. For example, Hermione suggested (and Draco begrudgingly agreed upon) headlights and stationary spotlights, so they'd have their wands and hands free to work with. Draco, on the other hand, thought it useful to sketch the positions of the fallen stones, in means to estimate their former place. All in all, it was not as bad as Hermione expected, though she didn't exactly look forward to spend so much time with the blond.

"Do you think we should tell one of the teachers about the- whatever we felt and heard down there?" she asked Draco when they nearly reached the Great Hall again.

"The Great Hermione Granger asking the Death Eater for his opinion? What has the world come to?" All of a sudden, his voice had turned bitter.

"Heavens, can't you see I'm _trying_ , Draco? But I should have known better; this simple, little question overstrained that self-centred brain of yours!"

Silence.

Then a mumbled, twice fold, "Sorry." She couldn't believe it. Draco apologized to her. And she to him. Strange times.

Silence, again.

"Honestly? I don't think we should tell anyone yet. Probably it was nothing, or just a wall collapsing somewhere deeper down. Let's see where our explorations take us." His suggestion was quite reasonable, and Hermione Granger was all about rationality, wasn't she? So it was no big deal for her to answer, "Okay. I'm game."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first weeks of school trickled by quite comfortably, with everyone falling into long forgotten, calming patterns. Aside from the occasional quip or jab based on former House-rivalry, the Eight Years got along well or (in Malfoy's case) avoided the company by either going to bed early or simply leaving the room when someone except Blaise or Pansy entered.

Classes were basically the same as always, though in some quiet moments, when Hermione thought too much, she realised that she felt out of place. After living a life as an adult, it was strange to have some responsibilities (like how to get some food, where to sleep, or how to stay alive) taken away again to be replaced by regular meals and soft pillows. It was a bit like a demotion from rocket-science to swinging on a playground. And, what she could only admit to herself in the darkest hour, she was bored. Seven years of adventures lay behind her, with riddles to solve and obstacles to overcome- a normal year was something Hermione had to learn to do. The only challenges she had to face these days were to teach Ron acceptable table manners, to praise Harry and Ginny that the restricted section was not an acceptable place to have a much too hands on Sex Ed lesson (now that was a class Hogwarts really needed!), and to try her best not to punch Draco again. Because their banter and his unpredictable mood swings were driving her insane: one second, he was almost polite and almost flirty (even to her!) - the next moment he was worse than Crookshanks after a visit at the vet (most probably for castration).

The worst disappointment of all was DADA: Gregory Diggle, in possession of the charm and the personality of a wet flannel, could teach them nothing.

 _Petrificus totalus_? First year stuff, ask Neville.

Bat-bogey hex? Ginny was a pro, they others not far behind (Pansy being a scary second).

 _Protego_? Old news. Most of them wouldn't even be there if they hadn't internalised that one.

 _Confringo_? Been there, done that - not a pretty sight, Dolohov could say something about that, if it wasn't for extended stay at Azkaban Hotel (zero stars).

The only consolation (for the girls, and, she suspected, for Blaise) was; their new Professor was a sight for sore eyes. Sadly, his stunning green eyes, his muscular built, or his out-of-bed brown hair didn't made up for his incompetence, all the while Hermione wondered if she always was surrounded by so many good looking blokes. She was a hot-blooded female, after all, even if she wasn't spending every spare minute fawning over a wizard, didn't mean she didn't appreciate a handsome one (see evidence one: Charles Weasley). But a bit of brains for a decent conversation didn't hurt now, did it (see evidence two: Ronald Weasley)?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On a rainy Saturday evening two weeks into the term, the Eighth Years decided to have a little come-together in celebration of their first Quidditch training of the season, even if only half of them actually played. Nevertheless, they really gave the whole "unity-thing" a try - _most_ of them, at least.

Hermione had no idea how Ernie managed to order pizza and get it delivered to Hogwarts (she suspected he'd let his mother order and then send it by owl), but - she honestly didn't care. Because Draco Malfoy actually _moaning_ about something he ate with his hands was so worth breaking a rule of two. Just because he was so obviously enjoying something muggle, not because of the fact that the sound made her stomach feel funny. Perhaps she shouldn't have drowned the fatty sin with two glasses of Dragon Barrel Whiskey Blaise conjured from his personal stack.

One bottle didn't stay alone, and soon, they all were comfortably sloshed without being pissed drunk. Their conversation dabbled in safe topics like Quidditch, Quidditch, more Quidditch, and gossip.

"Oooh, yes, Hermione, admit it, you had the man at the therapist's reception wrapped around your fingers, otherwise we'd have waited months for a session!" Harry good-naturedly teased his defensive friend. "Well, the doctor _is_ the best in London, and all studies point out that a fast treatment of PTSD is essential for the success!"

Anthony seemed flabbergasted. "You've been to therapy? And what in Ravenclaw's right tit is PTSD?" Okay, a former Ravenclaw's curiosity plus expensive whiskey equaled impolite questions.

Ron, leaning over the chessboard in an epic game with Daphne, piped up, "Ask Hermione. She forced us to go. And she was right."

They all looked at the witch in question inquiringly, and Hermione breathed in deeply before falling into lecture mode. "PTSD means posttraumatic stress disorder, a mental disorder that one can develop after a traumatic experience, such as sexual assault or combat situations. It can show itself in sleeping problems, aggression, avoidance of stressor-related situations, flashbacks, and other symptoms. I thought it wise for us to have at least some therapy sessions with a professional. Though, we haven't completed it by far."

Parvati's eyes were as wide as saucers. "So you simply walked in and told him about the Battle of Hogwarts, the run from Death Eaters, being tortured by a crazy witch?" Hermione wasn't the only one who paled at the words, she could practically feel the Slytherins turn into statues at 'Death Eaters'.

"No, it wasn't that easy. We had the doctor fast approved by the Ministry, and he had to sign a confidentiality clause. He prescribed some medication for some time. But then, yes, we talked." Hermione wasn't ashamed of getting help when it was in order, but the concept of mental health was still new for the often old-fashioned ways of thinking in the wizarding world.

Pansy's posture screamed uncomfortable when she asked, "Excuse my boldness, Gr- Hermione, but I thought your parents were doctors. Couldn't they help you?"

Despite the wave of sadness that washed over her, Hermione had to grin a bit. "No, Pansy, they're dentists, specialized on teeth, not the mind. And they're kind of-" Harry, the sweetheart he was, pulled her towards her with one arm, allowing her to rest her curls on his shoulder, "-kind of out of the picture."

Another, almost comical, moment occurred when Blaise shifted in his armchair uncomfortably, and finally asked with a vague hand gesture, "Was it… you know?"

"No! They're not dead!" Hermione all but exclaimed, and relief settled on the tall wizard's form, "But they live in Australia now." She wanted to tell so much more, she really needed to, but now wasn't the right time nor place.

"Did you know that we discovered an unknown subspecies of the Occamy in Australia? It's feeding of pink caterpillars only!" She could really kiss Neville now with his attempt to alleviate the tension, even more so because it worked. While Susan told the story of her mother's kneazle cuddling the neighborhood cats into submission, Hermione could feel herself relaxing again in Harry's embrace. Ten minutes later she was half asleep, however she could hear Daphne talking to Draco, who had been sitting in a secluded corner and hadn't said a word the whole evening (the heavenly sound while eating pizza could hardly be qualified as a word) in a very soft voice, "Maybe you should be checked on PTSD, too, Draco. I'm fairly certain it'd do you good.". A snort followed, and five seconds later she could hear him slam his door close; in that moment, Hermione came to the conclusion that Daphne was right, and the Malfoy heir was as broken as the rest of them, but too damn stubborn and proud to admit that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Monday afternoon, when they met for their first time in the library, Draco was back to his usual cocky self. How she noticed? Well the line "Ready to get dirty with me, Granger?", accompanied with a wink certainly transcribed the message.

The strict stare he received from Madam Pince reverted him back to his more studious personality. Thank Morgana for small wonders. The librarian led them to a newly built, glassy cubicle at the back of the restricted section, where a wave of her wand opened the door, revealing a nearly translucent shield. "Climate and humidity control. Some of the documents are in a very delicate state -even a Stasis Charm could damage them further. Therefore, only a minimum use of magic, and a good portion of handwork." They entered the cubicle through the barrier, where boxes over boxes of grey cardboard waited for them.

"Conservation, restoration, renovation, reconstruction. You will internalise those concepts very well, because you're going to follow them very closely. But as you are both very familiar with the handling and archiving old texts on parchment, I trust you to handle them with the necessary care. See those boxes? They're full of old, even ancient documents. These _devils_ destroyed parts of the library in the Battle, and so far we had ony time to store them away, without categorizing or conserving them. And that's going to be your assignment; you're going to analyse and repair the damage, then write down keywords and a short summary down, finally filing them in a logic order. If you shouldn't be familiar with them, I wrote the spells you're allowed to use, as well as some other valuable information down. Understood so far?" Both students nodded their heads.

When Madam Pince left the room, Hermione slipped into white cotton gloves (as not to get the oils of her skin on the delicate parchments) and opened one of the boxes. Three seconds later, she let out a very girlish squeak.

"What the Hell-?" Draco voiced his confusion.

"Malfoy, look here!" She carefully took the upper document from the box, placed it on the table in the centre of the room next to an empty parchment, and swished her wand over them in a circular motion.

" _Translatio!_ " A neat script appeared on the second parchment, while Hermione explained, "This spell is very useful to get a first impression of what the document is about, since-"

This time, Draco interrupted her, "Medieval Latin is more difficult to grasp than the more antique version, I know that. But it should become easier after some time, after we worked with several texts and learned the local meaning of some words, as well as places and names."

The witch's expression was stunned. "I must admit, I'm impressed."

"That's because _I'm_ impressive."

As arrogant as that was, Hermione gave a tiny smile at his witty comeback, which she quickly covered up with turning back from his smirk to the precious document in front of her. The translation confirmed what she suspected: the parchment, lightly burnt at the corners, dated back to the Founder's times, was even signed and sealed with four of the greatest names in wizardry; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. Her heart soared, and Draco next to her made an appreciative noise while scanning the text.

Intrigued and curious from head to toe at the prospect of diving into the endless realms of history, Hermione asked the blond, "How's your knowledge of 'History of Hogwarts'?"

"Satisfying, I suppose, as the rest of me." Draco quipped, but turned serious a second later.

"It's one of my favourite books, actually. We've got every single published edition, and even some unpublished, in the Malfoy library. Seems it's one of the rare occasions that those hours spent there prove useful."

' _Maybe,'_ Hermione thought while recognising a well-concealed hunger for knowledge in those bottomless grey irises of his, ' _This situation between Malfoy and me isn't as hopeless as a drunken Cornish pixie'._

 **Thanks to all those who follow and favourited this story! I'm grinning like a loon every time there's a message about that. Special thanks to: clarkfan325 (is your penname a reference to '100', I'm always asking myself this...), Slytherinvillain7 (you're totally right!), HarryPGinnyW4eva (strong and a little crazy Hermione is my favourite!), Grovek26 (believe me, she's challanged ;)), PetraAmia (*blushes* thank you!), LadyChocolateLover (have you read the PM? Made a small bow to sexual diversity here, because you were absolutely right!), pgoodrichboggs (yeah, the rumble - it WILL BE BACK!), Sam Wallflower (It's sooo hard not to smash them together after two chapters, you know? I hope I can hold out a little longer...), XxMoonlitShadowsxX (thank you so much, and yes, I have a lot of fun writing this!), IrishPrincess1987 (this is what happens...like it? I hope so!), Dramione shipper 17 (do you know how happy it makes me that you like my stories? Totally! And the smut, yeah, don't worry, it's lurking in the shadows and WILL happen!), IGOTEAMEDWARD (yayy!).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit faster than I thought, chapter 5 is out, wohooo! Thanks as always to my super fast beta MrBenzedrine, who gave me some wonderful (and much needed) input for quite some paragraphs here! Thank you so much, without you, the scene in the middle would be much tamer!**

 **I had two independent reviews telling me Blaise is bisexual for them. See what I made of that!**

The next Tuesday had Draco and Hermione working in the library again. Carefully, they analysed the damage done by the Death Eaters' attempt to burn this section of the building down. Thankfully, they hadn't succeeded.

"Did you know that the dungeons are the only part of Hogwarts' inner structure that doesn't have the ability to move? I read it in the fifth edition of 'Hogwarts – a History'. We should look for the reason behind that." Draco, apparently, was making an effort for small talk.

"Aha." She'd store that interesting titbit of information away for later when she wasn't so _enraged_. Every single being who knew Hermione would have refrained from even asking her for the time when she was like this. But- Draco didn't yet knew her well enough, and that was why he resumed talking.

"What? Have you bumped your head or something? I presented you a riddle and you ignore it?" The fact that there was no maliciousness or ire behind his words, but genuine concern, made Hermione think. Firstly, she was asking herself if she was hallucinating, because Draco couldn't really be interested in her well-being. Secondly, she pondered confiding in him would be a big step into getting along with him, wouldn't it?

"It's just that I had a very nasty argument with Ginny after lunch, and the circumstance that it hasn't been the first time we've had it, but the twentieth or something, really threw me into a fit!"

He snorted, and after Hermione's glare, he explained, "I was just asking myself whether all the Gryffindor males were salivating at your catfight or if someone thought about selling popcorn."

A slap on his shoulder evoked a grin from the blond (honestly, the playful-punish ratio was 60:40 here), and he gave a mock sigh.

"This is just to show you I'm trying, too, even if I sound like a bloody Hufflepuff now; what was the argument about?"

Hermione's gaze remained on the parchment she was working at. "Maybe you already know, but for some time on the Horcrux-hunt, it was just Harry and me in that tent, without Ron."

"Yeah," Draco causally replied, and Hermione noticed in the corner of her vision that his left hand clenched while she talked, but she went on nonetheless.

"It was a horrible time, and we were under great pressure. Well, Ginny has this crazy idea- she sometimes has this crazy idea in her head that Harry and me released our stress in certain… physical ways." Hermione looked at him, expecting a snarky or nasty remark. To her astonishment, his grey eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

"Quidditch?"

"No, I mean-"

"Running? I've seen Daphne's sister doing it, it worked wonders on her backside."

"No, more physical between two people…"

"Wizard chess? This muggle thing- table tennis, it was?" This man was driving her crazy!

"SEX, Malfoy, I was talking about sex, okay?"

"Oh, were you? Because it sounded more like a potions recipe. Put this into that and stir slowly, then faster…" His smirk (though, this time it was more of a smile) would get her over the brink one day, that much was for sure!

Despite what her sanity told her, Hermione started laughing, loud and without holding back.

And Draco chimed in. His laugh was a pleasant sound, Hermione thought. One she heard for the first time, but, hopefully, not for the last.

But her laughing stopped in an instant when her view fell on the document she was to work on. Now, this was an unexpected surprise… how could that be?

"Oh my God, look here!" On a whim, she tugged on Draco's sleeves to get his attention, as she would have done with Harry or Ron. When her fingers gripped the high-quality, soft wool instead of the standard school-robes fabric, she froze and threw her head in the blond's direction. His eyes rested on her hand, wound around his left arm. The one with the Dark Mark burned into his skin. Damnit.

His face didn't even show anger or disgust. The eyebrows furrowed; it was more like he realised in that second the limb indeed belonged to him. And that she, Hermione Granger, touched it. And hadn't removed it, yet.

Then, suddenly, realization hit the two of them, and Hermione pulled her hand away as if burned. Draco cleared his throat, and asked, very, very politely, "Have you discovered something interesting?"

The question made it possible for Hermione to jump back to her previous excitement, "Ooh, yes, I think so. I've got to dig a bit deeper into the translation to confirm it and have some corresponding books to owl-order, but look at these words here," she traced her gloved fingers over the parchment (without actually touching it, of course). "' _in nomine Domini'_ , ' _Deo auxiliante'_ , ' _sanctum'_ \- do these words ring a bell?"

Apparently, they did, because Draco whispered his next words in awe, "This is a Christian text. A Christian text from the library of a wizarding school, most probably dating back to a time before or close to that of the Founders."

Hermione and Draco had discovered something that would call for a rewrite of their favourite book, it seemed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next time they had DADA, it was at least a practical lesson. And Diggle actually left the impression he knew what he was talking about. He divided them into two groups, facing each other along two lines, after they practised _Protego Horribilis_ , a variety of the shield charm. The professor was explaining the whole procedure again (one partner throws an offensive spell, the other blocks with _Protego Horribilis_ , then the same with reversed roles, no nasty curses), when Hermione elbowed Blaise next to her into the ribs.

"Ouch! Why are you so violent, woman?" he chastised her.

"Why are you ogling the teacher's arse?" She replied back.

The tall wizard grinned and leaned down to whisper conspiratorially, "Because it _is_ drool-worthy, don't you think?"

"Nah, there are better ones," Hermione whispered in turn.

"Oh, yes. Astoria, Daphne's little sister, has recently started running, and-"

"-It did wonders to her backside, I know already." After realising how weird that sounded, she added, "Or so Malfoy said. I'm not… playing for the other team, so to speak." She _really_ tried hard not to blush, though she still felt her ears warming.

Blaise had turned away from Diggle's fourth repetition of the task and leaned towards Hermione now.

"Well, I'm playing for both teams, so to speak, and I can assure you, I always win this way." Hermione burst into very girlish (and embarrassing) giggle at the wizard's comment and decided that when she ever needed serious advice concerning dating, she'd definitely ask Blaise (imagine Ron giving her advice about Charlie? Epic fail that one would be).

She gave Neville, who was her partner at random, an encouraging smile before Diggle started to count down from three. However, Neville didn't wait until the professor announced, "And start!", but swished his wand immediately after "One!"

" _Flagrate!_ " he cried, and Hermione wasn't prepared.

Her shield was only halfway up when the spell hit her. Feeling an excruciating pain on her shoulder, she tumbled to the floor.

She must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing she saw was Harry and Ron kneeling down to her left, while another drama had taken its course on her right: Draco had Neville hauled up against the wall, one hand twisting his collar, the other pointing his wand at the other wizard's throat.

The blond was furious, yelling, even, his eyes blazing in ire.

"What the Hell were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all? Do you know what kind of damage you could have caused with that spell?"

The class was deadly silent, staring at Draco as if he had gone mental. Then Blaise and Diggle stepped in, with Blaise gently prying Draco's wand from Neville's throat, and Diggle speaking so low that Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying. But it helped, because Draco let go of Neville now.

Harry gave her a helping hand to get up from the cold stone floor. Her shoulder still hurt, but as it turned out, just her robes were burnt where the curse hit her, and thankfully not the skin beneath.

Her movement in the silence got Draco's attention, and their eyes clashed unexpectedly. His expression, Hermione acknowledged now, was not one of anger or malice- moreover it was one of fear and concern.

Concern that was directed at her because she had been taken down. She felt an odd warmth spreading in her at that thought.

The spark of panic that shone beneath the surface of those grey depth was something she was alarmingly familiar with; she recognised it from her own face in the reflection of a mirror on nights when she reacted badly from a car engine backfiring in Muggle London, or a door falling shut too violently, or a knife cluttering down on the kitchen floor.

Brushing imaginary dirt from her robes, she addressed the class; not for their sakes, but for his, "I'm alright. See? All fine." Concentrating on Draco again, and seeing the doubt in his face, she repeated, softly, "Really. Everything's okay."

Of course, that was a lie.

It wasn't everything okay when he was still standing there, with Blaise still resting a calming hand on his tense shoulders, his own hand twitching at his side -either because of the adrenaline coursing through his veins, or because of the urge to grab his wand again, ready for an ultimate fight.

It wasn't fine when he finally closed his eyes for a short moment, breathing out heavily, only to turn on his heel and flee the room.

And it most definitely wasn't alright when they resumed their lesson as if nothing had happened, Hermione's thoughts reeling in her mind.

But maybe it could be fine again for him, for them, some day? She'd have to talk to Blaise and Daphne, and maybe Pansy, too. Perhaps, together they could convince Draco to accept help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On Friday afternoon it was down to the dungeons again for Hermione and Draco. They had developed a comfortable rhythm of working now; they didn't talk, but they didn't argue (meaning: hex, curse, or jinx each other), either. That made the entire afternoon a vastly more pleasant ordeal than exchanging gossip with the other girls up in their common room for Hermione. And if they worked decently today, they should have the hallway cleared of destruction and could proceed with the wards the next time.

"I've done some light reading-" Hermione started without further introduction.

"-Let me guess -the mysterious Christian text?" Draco assumed –correctly. Over the course of the last weeks, she found out that there lay the difference to starting a conversation out of the blue with Harry, Ron, or Neville –Draco usually knew instantly what she was talking about. Not that she'd admit that to anybody.

"Of course. It really proved to be a Christian text, a part of the _Vita Columbae_ from the beginning of the 8th century. It's strange, though, because Columban was an Irish abbot and missionary who founded the Abbey of Iona and is said to be responsible for the spreading of Christianity in what we today know as Scotland."

"Why is it strange?" Draco wanted to know while he continued levitating the remaining stones and rubble aside.

"Because there wasn't a monastery or an abbey in the vicinity of the Hogwarts grounds. I've double-checked that."

Instead of rolling his eyes at her observations as Ron was so fond of to do, the wizard gave her a valuable input. "The document could have gotten here by one of the early students, or by someone of the staff, couldn't it?"

"You're right, definitely. But my instinct says otherwise, especially since I've researched a bit further: The _Vita_ has three parts. The first deals with his prophetic revelations, the third with the apparitions of angels, but the most telling is the second; it deals with his 'miraculous powers', such as calming storms, expelling spirits, or subduing wild beasts." Expectantly, she looked at her partner, he was bright enough to draw the correct conclusion, wasn't he?

"Sounds awfully like magic to me. We should-"

Before he could finish the sentence, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tilting the head to one side, he listened to the silence around them. Though, it wasn't a silence anymore. The rumble, growl, howl, whatever, the sound was back. Hermione couldn't help to feel- threatened, somehow.

Both had their wands ready in a mere second and pointed it in the direction where they assumed the noise was coming from, which was the darkness of the hallway that was revealed now they had vanished the chaos.

"You know what, Granger? You're going to love this, and I'm only saying this once; you were right. We should tell someone about this. Sent that frisky otter-patronus of yours for a stroll upstairs, will you?"

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews: pgoodrichboggs (she's so in the candy store - and she can have it all!); Sam Wallflower (hope you're dancing at this again ;)); Grovek26 (you're absolutely welcome!); clarkfan325 (Is it a bird? Noooo...); LadyChocolateLover (give credits to Pansy, she's trying ;)); Slytherinvillain7 (yeah, Draco's got some moments where he's sure of himself - others, not so); HarryPGinnyW4eva (hon maybe the cutest thing anyone has called me *grins*); Dramione shipper 17 (don't die, please! and innuendos so count as comedy!); Hanable - 13 (hey, even Harry made such silly mistakes, and see where that got him?); IrishPrincess1987 (I so hope you like the history part of this one!).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Had a very busy week, and actually don't know how I managed to write this... Before we jump into the story, some words of explaining; Why did Draco and Hermione wait before they informed a teacher? Because students their age work like this. There's something strange, but then it's gone, and they ignore it (and telling you afterwards: Oh, _this_ was why...). Younger pupils (let's say, 10 or 12 yrs old) would immediately run to a teacher - even if it's nothing indeed. Furthermore, I'm itching to write some smut into this (they're adults here, so I can do that), but the story hasn't progressed this far. Which I'm actually proud of, because a slow burn was something I wanted to write for once. **

**This chapter has a lot of Dramione-interactions and reveals a bit more of the mystery/history-part. By the way, the _Vita Columbae_ is an actual document, and many of the historical circumstances presented here are accurate (as far as history is). If you've got questions about the history thing, write me.**

 **And OF COURSE I'm sending a big thank you over to my lovely Halloween-crazy beta MrBenzedrine, who's got a good feeling in her bones concerning some other things - I _almost_ believe you.**

While Hermione's otter-patronus was on its way to get the Professors Flitwick and Diggle, Draco, apparently, got bored. And a bored Malfoy was not an easy person to be around. Now that there was no dark wizard in the vicinity to swear loyalty to, he settled for the next best person to bother: Hermione.

He twirled his wand in his hand when he asked, casually with an undertone of mischief, "I'm just curious, Granger. Is the She-Weasel right in her suspicion that you and Potter have played some rounds of bedroom-Quidditch?"

Bam! -He hit her out of the blue with this question. But she was Hermione Granger, and rarely out of words. "Are you high or something, Malfoy? Because, if I recall correctly, I said this idea of hers is crazy!"

"That you have. But you haven't said it was untrue, have you?" Oh, couldn't he go back to sulking? He was so much easier to handle then.

"Alas, I'm no _Slytherin_ , so I spoke the truth; no, I haven't played bedroom-Quidditch with Harry, nor with anyone else." Her accuracy with words and semantics was misplaced then. And placed her on the receiving end of this infuriating smirk of his.

"No one? Ever?" He wanted confirmation.

"Look, Malfoy, I didn't-" Thankfully the hallway was only dimly lit with their lights, so he probably couldn't see how she was blushing from head to toe.

"Not even with the Weasel?"

"Not that I deem this interesting for you in any way, but no." Clearly, the logic thing was not to show how uncomfortable she was with talking about physical relations, with Malfoy of all people. How did he manage that at all?

They could hear steps approaching rapidly now, saving her from further interrogations. Before the professors turned around the corner, however, the tall blond leaned towards her, his breath tickling her hear.

"Don't get you iron knickers in a twist. Your so-called secret is safe with me."

The second Flitwick and Diggle arrived, the two young adults informed the wizards about what they heard and felt. The four of them followed the darkened corridor towards the suspected source of the noise. About five minutes into their walk, in which the path led them considerably further beneath the ground level, Diggle spotted a break in one of the stone walls. The gap was about six feet long and five high, seemingly endless darkness spreading behind it, not even illuminated by their wand lights.

"Be careful- one can't know how stable the rest of this sector is. I'd rather not see it collapsing on us." The former Auror pointed on the stones surrounding the hole.

The charms professor inched closer to the break fearlessly and pointed his wand at some places. "I presume this damage was done when the wards were taken down in the Battle. See how the cracks in the wall develop from the ceiling to the floor? It must have been a particularly nasty curse from upstairs that spread through the lower levels."

"They used those like _Accio_ , I can tell you," Draco muttered this under his breath, just loud enough for Hermione to hear, and immediately, she wished the playful, teasing version of the wizard from some minutes ago back. Especially when she felt the tension crawl back into his body language.

"You're right of course, Mister Malfoy. Don't assume I didn't hear you." Flitwick's tone wasn't strict or telling him off, but understanding. After all, he had been there, too. "But there's something strange. Do you see those cracks?" His two students nodded. "They are developing from the other side of the wall towards us. Which means, the force destroying it wasn't only applied from above us, but also from the insides of the castle. And that must have been a deadly force a wizard is rarely capable of. This demands further investigations, nonetheless we should inform the Headmistress before we dive headfirst into action."

Hermione had the impulse to do exactly that; jumping into the unknown darkness on the other side of the wall, playing with the dangerous fire of a promised adventure with her wand blazing.

A chuckle beside her told her Draco had somehow anticipated her inner struggle –and that alone cleared her head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Most of their Year was out on the pitch for Quidditch training, and it was very quiet in the common room. Hermione placed the book she was reading on the desk in front of her. She couldn't dispel the offered idle any longer, especially not with their newly assigned task.

After they climbed up to the Headmistress' office, McGonagall had interrogated them about their findings. The strict witch graded the situation in the dungeons as 'potential danger' and ordered an action team to investigate further, while a research team did the paperwork. Hermione found herself in the research team with Draco, while Flitwick and Diggle were the ones doing the practical. She wasn't completely happy with McGonagall's decision, because with Harry and Ron as best friends, she had her hands in both usually – research _and_ action.

She walked the short distance towards his door decisively and knocked just above the beast of the Malfoy crest. A muffled, "Yes?" came from within the room.

Of course his had to be the biggest suite, she noticed upon entering. Dark wood was complimented by brighter colours, like the warm crème of the walls. Only a few dots of emerald were seen, like the comforter on the king size bed that faced the fireplace. Resting on his back, like the princess on the pea, was the sole offspring to the family which resided there so royally for centuries.

Draco's hair made a stark contrast to the covers, but his eyes rested with deep longing on the object floating some inches above his face: a Golden Snitch, hovering in the air like a humming-bird. Hermione recognised his expression from Harry, who bore it every time he held his first snitch in his hands on the run. He wanted to let it soar, chase after it with a broom and capture it again.

"What do you want, Granger?" His voice matched his sullen mood to a tee.

"I was thinking-"

"Big news! Alert the Daily Prophet." Now, the sarcasm dripping off his words was something she hadn't heard from him for a while. She decided to dismiss it before she hexed him.

"-About the fifth edition of 'Hogwarts – A History' you were talking about. Could I borrow it to read the paragraph about the foundations myself?"

"Sure, it's on my desk over there. But you should check it for curses before you touch it as it's from the Manor's library."

 _That_ was something she couldn't dismiss. Her glare must have spoken volumes, because he actually explained, "Don't look at me as if you're going to slap me. The place is full of dark magic, and with all the sick beliefs in my family it could be directed against- specific people. And I don't want to explain the headline 'War heroine cursed to death in Malfoy family room' to my mother."

She stifled a chuckle, because it was actually funny. In some weird sense.

While Hermione checked the book on his desk for lingering magic, she informed him about her own little research project.

"I don't know if you're interested in this, but I made myself a bit more familiar with the Vita Columbae and the history of Columban's followers. The Abbey of Iona was built in the 12th century, because the older buildings of the monastery fell victim to the Vikings in different raids, starting in 797."

"So far, so good. But what has this to do with the text from our library?" Draco sat on his bed now, genuinely concentrating on Hermione's words. She noticed then he wore his old Quidditch jersey, and it looked- good on him. Maybe not the best moment to remember that those uniforms always made the male players more attractive, was it?

Focusing her thoughts on knowledge rather than on men, she continued, "Recently, historians suspected that those raids were _not_ caused by the Viking's territorial purposes. There are more than a few hints that the community on Iona was - at least partially- a magical one."

Draco's eyebrows raised at the news.

"You mean the community was attacked because its members were magical? Add the fact that they were Christian at the same time – some muggles back then must not have taken this combination well."

He really was quite intelligent; it became more and more obvious to Hermione, now that she was working with Draco closely. She enjoyed this fact immensely.

"Exactly. The archaeologists found proof that some of the attacks were from muggles against wizards, and not Vikings against the Christian community. Though, there are no hints for magical people after the foundation of the Abbey of Iona. They must either have died, or simply left the isle. My hypothesis is they found their own community."

"Hermione-" The sound of her given name rolling from his lips was foreign, but entirely not unpleasant. "You say that they erected such a magical community here, on Hogwarts grounds?" The brunette nodded. It was sooo nice to have an intellectual sparring partner.

"Though, we still have to prove it."

"Well your talent certainly isn't wasted in the research team we've been banned to." The bitterness was back, and the enthusiastic glint in his eyes was gone.

"You'd rather go down there again and explore the situation yourself?"

"Don't tell me you didn't think the same, Granger. Every fibre in my body screams for that. But they can't let an ex-Death Eater do more than filing old parchment, can they?"

When Hermione answered, she knew he was surprised at her softness, for he surely expected a witty comeback. "Have you thought about this: They want to protect us. Not throw us into the next danger after the Hell we've been through."

"I'm pretty sure there's no need to protect _me_."

Harry did that often, too; denying vulnerability.

"So, you deny that it has been Hell for you, too? You deny that you're having problems with the aftermath? That you have bouts of aggression like the one in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"No." They were facing each other now. Draco's arms were folded against his chest, while Hermione was gesturing wildly with her hands, as she always did when being emotional.

"Then why haven't you asked anyone for help?"

"Maybe... I don't deserve this 'help'."

Tears well up in Hermione's eyes at his quiet words, because she could feel his pain radiating off of him.

Silence ensued between them.

"Are you crying, Granger?"

She wiped some stray tears from her cheeks, embarrassed. "No. Yes. Maybe. You're an insufferable, stubborn… man, Draco Malfoy! And you're an idiot! Of course you deserve the help. You were a victim of this all, like Harry, Ron, Neville, or me! You were threatened, your family's life was at stake, you were punished for your father's sins! You didn't have a fucking choice! Get that into that brain of yours you're hiding under that unreal blond hair, once and for all!"

Hermione expected a nasty remark: maybe to meddle with her own affairs, or to get her mudblood-arse out of his room. But the half-smirk-half-smile Draco unfurled on his face was enough reward for her outburst and vanished her concerns. Naturally, she didn't expect him to go all Gryffindor-hug on her (she wondered what she'd done then? Hugged him back? Kicked him into his family jewels? Hexed him into next week? Or into the next broom closet with her?).

"Why ask for professional help lasting over months when you've got Hermione Granger screaming your miserable life's summary at you in five seconds?"

She wasn't very proud that she left his room very fast then, but not without giving him a half-smile of her own. And feeling elated, somehow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, basically, you repair old parchments and crouch through the dungeons, yes? Well that's certainly worse than what I do: stocktaking in the infirmary with Hannah Abbot." Pansy really tried to express only a minimum of disgust at Draco's and Hermione's assignment, but after this sentence, she couldn't find any more topics for a polite conversation and went off to find someone else to talk to.

The common room of the Eighth Years was well filled, with their year, and some extra guests. Harry had used his Invisibility Cloak to smuggle Ginny and Luna in. Someone brought music to play, another one (Ron) convinced the House Elves that they were starving and needed some snacks, and where all the liquor came from- Hermione didn't know and didn't care. The atmosphere was relaxed and elated, the party was in full swing. While Hermione observed Ron and Hannah dancing awkwardly and kind-of together, she laughed at the cute impression her ginger friend made. Really, Ron should take a lesson from Charlie in how to handle women he liked, as he and Hermione had a lot of fun dancing (and doing other things that led from there) back in summer.

When Ginny and Harry emerged from Harry's room, both flushed and tousled, him still tucking his shirt into his trousers, Hermione's mood fell dramatically at the triumphant expression Ginny threw at her.

"The She-Weasel is the epitome of subtle, isn't she?" Blaise plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"What?" How did he know?

"The sensitive kitten you call your work-partner told me." The wizard in question lowered himself on Hermione's other side, gracefully, of course. Although the faint hue of colour on his cheeks and the nearly empty glass in his hands told her Draco was on the straight way of getting drunk.

"Can't you keep anything to yourself, Malfoy?" she huffed indignantly.

The blond gave her a smirk and a wink. "Oh, but I can. I only share the unimportant gossip, the hottest stuff I keep to myself." Hermione blushed at his implications.

"Draco, mate, get the Lady a drink, will you?"

Had any other person than Blaise asked...- Maybe the young Malfoy was too sloshed to do any real damage, but who was crazy enough to try? Nevertheless, Hermione giggled towards Blaise when Draco indeed got up like a good boy and strolled over to the table with the beverages.

"Don't worry. Whatever juicy it is he knows about you, he can keep important stuff for himself. As long as he can't use it in any form."

"You're all such- _Slytherins_!" Hermione finished lamely, accompanied by a playful slap on the tall wizard's arm just because.

The two of them observed Draco -how he talked with Neville with two glasses in his hands. They couldn't hear what they were talking about, but their body language made it very apparent that both men were more than uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You should put this memory into a pensieve. He's apologising for his stunt in DADA." Blaise informed her quietly. "You're a good influence for him."

"Have you talked about going to therapy?" The witch asked, foregoing the compliment. It had been very easy to convince Blaise, Daphne, and even Pansy to suggest a PTSD-therapy.

"Yes. And he, after slamming the door and sulking for two hours, said he's going to think about it. That's a step in the right direction, I think."

"Absolutely. Was it his own idea to apologise to Neville?"

"Mostly, but it helped that you were, and I quote, 'yelling at and crying over him'. And, as a Malfoy and honest wizard, he couldn't live with a woman crying over him without either being dead or breaking the witch's heart beforehand. My bets are on Narcissa for having instilled that 'honest wizard'-part in him."

Intrigued, Hermione fixed her gaze on Draco, who spoke with Pansy now. He couldn't possibly follow whatever she was talking about, because his eyes locked with Hermione's. Excusing himself without breaking eye-contact, he walked over to Blaise and Hermione again.

Sensing the danger to get lost in those pools of silver and ice, the brunette simply directed a "Thank you." at him. She didn't know exactly why she was thanking him; for handing her a drink, for apologising to Neville or keeping her secret. And she got the feeling that he didn't know either what he was referring to when he answered, "My pleasure."

She really didn't want to analyse the excitement which went through her body and brain in this situation. Nope, absolutely not... yet.

 **Thanks for your support via review! I appreciate them all so very much! Sassystarbuck09 (hope you like this one); littlecupofrandom (did you get the PM?); Chalayne (good that we're on the same line with this one ;)); clarkfan325 (Blaise is cute, isn't he?); BoredRavenclaw620 (I love it when the readers have fun!); LadyChocolateLover (Yeah, the text is indeed interesting, and I'm glad that you liked Blaise!); Sam Wallflower (Blaise attracted to one of his friends? Mhhh, haven't thought about that...and I'm very happy your friend liked 'Wanderlust'!); pgoodrichboggs (because Neville is... Neville, no other reason ;), protective Draco is yummy, isn't he?); Dramione shipper 17 (another Blaise-for-bi-fan *grins*); HarryPGinnyW4eva (miracle chapter, mh? That's hard to compete with); sed418 (Thanks for the compliment!); CoolFanfictionLover (absolutely cool penname!); Hanable-13 (they should have- but they didn't; and young adults indeed tend to be silly ;)); IrishPrincess1987 (I'm so glad you liked it, really!); Moonflavouredtea (no, not Smaug, but... his cousin?); Guest (subduing beasts is indeed something Columban does in the V _ita Columbae,_ cool, eh?); Guest (corrected the twins...), Grovek26 (Wow, such a long review, brilliant! I honestly often wondered why Harry fell for Canon-Ginny). **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, just a short note and no replies to reviews this time. I've had a narcosis today and am drifting off to sleep every half hour. Sorry! I had this chapter written yesterday. But I love and appreciate every single review! And a BIG THANK YOU to my totally busy and lovely beta, MrBenzedrine *hugs*!**

 **For your understanding: Columban is sometimes called 'Dove', too.**

The warming autumn sun performed one of her last glory days in November, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the afternoon reading (Hermione) and picnicking (Ron and Harry) on a thick blanket by the lake. Nowadays, it was a rare occasion to be just the three of them, and Hermione was enjoying it immensely. It was like back in the old days – only without an inconsequential racist threatening their bodies and souls.

She had her head in Harry's lap and her feet propped up on Ron's, smiling at her best friends absentmindedly when she discovered something just beneath Ron's ginger mop of hair.

She schooled her features into seriousness and confronted him. "I always thought your Glamour Charms worked successfully."

"But they do -why are you saying that?" Only a confused Ron was a good Ron.

Harry scrutinized him and started laughing. "Because, my magical mate, you have a hickey the size of a snitch on your neck!"

Ron's hand reached up to the offending mark and blushed deeply. " _Shit_! Have I been to classes like this? Oh, no, wait! I've met with Hannah after lunch, and things got pretty hot-"

"Stop! I can't bear with another 'Ron-and-Hannah-doing-unspeakable-things-all-over-the-castle-stories'!"

Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. "But the ending is so worth it, I promise!" That earned him a glare from his best female friend, and an "I bet!" from Harry. "Come on, Hermione, don't be so wound up! You've got to loosen up a bit, and then maybe you're going to realise how much fun it is to fool around with someone! It shouldn't be too hard for you to find some good-looking wizard, you're quite pretty, after all!" Hermione knew it was one of Ron's insensitive ways to tease her, though she pouted a bit.

"Bravo, Ronald, an insult and a compliment in one go! We should write your mother so she can send you some cookies!"

"By the way," Harry interjected, "Have you told your Mum that you're going to bring Hannah for Christmas?" Christmas was always a big affair at the Burrow, but this would be the first time without Fred, and they all expected Molly to compensate her sullen feelings with extensive cooking.

"Yeah, I have. She's quite curious about her, the poor girl. And Mum invited Neville, Luna, and her father along."

Hermione smiled, "The Burrow is going to be crowded then. I'm actually quite glad I'm staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place." The expression on his face made Hermione frown. "I will stay with you at Grimmauld, won't I? Harry, I swear, if your next sentence is something like 'Ginny doesn't approve', I'll hex you to spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor!"

The brunette made no secret of the increasing tension between Ginny and her since the summer, but mostly she kept Harry out of it (even with him being the one in the middle of the problem). She could fight her battles on her own.

That's when Hermione heard Ron muttering under his breath, "He's not the Gryffindor Malfoy would let in!"

"What did you say?" the witch demanded to know.

"I said how surprising it is that the Eighth Years are getting along so well!"

Sometimes, Hermione wondered how much of an adult Ron had become in certain points; and in some points so clearly not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco and Hermione were researching their way through the documents in the library again, and slowly, some things started to make a bit more sense. Hermione was in the process of organising the events and dates mentioned in the texts to get a broader picture by the help of a mind map and a timeline she attached to one of the walls in their cubicle.

"Would you look over the mind map to see if I got everything right?" she asked Draco, who raised his brows questioningly.

"This is the map of your mind? Somehow, I thought there would be more than historical information in that brilliant mind of yours, like your two side-kicks and NEWTs for example." Hermione wanted to scowl at him, but then she realised he had indeed paid her a compliment – men!

"A mind map is a muggle method to organise information, for example: before writing exams. It doesn't include every detail, but shows the structure of the knowledge, so it's easier to overlook and to memorise."

He thought about what she said for some seconds, and then replied, "Makes sense to me. I should try it next time." Her jaw must have dropped in surprise, because when he turned to her with a smirk, he put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"You're going to catch dragonflies, you know?"

Draco Malfoy said something nice about her, about muggles, and touched her without sanitizing his whole body and burning his clothes afterward – crazy. With an effort, she pulled herself back to reality and to his prominent drawl.

"You found evidence that there was indeed a monastery or at least some kind of monastic community on these grounds?"

"Mh, yes. There's no charter that declares it, but there's a letter from one of the monks here to one of the remaining monks of Iona in which he explains that they've built the necessary buildings for the winter: One house for the monks, one for the nuns, a small church, a kitchen and so on. The hint that it was magically gifted people settling here is hidden between the lines; he's talking about 'special protection' and 'life in Columban's very own tradition'."

"There really were men and women in the community? Didn't they have this boring celibacy going on?"

"Actually," Hermione frowned, "It wasn't uncommon in Ireland, where Columban came from, to have both genders living in one community. They weren't so convinced about celibacy and other Roman values until much later. The monastery on Iona submitted to the Rule of Benedict quite late."

Draco pointed his finger to the word 'school' on the mind map. "It's quite fascinating that they took in students only five years later." He had been the one to translate the inventory that listed ten boys and girls that were 'instructed to follow the Dove's noble ways'.

"I can imagine that some of those were muggleborn children. In those times, they were often abandoned or killed at their first showings of magic. The parents and other people must have been scared to death, and the fear of everything magical only started then. Even my parents, with their scientific background, took a while to comprehend their daughter wasn't as all like the other children in the neighbourhood." Feeling Draco besides her stiffening, she was afraid she had given away too much of herself. Maybe they weren't as amicable as she thought – hoped, actually.

But the blond astounded her again with a genuine question. "It must have been quite a surprise for your parents -how did your magic manifest the first time?"

Hermione smiled fondly at the memory. "My cousin, the silly girl, stole my favourite book while she rummaged through my room on my tenth birthday. I sent the animal from the cover after her when my parents came in with the cake. The little thing landed on the icing and licked half of it off before it vanished in grey smoke."

"Quite predictable-the part with the book." His tone was a teasing one Hermione came to appreciate. "What kind of animal was it?"

"Don't laugh, Malfoy, okay? It was a dragon."

She was grateful for his pureblood upbringing now, because he really managed not to laugh; merely curled his lips into a smile she had overheard some girls describe as 'swoon-worthy'. And even Hermione had to admit he was quite handsome when it reached his eyes. No. She didn't just think that, did she?

"Well, my name means 'dragon', as you know. And I like cake very much, so your little transfiguration was kind of foreboding, I guess."

In the means of the new acquaintance, or whatever was between the Malfoy heir and her, she swallowed two comments to his words. One was an obvious one and referred to the circumstance that Draco, like the dragon in 'The Hobbit,' was equipped with more gold than he could ever have spent. The other one was coming from a direction Hermione wasn't ready to acknowledge yet and circled around Draco licking icing not from a cake, but from her.

Instead, she cleared her throat and announced, "Back to business, Mr. Dragon. My guess is that the four Founders were among the first students educated here. I remember reading a book about Godric Gryffindor in which a letter to Rowena Ravenclaw was mentioned. It was also addressed to Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin and called for them to 'meet where it all begun' for paying the debt they owed. Though it's not clear why exactly he wanted them to come together again."

"Granger, the longer we work here, the more I think we've stumbled into something epic."

The witch could only support that. After the two followed their own thoughts for some minutes, Hermione couldn't hold back any longer -she simply had to ask.

"How did your magic show? I can imagine it was a big event in Malfoy Manor when little Draco proved indeed to be a wizard."

That smirk again. Damn. "I can assure you, nothing about me is _little_. In fact, I sent half of my room into shambles when my mother tickled me."

It simply had to be something adorable, hadn't it?

Slowly and carefully, just as she always did with Harry, she approached the wizard. Not realising her intentions, he looked at her comically.

"What-"

Too late; Hermione already had her fingers just beneath his ribs and tickled him mercilessly. Shocked, Draco needed some seconds to react, and then, he broke out in uninhibited laughter.

"Ah, Granger, hahaha, no, don't! Hahaha!"

He tried to squirm away from her, but that wasn't easy in the narrow work space. Turning away with a decisive move, he threw some parchments they hadn't analysed yet to the floor. For a moment, Hermione considered if the infectious laughter of her companion was it worth to endanger the old documents, when her eyes fell on a seal of some sorts.

Her distraction gave Draco the opportunity to snatch her wrists and stop her tickling.

"Got you at last! See, a Malfoy always wins!"

Ignoring his quip, she freed herself from his not too heavy grip and bent to gather the sealed parchment from the floor.

She showed it to Draco, indicating to the emerald green seal with a familiar script unfurling under a dragon which spread its powerful wings.

"Look here! This seems to be a text from the time just before the founding of Hogwarts by the four Founders as the school we know."

The wizard took a closer look. "It looks like an early form of the Hogwarts coat of arms, but with a dragon. And here is the motto that's still on it, ' _draco dormiens numquam titillandus_ ', which means-"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." Hermione finished for him. "It is a warning. And it might be a wild guess, but I think we discovered what is down in the dungeons."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wohooo, you're all making me soooo happy! This fast update was caused by me being banned to the couch for two days. See what happens then?**

 **Some of you remarked that Hermione was quite old at 10 to show her magic. I thought a long time before I wrote 'tenth' birthday. I just thought, well, Hermione is a super curious an inquisitive person, she would have searched (and found!) an explanation for her 'accidents'. And she would have experimented with her magic, trying to channel it somehow. That again would have called for the Ministry (underage magic). So, maybe, some smaller, weird things have happened before, but cover-Smaug becoming real was the first big thing. You can accept my explanation - or not. I simply think five or so years of accidental magic are quite long, and even if magic is an ability one is born with - the third molar is also something we are born with and appears much, much later.**

 **This chapter is totally cliché and a bit on the short side, but was soooo much fun to write - and made my brilliant beta, MrBenzedrine, want to lick chocolate from Draco. You, too?**

"A dragon? In Hogwarts' dungeons?" McGonagall blinked cautiously over her half-moon spectacles (seriously, was it a must for the Head of Hogwarts to wear those glasses?).

Draco and Hermione had hurried to her office after Hermione's deduction. The brunette witch paced back and forth now, while Draco calmly lounged in one of the armchairs.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? The peculiar sounds and rumbles down there, the cracks in the walls developing from the inside out, the motto that still is in the coat of arms."

Diggle, not familiar with Hermione's genius so close up, expressed his doubts.

"I don't know. Filius and I have been down there numerous times. There's nothing except those cracks and these wards. They're damaged, but still unbelievably strong."

"And ancient," Flitwick added. "So old, indeed, that they could have been erected in the years Miss Granger mentioned. Before we see what's behind, be it a dragon or a stray rat, I want to finish their examination." Hermione threw the Charms Professor a thankful glance. Analysing the wards first before wholly breaking them was the rational thing to do for her.

Everyone was waiting for McGonagall. "What do you think, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise, as if not believing that the Headmistress actually asked for his opinion. He straightened his back and seemed to grow one or two additional inches.

"I think Gr- Hermione drew a logical conclusion here."

A smile ghosted over the older witch's lips when she heard her student using the young woman's first name.

"Though, there's no reason to panic. After all, the dragon –which I feel in my bones is down there somewhere- slept for nearly a millennium in the darkness and cold. As reptiles, dragons are cold-blooded, and what we've heard so far was probably only a snore. It could be years before the beast really awakes." The Headmistress tilted her head appreciatively, while Hermione couldn't help but feel impressed. She always knew Draco was intelligent, but she had never witnessed him falling into Sherlock-mode (a description for Hermione at her best by Harry) and- it sent a warm jolt through her brain, along with other parts of her body.

McGonagall dismissed her visitors, after setting a deadline for Flitwick and Diggle for the examinations of the wards at the beginning of the new term after the Christmas holidays, and Hermione and Draco were on their way back to the Eighth Year's quarters when Draco stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not going to apologise for being right, Granger, so stop moping!" His voice was tinted with a trace of hurt- the rest was a mix between his usual arrogance and superiority.

Hermione was simply confused. "What?"

"I'm not as thick as your two usual companions. The second I presented my theory, your chastity belt expanded to your mouth. Then again, maybe I did humanity good for once-"

Something snapped in Hermione and, eyes blazing with anger, she turned towards him.

"Despite what everyone says, I'm not constantly talking, Malfoy!" She approached the man with her index poking into his chest (which was firm and muscled, her subconscious reminded her). "Firstly, I was thoroughly impressed by your explanation, and, secondly, I'm thinking things over to discuss them with Charlie, who is an expert for dragons, over Christmas. And for the love of Merlin, stop being such an arse every time I start thinking you're better than the prat you were the past years of our education!"

She became aware of their closeness when he grabbed her still poking finger and noticed the darkened colour of his eyes. His anger had morphed into something else, but what? Using his stronger physique, he pulled her against her just by her hand. She tumbled towards him and steadied herself with the other hand on his upper arm.

"You have no idea how _impressive_ I can be, Hermione." With these words, low and dark, he left her standing in the hallway.

She stood there for a whole minute to collect herself, all the while trying to convince herself that she didn't enjoy the moment of tension between them. She failed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Christmas party of the Eighth Years, hosted the evening before the holidays, was a very spontaneous one, which didn't make it less successful. Someone even had organised an enchanted mistletoe, which switched places and glued two people under it together until they kisses, totally disregarding their gender. That's why Hermione had already kissed a blushing Neville, a boasting Blaise, and even Hannah; all kisses were as innocent as they could get (though Ron had a strange expression when she pecked Hannah on the lips, giggling).

After the punch and the firewhiskey had been emptied, the group gathered around the fireplace, nursing a bottle of butterbeer as the conversation turned towards the plans for New Year's Eve.

"Will you host a party in the Manor again, Draco? Those were the highlight of the season before things went downhill for all of us." Pansy sat cuddled into Blaise's side.

"Because it's such a cheerful place nowadays, filled with pleasant memories?" The sarcasm was back.

Blaise winced. "You're right, mate. Though, throwing a party again would take your mother's thoughts off things for a while, don't you think?"

Draco's expression softened again at the mentioning of Narcissa. Hermione knew him well enough to realise he would give in. He was such a softie when it came to his mother. Then again, the woman had saved Harry's life.

"We've got a cottage at the Côte de Granite Rose in Brittany. Quite a sight, the landscape there, even if it's winter. I suppose-" He concentrated, and everyone around him knew he was trying hard to overcome his past in those moments, "-We could invite some people over. My fellow Eighth Years, for example."

The group cheered, and Blaise gave Draco a proud clap on his shoulder.

Full of Christmas spirit and thoughts of unity, Hermione fell into her bed exhausted.

Until the dreaded recurring nightmare of Bellatrix Lestrange carving unto her flesh woke her. Panting and sweating, she calmed her breath and fought her panic, just as she had learned in her therapy. When her heart stopped its arrhythmic beating, she stumbled out of her room to get a glass of water downstairs.

Only to find the kitchen sink already occupied.

Now, in the dark of the night, as a distraction from her nightmare, she could admire the delicious male being Draco had become at some point. With his pyjama pants riding low on his hips, the well toned backside came into view, and the thin white cotton of his t-shirt did nothing to hide the muscles on his upper body.

The distraction tactic worked. So well, in fact, that she gave a startled gasp when he turned around, a glass of water in his hands. What shocked her, though, was the haunted expression in his pale face.

"Nightmares, too?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He hesitated, then nodded solemnly. Hermione opened the cupboard and filled her own glass. Over the flowing water, she nearly missed his tensed muttering.

"I relive this night in the Manor, when my aunt had this blade in her hand, and you were on the floor-"

Hermione didn't question her instincts then, but acted upon them. In a wink, she had him in her arms. Slinging her arms around his waist, she pulled the tall man close.

"It's alright, Draco. I'm fine. Everything's going to be okay." She muttered the words over and over again, until she felt the tension leave his body with a deep sigh and his arms embracing her back. She didn't know how long they remained like this, but her feet started to get cold. When she wanted to step back, she felt- she couldn't. Groaning, the witch tilted her head, only to find her suspicions confirmed.

"Mistletoe. I'm sorry, Malfoy, but-"

Before she could finish the words, or even the thought, her lips were captured in a bruising kiss. Kissing Draco felt _nothing_ like the innocent kisses she previously shared under the offending plant. There was no iota of innocence in it -only passion, and soft lips, and a tongue that seduced her to open her mouth. And she did, oh how she did. She started responding with vigour, and their tongues clashed for the shortest moment when he pulled away. Feeling the enchantment of the mistletoe resolving, Hermione made a shaking step back, but that didn't stop Draco for whispering into her ear, his breath making her toes curl.

"Be sorry all you want. _I'm_ not."

 **A/N: The remark about reptiles is not farfetched. As long as it's dark and cold, they don't wake up when they brumate (not sure if this is the correct translation of the term 'Kältestarre'... feel free to correct me!). Though it can happen even then when they are threatened.**

 **Answers to reviews: Frogster (why/how long/which dragon will be a topic a bit later on, but it will be!); Slytherinvillain7 (you made me giggle like crazy by the JK-comment!); pgoodrichboggs (nah, no need to be sorry for being naughty, go on with it!); Makaco (cool penname, what does it mean?); littlecupofrandom (figurative is on the schedule later on!); Sam Wallflower (Gods, your comments crack me up every single time!Charlie, eh? Next chapter- but no danger for Dramione, you know me); Mistress DragonFlame (thank you, I'm a sucker for cute these days); Guest (thanks!); Dramione shipper17 (*blushes at compliment* reads review again *blushes again from head to toe*); CoolFanfictionLover (interesting tthat you use fangirl to describe Ginny, because that term is actually in my notes for a later chapter!); clarkfan325 (well, Blaise has, definetely); XxRemus John LupinxX (oh my is such a lovely expression!); Hanable- 13 (of course a dragon; no secrets here ;)); Grovek26 (welcome, as always!); LadyChocolateLover (no need to feel bad, honestly! Real life is so much more important! And don't worry, there's a confrontation between Ginny and Hermione coming up - and it will be an ugly one); Melek62 (I absolutely LOVE it when someone tells me I made him/her laugh! Thank you!); mNmcswain (holy cheese balls is such a funny thing to say! Lol!).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the longer-than-usal-time between the updates. Work and my will to finish another story first ('I hope, I love, I live'; a gift for my wonderful beta!) got in the way. But this one is longer than the last, so: forgive me?**

 **Please give a big shout-out to my dear, but utterly frustrated beta MrBenzedrine - if I were her, I'd move. She should drink her juice with a straw *hugs and kisses*.**

The second Charlie stepped out of the Burrow's fireplace, Hermione realised her memory hadn't betrayed her. The wizard still looked good enough to eat, even covered in soot. His hair was a shade darker than his brother's, the red rich and warm, which made his stunning blue eyes stand out even more. Charlie's physique was formed by his work, and the occasional tattoo peeked from under the sleeves of his shirt and the neckline.

Although, even when he and Hermione hugged tightly (tighter and longer than with his siblings), he didn't have the same effect of giddiness on her like in the summer. Not that she thought him unattractive- no way! But since the incident in the Eighth Years kitchen, the brunette found her mind occupied by another wizard. One – and that annoyed and infuriated Hermione to no end- that managed to turn her into a hot and bothered woman twice, and with just one kiss. And then he walked away- seriously! She was an intelligent being. That wasn't… appropriate. Yes, appropriate was a good word. However, Hermione's thoughts weren't entirely appropriate concerning the blond. Not even when she had her arms around another delectable male specimen who flashed her a wicked grin after letting go of her.

They kept Molly busy with different tactics: Ron asked for something to eat every hour (that wasn't such a sacrifice for him), Fleur told her mother-in-law every little detail about her progressing pregnancy (seriously, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to procreate if all of it was true). Harry, Ginny, and Hermione reported every snippet of their life at Hogwarts, Ginny ignoring Hermione decidedly, and Hermione counting to ten in nine different languages (Elvish and the Dark Tongue of Mordor being number three and four after Klingon) as not to throw a very un-Hermionish tantrum.

Christmas itself was a noisy, chaotic and lovely day, with Hannah losing her nervousness when Molly pulled her into an unprovoked hug and Luna and her father just being two more people in a bunch of craziness. For Neville it was his first Christmas with so many people around, and for the first hour, he was sitting in a corner shyly. Shortly afterwards, he was the heart of the party because of his surprisingly accurate imitation of several Hogwarts staff members, though he did the best Snape-voice on this side of the veil, if cool-as-a-cucumber Bill choking on his eggnog was any indication.

All in all it worked, and Molly behaved very close to her former self. Though, keeping Hermione's adoptive mother busy meant no time for talking to Charlie alone (about dragons, of course). The first opportunity she got for a chat -not that she didn't notice the meaningful glances he threw at her when nobody was looking- was late on Boxing Day when the other inhabitants of the Burrow had gone to bed, and she waited for Harry to finish his walk with Ginny.

He surprised her by placing his hands in front of her eyes from behind.

"Who is this?" She got into the game. "George?"

Soft, wet kisses were trailed over her neck. Hermione felt no excitement.

"Oh, Bill, I've been waiting for you!"

Charlie chuckled. "You little minx!" He ceased his ministrations and settled down on the sofa next to her, leaning comfortably on the leg she had placed on the sofa, while the other still rested on the floor. As a result, he practically sat between her legs.

"How's good old Hogwarts? Isn't it weird to be back?" the man inquired.

"Sometimes, yes," Hermione admitted. "But there's still so much to do, and our strange little group of Eighth Years make a surprisingly good team."

"Even Malfoy?" Charlie had inched closer by now and started playing with her curls.

"Especially Draco, I might say. I've been working very _closely_ with him." Hermione hoped Charlie would get the hint, which was a nebulous as it could get. She simply didn't know what was going on between the attractive blond and her; it was still an enigma. But Hermione solved riddles since first year, though this was the first time she felt butterflies in her stomach (or, moreover, dragonflies) while thinking about it.

Nope, the man in front of her didn't get the message, because he was now tracing her jaw with his index and her lips with his thumb. Stubborn Weasleys!

Meaning Draco and her, she exclaimed, "Charlie, we kissed!"

Deliberately meaning himself and Hermione, Charlie countered, "I know, Hermione, I was there, too!" He was obviously joking now, and she punched him playfully into his (well-toned, and, as she knew, widely tattooed) chest. "Ouch, I understood before you got violent!" In a very fast move – it had to be one of those Seeker-features, were they all that fast?- he pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and mumbled, "I try to behave, but I wouldn't take an Unbreakable Vow on it. I still want to continue what we started in summer." With that he settled on the armchair next to the sofa, bringing a visible distance between them.

"You're not mad or something? I simply don't know where he and I stand, but I've been thinking so much about him recently, and-"

Charlie gave her an honest smile. "Hermione, I'm handling dragons, I think I can stomach getting brushed-off by a woman."

The witch was glad he had broached the subject, and jumped right in. "Yes, about the dragons- which species would you expect in Scotland around Hogwarts?"

"None. The Common Welsh Green lives too far south, and the Hebridean Black only exists on said isles." Charlie furrowed his brow at the strange question.

"Was it always like this?" Hermione digged deeper.

"Actually, no. Now that you mention it, about thousand years ago, it was uncharacteristically warm in Britain, and both species expanded their areas. Biologists aren't sure to what extend they mixed, but the hybrids were particularly aggressive and magically powerful at the same time. Those hybrids were, apparently, very rare, so they didn't evolve to another subspecies or species. Why are you asking?"

Hermione was intrigued and decided to search for a book on dragons of the British Isles when back in Grimmauld Place.

"Just a little bit of related research. Thank you, Charlie." As if on cue, the front door opened and Harry and Ginny stumbled in, their faces red from the cold – and probably other activities. Before Ginny could even look at her, Hermione gave Charlie a friendly hug and stepped into the fireplace, knowing Harry would follow her.

A good departure, she mused. She hadn't even made it to ' _vagh_ ' – Klingon for 'five'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Before things got strained, Hermione would have asked Ginny for help for her outfit on Draco's New Year party, but she asked Hannah instead. As Andromeda and Teddy had also been invited, they met at her place to 'doll up', as the former Hufflepuff girl described it. Her decision to meet with Hannah was the best choice for Hermione; she and Ron's girlfriend got along splendidly, perhaps because Ron's and her 'break-up' hadn't put a stopper on their friendship.

After two hours of giggling and behaving utterly girlish with the company of a bottle of Prosecco, the two women stepped through the fireplace along with Andromeda and Teddy, calling the address that had arrived two days prior by owl. The invitation was directed to their whole Year and came on expensive paper in a neat and curvy script, sealed with the Malfoy seal in dark green wax. Though, Hermione noticed a difference between their schoolmates' invitation and her own: while the others were signed with 'Sincerely, D. Malfoy', hers bore the words 'Sincerely yours, Draco'. The realisation made a prime time for the dragonflies.

Hannah had decided to keep things simple with Hermione, afraid she would feel uncomfortable and not like herself if she was overly dressed up. Instead, she set highlights; blood red pumps with a moderate heel, lipstick in the same colour, and a deliberate charm to tame her unruly her at least a bit, so it was cascading down her back in something that equalled rivulets now. Truthfully, Hermione didn't know how to act when she encountered Draco. He had left early in the morning before Christmas, robbing her of the opportunity to talk to him –or punch him, depending on his reaction. Did the kiss and the undeniable, howsoever shaped, tension between them mean something at all? Or was it only in her head?

To her disappointment, it wasn't Draco, but Blaise who greeted them at the other side of the floo connection. He stood there, impeccably dressed in his dark grey suit, and bowed perfectly to them. "Ladies and Gentleman-" he winked at the giggling toddler, "I have the pleasure to welcome you in this glamourous Malfoy residence. You're all looking especially wonderful this evening. May I guide you to the rest of the society?" Laughing, Andromeda gave Blaise a one-armed hug that made Hermione wonder how often they encountered each other at Malfoy Manor, and both young women got two kisses on their cheeks from the wizard.

He led them down the hall into a ballroom, from where they could hear laughing and music in the background. Before Hermione could enter the festive decorated room and greet their friends, Blaise held her back.

"Draco's waiting for you in the library, I'll bring you there."

Two thoughts were running through Hermione's mind now: Draco wanted to meet her privately? And: Did every freaking Malfoy residence have its own library?

Stepping through the door Blaise had shown her, she was immediately caught in a web of knowledge; if in here were rows and rows filled with books to the ceiling, the air filled with the scent of parchment and paper, how fantastic would be the library at Malfoy Manor?

Her joy must have been visible on her face, because she heard a familiar voice drawling and laced with humour.

"Honestly, Granger, the dark arts side could have recruited you easily, just by granting you unlimited access to the libraries in the Death Eaters homes!"

Hermione's view finally focused on the blond man, who waited for her, holding out a tumbler with an amber liquid to her. Ignoring his teasing, she took it and sniffed it, analysing Draco's appearance over the rim of her glass. An expensive black suit with an open jacket, beneath a dark green shirt, complimented by M-shaped cufflinks in the same colour. His hair fell softly on his forehead, calling for her to tousle it. Meeting his silver eyes with hers, she felt the dragonflies forming an armada.

"That isn't firewhiskey -what is it?" She concentrated on the beverage swirling between her fingers.

"Armagnac. Produced on my family's land in the Gascogne, which makes it unattainable for everyone else."

After tasting the indeed divine liquor, she inquired, mockingly, "So that's why you wanted to meet me here? For a demonstration of your wealth?"

Draco smirked at her, totally unoffended. "I didn't think that was necessary anymore, but if it works… No, actually I found some very interesting books about dragons in the Manor and here which I wanted to show you."

He gestured for her to step to a table heavily loaded with very old books. The witch was quite excited, because she hadn't been able to locate such books in Grimmauld Place. Only then she noticed; standing next to the table meant stepping close to Draco. Not that she minded. At all.

She reached for one of the books ('Stories and Histories of Dragon Breeding' by S. Malfoy) and browsed through it, immediately captivated by it. They stood quietly side by side, until Draco spoke, quiet, as not to startle her in her reading.

"I've contacted this muggle mind Healer you spoke so highly about-"

"You listened to me?" Hermione was astonished; she really hadn't expected that.

"Apparently. And the voice in my head urging me to ask for a consultation sounded amazingly like you." That smirk again. Only an arm's length away from her.

"Now that's really a problem you should see a doctor for!" she teased back. Noticing her tumbler rested on the table directly beside him, she bravely leaned towards him. He didn't even flinch when she invaded his personal space, but instead brushed his fingers over her left forearm.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin and travelled up to her neck. She followed his eyes with hers and saw what possessed a seemingly uncomfortable fascination for him: the ugly script his aunt had carved into her skin. She realised that this was the first time since the war she wore short sleeves in his company.

"Don't you want to get rid of it sometimes?" His fingers had reached the end of the word 'Mudblood' and were circling around her wrist now. Something in his light touches caused a very pleasant heat below her naval.

"Every other day. On the other days I'm wearing it like an order of survival. I thought about surrounding it with a tattoo to make it a bit more aesthetic." Draco's other hand had taken up the task to caress the other arm.

"When you do that, I'm going to show you the tattoo on my body that isn't an insult to all reptiles." Before she could ask where exactly that was, Hermione felt herself pulled gently towards him by his arms that had sneaked around her waist. Her surprised intake of breath was interrupted by a kiss. Softly, carefully, and seductively his lips were pressed on hers. It stopped soon after it begun, leaving her wanting so much more. He pulled away slightly, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Now, _this_ is the moment when you realise I'm a former Death Eater and not worth your attention. Not to forget, I'm a prejudiced pureblood git with serious family issues, and you shouldn't touch me with a pole." Hermione detected the sadness in his words and realised he was as insecure as she was sometimes, only he overplayed it with his usual cocky behaviour.

"I can happily inform you you're wrong. I'm almost convinced you're not the same prejudiced pureblood git as before the war -well, at least not prejudiced anymore." His following chuckle accelerated her heartbeat considerably, and she was glad that the lighter atmosphere was back.

"Merlin, Hermione, I have no idea where this is going. But you're challenging me, and I feel like a better person when I'm around you, even if you drive me crazy with your antics."

She huffed. "Only crazy? You manage to turn me insane at times!"

He summoned her into his embrace again, trailing small kisses from below her ear to the juncture of her neck and her shoulder. "Like with this?" Hermione moaned involuntarily as an answer.

"Definitely."

Before he had the opportunity to play with her further, she decided to take the reins. Placing one hand on his neck and burying the other in his indeed soft hair, she demanded a kiss. Her demand didn't meet resistance, and this time it was Hermione who glided her tongue to gain entrance. They kissed with growing intensity, their tongues exploring the other's mouth, when a thought broke through Hermione's slightly oxygen-deprived brain she had to share.

"Draco… you know I'm not- uhm… exactly an expert in physical relations." A blush crept over her already heated body.

"Hermione Granger not an expert in anything? They should take away your Order of Merlin, First Class! But you read books, didn't you?" The bastard made fun of her! Worse: she liked it!

"Of course." She blushed even deeper, thinking briefly about the very descriptive books she had purchased in the summer in a muggle bookshop. "But if the rumours ring true, _you are_ an expert. And I'm _very_ _studious_ , so maybe you could teach me some things?" She had no idea where these words came from. Probably from a recently discovered part of the brain labelled 'inner slut/naughty librarian- handle with care!'. Draco's eyes darkened at her words, daring her to tempt him a little more and see what happened then.

"Careful. Playing with this dragon could get you burnt." It wasn't his words that sounded deliciously dangerous, but his seductive voice. She'd lie if she denied she felt a rush of arousal coursing through her.

"Oh, just you know, I already rode a dragon." She replied cockily.

"Sound promising."

The next kiss was heated, passionate, foreshadowing, and Hermione let her hands slowly wander over his upper arms, his shoulder blades, admiring the hard but incredibly warm surface of his pectorals she could detect beneath the fabric of his shirt.

In turn, Draco wrapped her curls around his finger, the slight tugging causing Hermione to groan deliciously. His hands, after mapping every inch of her sides from just below her bra to her hip bones, wandered towards her backside and came to rest comfortably on her arse. He didn't knead or grope her bum –though she really wanted him to.

She moved slightly against his palms, evoking an almost desperate noise from him against her lips.

"I'm pretty sure this red lipstick would be much better looking on my collar than on yours, mate!"

Blaise's voice from the direction of the door let their personal bubble implode. Damn those meddling Slytherins!

But instead of diverging like hit with lightning, as one could expect, Draco and Hermione stopped their kissing slowly, savouring every second of it, before turning to the dark skinned wizard.

"I very much doubt that, mate. Not that you're allowed to _try,_ " Draco good-naturedly warned, his arms still around the only witch in the room.

"Maybe one day I can under your supervision." Blaise winked at the slightly dishevelled Hermione. "For now it's time for you to return to your party. Narcissa is already searching for you, and it's bad form to leave the guests alone for too long while the host has a snogging session."

Hermione blushed the color of a Gryffindor banner. "Hey, we were _researching_!"

 **Responses to reviews: Dramione shipper17 (hope this stills your thirst for smut a bit, THANKS for your kind and fantastic review for the other story, you made me smile like crazy at it!); Sassystarbuck09 (hihih, glad that you like it!); BoredRavenclaw620 (every time I read your penname, I think: are there so many bored Ravenclaws out there?); ashoverb (thanks so much!); Frogster (happy that you're Sherlocked, too ;), and the Welsh... nearly right); Sam Wallflower (I'm a teacher, I'm resistant to the Imperius ;), Charlie isn't entirely out of the picture...); Melek62 (we should buy mugs, reading "Ich lehne den Epilog ab!" ;)); pgoodrichboggs (sorry about the drama in your life, whatever it is!); LadyChocolateLover (oh yes, Charliiiiiie, yummy, hope I got him to your satisfaction!); Grovek26 (giggled myself while writing the sene ;)); Mistress DragonFlame (psh, Basilisk... not, it's definitely a Dragon!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I laughed quite hard at your sweet compassion for the dragon ;)); mNmcswain (writer pulls out cool instrument from doctor-TV-show to get your heart beating again... worked?); Myrddin Emrys The Third (you're back at my stories, awesome!); colao (so yayyyy!); Guest (here is the update!); Ren Mashiro (we're all a bit obsessive here ;)); MadMadamA (sorry for the typos, I'm doing my very best; but a huge THANK YOU for the awesome compliments *blushes*); Guest (very yummy ;)); AllonsyPonds (is the name French?); IrishPrincess1987 (*giggles at making you squeal*), clarkfan325 (more kissing...).; Sundaegirl99 (squeeeees back, thank you!); CoolFanfictionLover (totally yipee!).**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Did I ever mention how happy it makes me to see how many people here read, review, follow or favourite this story? Totally! So, here's another chapter, and I don't exactly know when I get to write the next one as the rest of the week is loaded with work.**

 **As always, the biggest thanks goes to my wonderful beta, MrBenzedrine, who lightens me up with her stories and forces me to be hopeful - I always be grateful for that! Harry's reaction has her handwriting as well as some other lines in here - she's simply brilliant!**

By an unspoken agreement, Hermione and Draco decided to keep their changed relationship between them. A deadly glare in Blaise's direction commanded him to do the same. Having had his fair share of Malfoy-glares in his life, the wizard merely winked and gave a secret smile.

"Where have you been, Hermione? Hannah and Andromeda arrived quite some time ago," Harry wanted to know, taking in her slightly flushed appearance.

"Oh, there are some very interesting books related to our restoration project Draco wanted to show me in the library." Smooth, Hermione -two kisses with the blond wizard and the Slytherin cunning already sunk in.

"Are you certain that everything's okay? Or did Malfoy behave like a prat again? You seem to be agitated-" Her raven-haired friend raised his eyebrows questioningly. Now was not the time or place to explain exactly _how_ she became so agitated. But what should she tell Harry that wasn't a blatant lie? Thankfully, Ron, with a knowing twinkle in his blue eyes, stepped in, probably for the first time ever being more insightful than the other male part of the Golden Trio.

"Oi, Harry, you know how she gets when there's a library around. She's probably a bit high on all the knowledge. Or she's hypoglycaemic." Hermione could kiss him right now (on the cheek, of course), as Ron using such a complicated word without stuttering caused a decent distraction from her person. "What has you all staring? I got a dictionary from Hermione for Christmas! Now, get the woman something to eat before she faints!"

Even if she only shared stolen glances with Draco, Hermione enjoyed the party very much. The food was excellent, the champagne even more so, and laughter and conversations rang loudly through the house. Neville was forced to repeat the imitation performance from Christmas and Pansy played the piano. When the clock struck twelve, everyone gathered outside to see the private fireworks the Malfoys had arranged – everyone, that is to say, except Hermione, who was pulled behind a tapestry to receive a silent and private New Year's kiss that made her forget everything around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione didn't meet Draco again until the first day of school after the holidays. However, the young man had been a very prominent actor in her dreams; dreams that left a certain anticipation between her legs afterwards – seriously, they deserved an M-rating! Moreover, the books from the library Draco had shown to her had magically appeared in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place.

When they met again, luckily, it was time for their research in the library again. And even when the transparent glass walls prohibited too close contact between them, Hermione was glad that they were alone, sparing her the embarrassment to explain her giddiness and permanent blushing. But, boy, could Draco play her. Currently, he was standing behind her, leaving only a barely decent distance between them.

"Do you wear a different perfume today?"

"Possibly." Of course she did. One that, conveniently, had been wrapped with an emerald silken ribbon and waited on her pillow when she arrived back at Hogwarts. It smelled expensive, shifting between a garden in the summer – warm and sweet – and one in the spring, when the flowers started budding and only the bravest had opened their buds yet. She loved it.

"It reminded me of you. A strong, yet sometimes, delicate flower, untouched by any peasant insect, still waiting for pollination."

Merlin, would anyone believe her Draco Malfoy had a sappy side? She couldn't help but giggle at his words.

"What?" he demanded, confused.

"That sounded like something Neville would say!"

"Are you making fun of me?" His tone was mock-serious. "No-one makes fun of a Malfoy, I will make you pay for that!" He used his proximity to run his fingers over her ticklish sides, eliciting a squeal from Hermione.

"Leave it! You can make me pay all you want later, but for now, let's concentrate on our task."

He ceased his tickling immediately, only to growl into her ear, " _That_ I'm very much looking forward to." As if he hadn't bathed her brain in seduction, Draco dedicated himself to the stack of parchment resting on the table.

"Did the letter you sent to the archives in the ministry procure something useful?"

Hermione recollected her thoughts and answered, "Surprisingly, it did. There was a very old cadastral map, notifying the land where Hogwarts now stands to Reginald Hufflepuff, who was-"

-"Helga Hufflepuff's father. I was not asleep all the time like most of our dedicated peers in History of Magic, which is a fascinating subject –when it isn't taught by someone as old as history itself." If Hermione hadn't kissed him already, she would have started now. At the same time, she wanted to scold him for his arrogance. But, Hermione Granger was a pro in the know-it-all-game.

"The years the monks started educating children here coincide with the time Helga was about ten years old, I presume her father invited the monks to settle here with the perspective to have his daughter schooled in magic without being forced to marry her off before she was ready. After all, we know from other sources, he wanted his only heiress to be a strong woman that could stand her man in those times. And the monks from Ireland were known to be very emancipated for those times."

The blond was totally concentrated on her words, soaking up their meaning; she deduced this from his studious face and the curious spark in his now bright grey eyes.

"The question is, why did the Founders come back after finishing their education?" he murmured, shuffling through his notes in front of him, ruffling his hair from time to time, and giving it a pleasantly tousled look. Delicious was the first word that popped up in Hermione's mind. "Ah, here it is, I knew I read about something like this: this information comes from a letter from Slytherin to his mother, wherein he tells her he returned to his place of education with his closest friends, to 'reign a beast of unknown power and maliciousness in'. This means-"

Hermione's eyes widened at the revelation and she interrupted Draco mid-sentence "-The Founders returned to the monastery to help defeating a dragon! Most probably the one dragon-"

"-That now stirs beneath our feet," Draco finished. Hermione hastened to the mind map and the timeline, adding the new information on it. When she had nearly completed them, she stopped with the pen hovering above the paper. Two things suddenly connected in her brain. She pointed her wand in the rough direction of the Eighth Year's rooms, decisively summoning a book. Draco looked at her questioningly, but waited patiently, knowing Hermione would never withhold facts from him. Seconds later, a book came flying through the door of the cubicle.

"Do you recognise it? It's one of yours." She opened the 'Stories and Histories of Dragon Breeding'. "Severin Malfoy, the author, explains how he encountered his most dangerous adversary, a dragon, of course: 'It was on a quest with my friend and confidant, Salazar Slytherin. I nearly died among others, but I finally tied the beast down, hopefully for good.' This is nothing short of amazing, Draco! It was one of _your_ ancestors who finally sent the dragon to sleep!" Hermione felt that this could be a breakthrough for them.

But Draco's eyes had settled on the emerald green wax seal on the bottom of the page the witch had opened.

"I've got to send an owl to Mother for confirmation, but this-" his fingertip tapped on the seal carefully, "-wasn't the usual Malfoy crest back then. It only consisted of an 'M' on green ground, much simpler than today. This one is special -it's the first time that there's a dragon in it. Apparently my family has a deeper connection to those beasts than I believed."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the Eighth Year team put the Ravenclaws to shame in a fast and joyful Quidditch game on a rainy Saturday afternoon, those of them who didn't play trailed back to the castle. The weather was too uncomfortable to wait for the players, though Hermione didn't mind, as Draco was walking beside Daphne only a short distance in front of her, putting her in the very comfortable position to ogle his delectable bum. In Quidditch gear, he'd look even better, but how to persuade him to play?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the freshly showered and dressed players who caught up to them. After congratulating Ron, she pulled Harry into a fierce hug, finishing with a smacking peck on his cheek.

"Am I interrupting something? Maybe you're looking for another hookup? I don't believe there's any nearby tents for you to hole up in." Ginny's tone from behind Harry was venomous. The comment made Hermione's proverbial cauldron boil over. After an eye-roll that'd have made Mad-Eye proud, she decided to stop the girl's childish feud (seriously, even after all the sex she had, Ginny wasn't behaving like an adult yet) once and for all. Giving Harry the silent command not to interfere and pitying him somehow at the very moment, she detangled herself from her friend and turned towards Ginny. She noticed then that not only their group had stopped at the redhead's loud words, but other students as well. Great, she didn't really appreciate having a public argument with Harry Potter's girlfriend after keeping it all quiet in the summer.

"Of course we slept together, Ginny! In _one_ bed! Because it was _fucking_ _cold_ and we were afraid to _die_!"

She heard Pansy gasp. Well, it wasn't an everyday occurrence one could hear Hermione Granger swear. She felt a slight tug on her robes – later she was informed that Ron had carefully removed her wand from her pocket, not to protect her sister, but to avoid her remorse afterwards if she couldn't control her temper and hexed Ginny.

"And you didn't see the opportunity that he could warm you a bit more? From the inside? He's quite talented at that as you know."

Oh, seriously? Hermione felt like she was in one of the early evening soap-operas her grandmother used to watch. Only the dramatic music in the background was missing -or an evil twin.

"Don't be daft! I told you a thousand times: There was _nothing_ going on between Harry and myself when we were on the run!" The brunette kept her voice controlled, but it could have sliced paper.

The fangirling redhead probably deemed it a smart move to spit out the next sentence. "I always knew you were a prude. Every other girl would have tried to get him."

Hermione saw Daphne slap her forehead at the sheer dumbness.

"You're not even making sense, Gin. Either I'm a bitch for sleeping with your boyfriend, who wasn't even your boyfriend at the time; or I'm a prudish bint for not wanting him to shag me?"

"Well, yes!" the last words came a tad timidly; maybe she was finally realising how insane her annoying accusations were.

"Just because I can't stand lies. I'm not some asexual being, either, thank you very much! Ask your brother about that." Hermione added, and Ginny turned to Ron, who stared at the two girls with a reddened face and pointed to himself, as if asking, "Me?"

"Not _him_! _Charlie!_ "

This time, Hannah's and Luna's sharp intake of breath could be heard. After all, both of them met Charlie over Christmas. Hey – one could appreciate other male bodies when in a relationship, couldn't one?

Hermione used the distraction to address Ginny a bit softer. "I understand that you had a hard time here at Hogwarts while we were hunting the horcruxes. And you're struggling with the aftermath of the war, as we all do, no matter which side we were supposed to belong to." Draco's inner struggles and misplaced insecurities came to her mind. "But that doesn't give you the right to behave like you do at the moment. You have to admit to yourself that sometimes you're simply envious because Harry took his best friends with him, but not his girlfriend -or, to be exact, his ex-girlfriend at that time." Now it was out, the ugly truth.

"I would have been of use. I could have filled your position as well!"

Hermione snorted at Ginny's words. "Sorry, Ginny, I'm not convinced. You wouldn't have known what hit you. What would you have done? Throw a bat-bogey hex at the Snatchers? Heavens, we prepared years for this fight for . Even then, I failed at some points. And have scars to prove it." In the soap-opera, she'd shown her scar to the crowd dramatically. But she had her share of drama in her life, thank you very much. Adventures, though, were another thing altogether.

Hermione's harsh words hit Ginny with the same efficiency as a stunning spell, and she blanched beneath her freckles.

"I'm drifting off-topic, sorry. Listen, and listen well: I miss being friends with you, and I'm not interested in Harry that way, and-"Hermione exchanged a short glance with the young Malfoy and saw him confirm her unspoken question with a slight nod. "And I'm with Draco!"

If a pink unicorn with McGonagall in a bikini on its back ran through the crowd now- nobody would have noticed them, because all eyes were on the brunette witch and the blond wizard now. His characteristic smirk showed on Draco's features, confirming to Hermione the flare of the dramatic that lay in his family.

Harry, clearly torn, spoke quietly to his girlfriend upon her pleading glance, "Oh, come on, Gin. Don't start crying...erm...you sort of had it coming-" His girlfriend sent him a death glare, reminding Hermione of Molly. Harry added promptly, "I love you, you know that. But she's right, you've overstepped some boundaries of friendship and good manners. That doesn't mean I love you less, but you should think about what Hermione said."

Even if she felt a certain satisfaction in winning the confrontation, the adrenaline rushing through her veins wasn't welcome at all. She excused herself and put some distance between her and the group, who had resumed the path to the castle again, with Harry holding a sobbing Ginny to his side.

That was when she felt herself being pushed against a big oak, closely followed by a pair of very welcomed lips slanting over hers in a heated kiss.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're angry? I bet even Longbottom has to adjust his pants now." One of Draco's hands held her head possessively, while the other braced himself against the tree, his body covering the whole length of hers. Hermione relished the feeling of him.

"What about you?" she asked, breathless from the kiss. A deliberate roll of his hips against hers answered her question – he was definitely sporting an erection. Hermione felt arousal washing over her like water, as if she was dying of thirst and hadn't realised it, shortly followed by a bout of female pride, because she was the one triggering this reaction. Did every woman feel like this whenever that happened?

After another slow, promise-filled clash of tongues, Draco let go of her. He, too, was breathing heavily, and if his fully blown pupils were any indication, it was his brain that told him to stop, not his body. This made her heart warm up to him even more.

"So- Charlie Weasley? Isn't he the one who works with dragons in Romania? You really have a thing for them, princess." He tried to start a decent conversation.

She winked at him, wondering where all the cockiness came from. "Only for a certain blond one!"

 **Thanks to those who reviewed: LadyChocolateLover (hope you liked the argument between Ginny and Hermione, you've been waiting for it so long!); BoredRavenclaw620 (if it makes you laugh, my goal is achieved!); Sam Wallflower (yes, Hermione still has a lot to learn in that department, but she has a great instructor, hasn't she?); MrBenzedrine (*hands towel after cold water incident and grins*); Sundaegirl99 (oh yes, he is, lol!); Grovek26 (hope this is to your liking); Myrddin Emrys The Third (you're welcome!); colao (Thank you!); pgoodrichboggs (about the fire - ask MrBenzedrine, she already felt it, lol!); clarkfan325 (Hermione didn't exactly have feelings for Charlie, it was just a summer flirt for her in which she saw some potential to explore - then along came Draco); Dramione shipper17 (oh yes, very edible, I kind of had Stephen Amell from Arrow in my mind...agreed?); Mistress DragonFlame (here comes Helga, hehe - okay for you?); Slytherinvillain7 (now that you read the chapter to the end *points to the books on the desk*); HarryPGinnyW4eva (yeah, Hermione isn't exactly subtle in her rejection of charlie, she's got no training in that, lol; and of course you made me laugh - that's what I love about reviews!); Guest (we will come back to the dragon, soon!); Dracosgirl007 (veeeery cool penname!); IrishPrincess (there are more smutty scenes to come, don't worry ;))!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tataaa, here it is, the next chapter! I hope you like it, it's getting a bit smutty in here. The biggest thank goes to my epic beta MrBenzedrine who teaches me and encourages me, who Supports me and listens to my ramblings. AND she even gets me to read and love ships I don't ususally look into: she wrote a Drarry story (WIP) that got me hooked, so, dear fellow Dramione-shippers, give it a try, you will be rewarded. The story is called 'Happy Birthday To Draco'. Kyonomiko was so inspired by it that she wrote a wonderful and sweet Dramione-companion piece to MrBenzedrine's Story called 'All I Want Is You', which is equally brilliant. Check them both out, yes?**

 **Now on with the story, I hope you all like it!**

"What if, through a shitty twist of fate, Voldemort isn't dead?"

"Harry, you pulverised him into Voldy-confetti. He's definitely dead."

"What if the remaining Death Eaters form a terror cell and recruit again?"

"They're all dead, or in Azkaban, and will stay there for the rest of their miserable lives. And they are not _that_ clever."

"What if he decides his father was right in what he believed?"

Hermione couldn't resist to tease him. "You mean that Malfoy men have the most gorgeous blond hair ever?" Lucius Malfoy was definitely a twelve on the arsehole scale ranging from zero to ten- but no witch would deny he was drop-dead attractive (sometimes literally).

Harry gave an eye-roll he adopted from his female best friend currently smirking at him from across their table in the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione reached over to cover his hand with hers. "Remember what you learned in therapy? You've got to let go of you irrational fears and accept peace. And you have to admit, you had a slight obsession with Draco in Sixth Year."

"But I was right, you know, he was a Death Eater!"

"Yes, he _was._ Past tense. And you were paranoid, nonetheless." She really didn't want to have this discussion with him.

Ron approached them now, holding three butterbeers in his hands. "What our bespectacled friend-" he paused shortly to let his word choice sink in and earned a proud smile from the brunette, "Wants to tell you is that he doesn't trust Malfoy, even if he behaves only like a regular prat and not like the Death Eater-brainwashed pureblood prick like the last years. And he's afraid that he will hurt our girl."

Harry nodded strongly and then whined, "Of all wizards you could choose- why did it have to be the albino ferret you fell for?"

Hermione loved the boys for their protective streak and how much they cared for her well-being. Though- "I didn't say I fell for him, it's too early to say so. I like him, and we definitely have a kind of chemistry I'd like to explore. And if I remember correctly, you two wanted me to discover my –'wild side'."

"You never listen to us. Why start now? Why with Malfoy? You could have Charlie, but noooo, seems the Weasley brothers have bad luck with Hermione Granger." Ron threw in.

"Boys, really. Draco has been nothing but-" she wanted to say 'kind', but that wasn't an adjective fitting for Draco, so she started again, "He respects my intellect, and he makes me laugh. He's not afraid to discuss things with me and challenges me. And he's handsome." She added the rest to tease the two young men she called her best friends.

Begrudgingly, Harry murmured after a while, "But if he hurts you in any kind of way-"

"-we will have his head _and_ his balls!" Ron finished for him, and Harry smacked the hand flat on the table for emphasis.

"Interested much in Draco's body parts? I had no idea, gentlemen. I'm afraid I don't share." Hermione teased, raising her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the male they were all referring to.

Ron spluttered his butterbeer over the table. "Ah, geez, Hermione! That isn't funny!" But it was, and so she smiled triumphantly.

"I still don't like him, but I guess we can tolerate him for your sake, for a little while at least. And Hermione-"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Please make sure to use protection, yes? The world isn't ready for another Malfoy."

Hermione nearly choked on her butterbeer, blushing beet red.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rumours surrounding the scene between Ginny and Hermione spread through the school like a wildfire. By lunch on Sunday, Hermione either had the magically equivalent of a catfight (uneducated people called it a 'pussy duel') or was pregnant with Draco's or Harry's child. In any case, Ginny was jealous. In some versions the redhead wanted to be with Draco, in some with Harry, sometimes even with Hermione.

The reactions of the other Eighth Years were surprisingly few. Pansy threw a knowing glance at Daphne, and Ernie owed Blaise ten Galleons, but other than that, they had expected a bigger drama. But maybe the war taught them more than they realised: love and affection had to be cherished, no matter the House, blood status, or gender.

Nonetheless, the public deserved as much time to get used to their new relationship as they did themselves. Therefore, the only public displays of affection they showed the next two weeks were an occasional kiss on the lips and his arms sneaking around her waist to pull her against him.

Behind closed doors, however, Draco was taking it achingly slow with Hermione, while her curiosity to explore new aspects of intimacy grew each day. But Merlin, how she wanted to see the often prominent bulge in his trousers close up. They lay on the bed of his room and his thumbs were tracing on the skin above her skirt's waistband, and her own just reached his belt buckle-

When a very large owl pecked impatiently on the window. She almost groaned in frustration when Draco got up to let the bird in. Spotting Draco, the owl flew to him, cooing and chirping.

"A female?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. She's my mother's." Another female totally smitten with the Malfoy heir, apparently, because the bird was pressing her head into Draco's palm, wanting to be petted. Getting her a treat and releasing the owl shortly after (Hermione swore the animal sighed when she took off), Draco scanned the letter.

"My mother had a look into our family history, and I was right; Severin Malfoy introduced the dragon in our crest. His son later wrote it was because of his 'special powers', though Mother couldn't find out yet what they were. And she's asking for you-"

"Excuse me?" To say Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. "You told her about us?" Upon seeing Draco's raised eyebrows along with his head shaking no, she added, "Not that you shouldn't or something, but it's quite early, and I don't want to get hexed this fast, you know?" Brilliant; she was babbling. Totally mature. And the sexy blond in the room smirked.

"She won't hex you, that's unbecoming of a decent pureblood. She'd poison your food." Hermione threw a pillow after him, which he dodged effortlessly.

"How does she know, then, if it wasn't you?"

"I guess Pansy wrote it in her weekly letter." He answered without hesitation.

Now it was Hermione's turn to raise her brows. "Pansy? In her weekly letter?"

Draco settled on the bed next to her again, chuckling. "Are you jealous, Granger?" The use of her last name indicated the obvious challenge.

"No. Of course not. Why should I be jealous of my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend because she's exchanging weekly letters with his mother? Never." Okay, maybe she was a bit sarcastic here.

Draco's smirk widened into one that would made even Poppy swoon and started playing with her curls. "Pansy is one of my oldest friends. We were kind of expected to get together at some point, and we were for a very short and horny phase some years ago. We did some experimenting and split again, because we worked much better as friends."

The green monster in Hermione's chest calmed down a bit.

"But why is she so close with your mother?"

The wizard's face turned serious suddenly. "My mother is kind of like an aunt to Pansy. Our fathers were pretty close during our childhood, and hers wasn't less a bastard than mine. Her mother, though, is still a cold bitch, if you excuse my words. And, as insane as my whole family is, my mother is a very loving woman and always there for me. She's the only motherly person Pansy has."

Understanding, Hermione nodded. No-one knew better than her how important a mother figure was for her, especially after the war. She would have been lost without Molly Weasley and her big heart. The story of her parents was one she had yet to tell Draco.

For now, she wanted to alleviate the atmosphere again. "A horny phase with experimenting, yes? That's about it."

Draco's laugh became a sinful rumble. "Exactly. I simply wanted to know-" his hands wandered to the top button of her blouse, pushing it through its loop slowly, "What is hiding beneath a girl's clothes." Hermione's breathing hitched when he began to drop hot, open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone and lower until they reached the soft upper rounds of her breasts. He peeled the now entirely open blouse from her shoulders, leaving her only in her –thankfully tasteful- bra.

He locked his eyes with hers for a moment, as if looking for a certain confirmation. He must have found it, because a second later one hand, with an expert move, he snapped open the clasp of her bra. When her nipples came in contact to the suddenly colder air, they hardened immediately. Draco must have liked what he saw, because his eyes darkened even more.

It was the first time Hermione was topless in front of a man, but she wasn't afraid or timid. Only curiosity and arousal coursed through her veins when she pulled Draco towards her for a passionate kiss. But she felt a hot rush between her legs when his hands began to roam over her chest, carefully rolling the pebbled peaks between his fingers. He established a delicious rhythm of kneading both breasts with his big palms, alternating it with pulling and teasing the nipples with increasing force, all the while kissing her.

She was moaning and sighing shamelessly, total putty in his hands. Somewhere in between, she opened her eyes again and noticed he had lowered her on the bed, with him leaning on one elbow next to her. The witch could feel his hardness pressing into her side, calling for her to explore it.

"More?" A particularly well-placed caress of the sensitive peak of her left tit forced a moan to fall from her lips instead of a coherent answer.

"I need an actual answer, Hermione. Do you want more?" Draco ceased his ministrations on her upper half, only to trace one index from her knee over the inner side of her thigh, disappearing under her skirt and making full use of her automatically spreading legs. A tingle of unknown dimensions followed his touches. Her panties must be soaked by now, she presumed.

"You still owe me an answer, princess."

"Yesss," she almost hissed, "I want more."

His fingers made quick work of her skirt, and she wriggled out of it. Her panties remained on her body, and it frustrated her when his fingers stayed out of them at first, playing with the seam.

"Tell me, have you ever played with yourself?" His voice was pure seduction, low and velvety.

She could only nod.

"Only with your fingers?"

Gods, did he have to ask those questions now? Her curls flew around her head when she shook it, and she could hear him give an almost desperate moan. His voice was husky when he talked again, "Interesting. It's always the quiet ones. You've got to show me sometime."

Before she had the opportunity to react on his plans, his hand disappeared into her panties and instantly found her clit.

"Fuck..." She cursed at the initial contact, at which he only chuckled. His fingers were warm and so absolutely perfect. Even more so when his index trailed down to her sopping passage to scoop up some of the wetness there.

He played her like a fiddle, eliciting the most beautiful music of lust from her, falling from her lips in the form of moans, sighs and demands to go faster. He obliged, circling and prodding her sweet bud with increasing speed and pressure. She had no idea how long she bathed in the waters of pleasure, but the tingle and push and shove and coil between her legs spread in her whole body, making her throw her arms behind her head and her body arch towards him in an attempt to reach more friction. Another finger sunk into her virgin entrance now, only with a third of its length, but making additional nerves tingle like on fire nonetheless.

And then, with an explosion of light behind her eyes, she fell over the edge, all pleasurable tension collapsing and exploding in a fall into absolute bliss. She had experienced orgasms by her own hand and by a vibrating little helper, but nothing could compare to Draco's fingers on and in her, clamping down on him, pulling him even deeper.

When her heartbeat had slowed down a bit, she forced her eyes open, only to find him staring at her, his expression a mixture between male pride and adoration, his damp finger cupping her jaw. He pressed a sweet kiss on her lips, the contact lingering for some seconds.

"You enjoyed it." Not a question, a statement.

Her lips curled into a smile. "Of course I did. But do you know what I'd enjoy even more? Equal rights."

She swore she could feel his so far neglected, but steel hard cock twitching against his trousers at her fingers hovered just an inch above his belt buckle, when an insisting knock resonated from the door.

"Seriously?" Groaning, Hermione let her head fall on Draco's solid chest. The wizard gave a frustrated huff, but got up nonetheless after he kissed her forehead gently. He slandered towards the door, opening it only a crack.

"Blaise, you know I put up the silencing charms for a reason, don't you?" he scolded his friend grumpily.

"That's why I broke them down only _partially_. Don't get your exquisite boxers in a twist, mate, I'm here to inform you that McGonagall wishes to speak to you and the beauty that is, without a doubt, residing in your room right now."

Draco muffled a less than enthusiastic thank you to his friend and closed the door again.

Despite the fact that Hermione, for once, wasn't looking forward to the chat with the Headmistress, she giggled while she started to collect her clothes. "Blaise has a knack for timing, doesn't he? Maybe we should sell him tickets to our private show?" She began to enjoy using sexual innuendos. Of course, she would never tell Harry or Ron that.

Draco gathered his wand from the bedside table and grinned at her. "Not a good idea. He's more the type for –what do the muggles call it? - participatory theatre."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With a swish of her wand, Hermione attached the mind map and the timeline from their library workplace to an empty place on the wall of Headmistress McGonagall's office. Draco and Hermione summarised their discoveries with the visual help, taking turns explaining and reasoning.

Hermione realised again how well the two of them worked together academically. For the first time in her school years, the presentation was effortless for her, as she wasn't practically _waiting_ for her partner to mess up. And yes, she knew it was a tad arrogant, but proven by experience nonetheless.

When they were finished, McGonagall gave an approving clap with her hands – that was as good as a cheering applause from her person. Flitwick gave a proud grin, and even Diggle showed a sincere smile that irritated Draco somehow, because he shifted closer to the brunette witch.

"You've made astonishing progress! And you only read your way through the half of the documents, correct?" McGonagall spoke from behind her desk.

"Yes, there are still some things we want to uncover. Though access to some additional literature, which is most probably found in the restricted section, could help." Most of the really old stuff they wanted to look into was stored there, protected from too eager First Years (like Harry, Hermione or Ron were) and, in other cases, to protect the pupils from the magic inside them.

"Not a problem, dear. I'm going to send a permission form to Madam Pince for you and Mister Malfoy." The students made an appreciating nod, and the Headmistress gestured for the professors to speak.

"Filius and Greg, have you found something interesting?"

"Indeed, Minerva, indeed," the tiny wizard explained excitedly, "I modified an ultrasound spell normally used for Healer's diagnostics to scan the deeper parts of the dungeons, and we have found something that resembles a sleeping chamber. So far, the evidence supports Miss Granger's and Mister Malfoy's theories. We wanted to explore further, but there are two layers of wards I could identify: One is tied to the castle and more complex than anything I've seen so far in my career, and those are still mostly intact. The other layer, interwoven with the first, is the one that is damaged more intensely, but the problem is that it's keyed to a certain magical signature or blood, maybe even a combination of both."

Hermione gasped at the last sentence and stared into the empty space, retreating into her 'mind palace' as Harry called it (seriously, she shouldn't have given him his own Sherlock-collection).

McGonagall addressed the other witch about two minutes later, smiling fondly, because she was all too familiar with this behaviour. "Miss Granger, I can see the clogs in your head turning vividly. Is there a theory you're ready to share?"

Hermione shook her head decisively. "Not yet, Headmistress. Before I tell you, I have to do some-"

"-Research." Three voices finished for her. She turned around to see Flitwick, McGonagall, and the blond sin next to her smiling at her.

For a moment she saw Draco flashing the flabbergasted Diggle a triumphant smirk before his grey orbs sparkled at her mischievously again. "You're quite predictable sometimes!"

Oh, she was predictable? She'd show him what she learned from the snakes: striking when the prey expected it least.

 **A/N: Maybe some of you expected a bit more drama in Harry's and Ron's reactions. But there's enough of it in many other stories. I wanted them to react how I imagined my own friends in a similiar situation (which is totally hypothetical, because my husband is the angel in our relationship: he's calm and sensible, and patient, and insightful, while I am... not. Take all bad traits described in the story - except the jealousy -, throw them in a pot, and that's me). So, sorry if that doesn't live up to your expectations.**

 **Thanks for the reviews: Grovek26 (I totally agree with your description of Harry!); mNmcswain (more of the ancestors to come); Slytherinvillain7 (I have honestly no idea where the unicorn-bikibi-idea came from, but I'm happy you liked it!); BoredRavenclaw620 (thank you, I hope you like this!); Sam Wallflower (Heavens, Iris, your reviews make me all fluffy inside, really!); LadyChocolateLover (I don't think you're making things too slow, I simply imagined them to be like this and don't see much between their former relation and being a couple); pgoodrichboggs (there's definitely the reason why trees are our friends, they are wonderful places to make out, I agree!); Guest (your review made me laugh very hard!); MadMadamA (I'm very happy that you enjoy the history parts so much!); Sundaegirl99 (hehehe, loved the expression with the apples!); Mistress DragonFlame (sorry you didn't like the confrontation with Ginny. Hope this chapter makes it up to you); clarkfan325 (the revelation was planned from the beginning, glad you liked it!); Myrddin Emry The Third (Thank you!); Dramione shipper17 (oh, I love Neville, though I never saw him as hot, but I like his clumsiness and his loyal and sweet nature!); Hanable-13 (hehehe, the broom reference, hehehehe, love it!); Melek62 (I absolutely agree that a bit of jealousy is justified, i mean: two teenagers in one tent- a teacher's nightmare); NikeCeleste13 (here is more ;)); CoolFanfictionLover (yeah, idiot covers it very well!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I'm a bit in worry that you don't like the conversation with Harry and Ron...); Kyonomiko (yayyy for catching up! I hope you don't mind the reference to your brilliant one-shot!).**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone. I've had a very shitty week, and am struggling with some private problems that won't go away some time soon. I'm not American, thus I'm not celebrating Thanksgiving, but I appreciate the thought to be thankful. I'm trying to be thankful for what I have instead of mourning what I can't have, even if it comes so naturally to what feels everyone else to me. So, for once, I won't reply to every single review because of my sullen mood, but let me tell you, they mean so much to me and make me smile, please go on with them.**

 **Another thing I'm eternally grateful for is my beta and friend MrBenzedrine: You're an angel, honestly. You make me cry and laugh (often at the same time), and you believe in me, that's more than I can say about myself.**

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Honestly, did Harry always had to start with this one? It was like a business card. Hermione avoided her disarming with a sticking charm that attached her wand firmly to her hand.

" _Ferula_!" Hermione conjured bandages to bind Harry's legs together. He vanished them, much to her dislike, with only a slight stumble.

" _Incarcerous_!" He really tried to bind her, but a well-placed " _Protego_!" prohibited that, closely followed by " _Avis Oppugno_!" from her mouth.

Heavens, Hermione had so much fun in this duel with Harry and was really happy that it was his name she had procured from the glass bowl in Diggle's DADA-lesson. The professor, finally, let them duel, having gained enough trust on the class' abilities. Most duels had ended after a short minutes, but Hermione and Harry knew each other's weaknesses too well to have one dominate over the other this fast. Hermione knew Harry tended to fire his spells and jinxes slightly to the left, while Harry knew Hermione's shield was always the weakest in the right top sector. She as well preferred quite vicious curses that surprised her opponents because of her otherwise more 'good-girl'-appearance, and The Chosen One was weaker when he put his weight on his right knee, having landed too hard on it in a Quidditch match some years ago. Not many knew Hermione was ambidextrous in her wand-handling (well, Rodolphus Lestrange was aware of that now. But you have to send a letter to a very quiet and exclusive place on a rocky isle called 'Azkaban' to ask him about that), but Harry did, of course.

" _Deprimo_!" The air around Hermione began to move, whipping in her face.

" _Meteolojinx Recanto_!" she countered, which was quite easy because the spell Harry used was basically one to affect the micro weather.

" _Mobilicorpus_!" Harry tried again, catching Hermione off guard with this one. She felt her feet loosing contact to the ground, levitating her some inches above it. A quick " _Molliare_!", a cushioning charm, avoided a hard impact when her raven haired friend ended the spell, but, as the most brilliant arch enemy of all times (forget Voldemort, it was Moriarty in Hermione's eyes) said, it's the landing that kills you, not the fall. And so she sunk down, scraping her knees on the cold stone floor in the process.

She caught Draco's eyes as he stood in a safe distance behind Harry. The handsome wizard flinched visibly when she touched the ground, his hand nervously reaching for the wand she was aware he kept in a holster next to his right hip. But he controlled himself, the hand balling into a fist, the feet twitching in an effort to keep standing where he was.

This all happened in a split second, right before Hermione yelled " _Obscuro!_ ", blindfolding Harry momentarily to get on the same level again. The distraction the spell caused was enough for her to jump to her feet again. Without eyesight, Harry send " _Langlock_!" in the witch's direction. Hermione was quite proud how intuitive his aim was when he effectively glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth. He was, too, and she could see him smile triumphantly, thinking without a doubt he had bested her. But Hermione had practised non-verbal and wandless magic, and that's was why she could unglue her tongue again without moving her wand at all. So Harry was really surprised when she uttered " _Reparo_!" towards his trousers. He realised Hermione must have overheard his conversation with Ron at the breakfast table that the zipper was broken and therefore he wanted to ask Hermione later that day to repair it (he still had problems with this special spell) . Well, she did now, with a bit more force than necessary, making her male friend cross his legs as if he was a tad uncomfortable downstairs.

The duel between Harry and Hermione went on for nearly an hour, and the other students had formed a circle around them (with a reasonable security distance, of course), staring at the two friends and their impressive display of magic. At some point, they had foregone verbal spells and fought with pure magic, but still none of them got the upper hand. Finally, Diggle ended their duel with a _sonorused,_ "Enough!".

The two of them ceased their spell firework and grinned at each other, their hair plastered at their foreheads by their sweat. "Merlin, Hermione, that was so much fun!" Harry voiced, hugging his female best friend.

Diggle coughed to get the class' attention. "I'm going to end this now, taking the advanced time of our lesson into consideration. As you are equally capable, the duel could have lasted hours without one of you winning. This, dear class, was a really advanced duel like you wouldn't even have seen between experienced Aurors. Congratulations to you two, and, Miss Granger, may I express my deepest regret that you still refuse to join the Auror ranks after school?"

Hermione blushed at her teacher's compliment. "As much fun as this duel was, I've had enough fights for my life for a lifetime, Professor Diggle. I stand by my decision."

Slightly cooled down and happy, Hermione left the DADA room some minutes later with Draco lacing his fingers with hers. The walked quietly for a while, until she voiced her thoughts. "I'm quite proud of you, do you know? I saw you struggling when I was down on the floor, but you didn't give into it."

Draco gave an almost shy smile. "That's a practical advice this mind healer – psychiatrist, gave me. Try to stop for a second before you lash out and rethink again: Is it really a threatening situation or is the threat only in your memories?"

Impulsively, Hermione threw her arms around the blond and hugged him strongly.

"Umph. Oh yes, should I have told you that I saw the therapist for the first time after Christmas?" he asked, rhetorically. Talking about his feelings was what he still was learning.

She shoved him playfully. "You're such a-"

"-Foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach?" He donned his irresistible smirk. "I think you already mentioned that. What about something new?"

Instead of countering, she increased her height by stepping on her tiptoes, his tie firmly in her grip, and whispered into his ear with as much seduction as she could muster, "I wanted to say 'perfectly fuckable wizard with a very impressive-", dramatic pause for effect, "-Intellect. But you stole my moment, so I'm retreating to my friends now." With that said, Hermione left a flustered Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the hallway, his pale cheeks painted a pretty shade of pink.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat in the area of the library accessible to all students and waited for Draco so they could start their first legal visit to the restricted section for their project together. She strolled through the shelves with books on healing and anatomy, having thought about merging modern muggle medicine and positively ancient wizarding healing a lot lately. All the battle wounds she had to attend to through the war forced her to learn the spells and potions to replenish blood and mend broken skulls very fast, foregoing her usual desire to understand the inner workings of the magic behind it.

She had just opened a book about re-growing lost organs (the wizarding world was probably one of the few places where one could actually _lose_ something in one's body), when she heard a person approaching her. She turned, a wide smile on her lips, fully expecting it to be Draco. Instead, she looked into Ginny's face.

The redhead's feet shuffled nervously over the floor, and her face showed how uncomfortable she was. Hermione waited some time for her to make a move. When nothing happened, except more shuffling, she asked, willing her impatience and slight grudge out of her voice, "Hi, Ginny. Can I help you?"

"Uh, actually, I… I really don't know how to begin…"

"Just start with something simple," she suggested, while a voice that sounded suspiciously like her favourite Slytherin's snarl, added, _'_ _That's something even a Weasley should master.'_ No, she had to give Ginny a chance to make amends. She missed having her around as a friend.

"I came to apologise." This seemed to do the trick as the witch straightened her posture, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile, and so Ginny went on, "Our confrontation back on the way from the Quidditch pitch is something I'd rather not experience a second time. You were right, you know? I've been jealous and mistrusting towards you. Your words hurt a lot, and it took me a while, and some long chats with Harry, to really see reason. We all suffered, and my way to cope wasn't a wise one. Though, there's still this little voice telling me that something could have happened between you and Harry in that tent. But maybe I can overcome this with time."

"You're not totally wrong. Of course something could have happened, and there were moments when it would have been the easiest way to alleviate some of the stress we were under." The younger witch inhaled sharply at the brunette's words. "But the important thing is that _nothing_ happened, even if both of us weren't bound in a relationship at that point. Though, there are no such feelings between Harry and me. It's just your silly Weasley hot-headedness playing tricks with your mind." She gave a wider smile at the latter words, teasing her friend a bit, her heart feeling considerably lighter.

"So, we're all good?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I think so. But, just to warn you, I might ask you for some practical relationship advice. I don't have much experience in handling one of those." She winked, gesturing over to the blond wizard who just appeared in sight.

He must have heard parts of Hermione's words, because he asked, smirking confidently, "You were talking about me?"

"Nope. We were talking about-"Ginny started, and Hermione finished for her,

"-Dragons, obviously." The following giggle made Madam Pince frown slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco and Hermione worked for hours, sometimes discussing topics quietly, but animatedly, sometimes only reading side by side, taking notes. Madam Pince had already closed the library, leaving the two students on their own. Thankfully, the permission McGonagall handed them covered even the closing times. Really, it was a bookworm's deepest fantasy.

"Draco, when did you Apparate into the castle in the Battle of Hogwarts?" The question came out of the blue, and the addressed man nearly dropped the heavy tome on 'Tricking and Treating the Baby Dragon' (last borrower: Rubeus Hagrid).

"Give me some warning before you're throwing verbal dungbombs at me, yes?" His voice held a slight bitterness. "I don't think the answer is of interest right now."

"Humour me." She leaned over to him and started tracing meaningless patterns on the skin of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed quietly when she added a, "Please," for good measure.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Wow, were men really that easy to play? Why hadn't she tried this before?

"You might think it was the moment the outer wards were taken down one could apparate into the castle. But, actually, it was some minutes later, when the Dark Lord blasted the front door off its hinges it was possible to apparate without splinching. Does this information suffice?"

She proceeded in her caressing, adding a bit more pressure. "So it was Voldemort himself with the Elder Wand?"

Draco's eyes became unforced at the sweet sensations of Hermione's touch, and he nodded wordlessly. Fantastic, the prey was paralysed. She got up from her chair, standing directly in front of the blond wizard.

"Then my suspicions are most probably correct. I just read in this book about the use of dragon products -that they can be used to strengthen protective wards." Her hands had left his neck and wandered down, over his shoulders, arms, stomach, coming to rest at the juncture of his legs. He still hadn't opened his eyes. "Like the dragon heart string in some wand's core." One index traced the front of his trousers very lightly at the word 'wand', provoking a surprised noise from Draco's throat. His eyes opened again, but the grey in them was almost black now. "A real, living, if incapacitated dragon would provide a powerful protection when bound to the wards, don't you think?"

His voice was husky and low when he answered, "You think that happened here at Hogwarts. The dragon provided strength for the school's wards."

"Well deduced. You're getting a cookie." She felt his member hardening beneath her fingertips while she stroked him.

"Only a cookie?" It was definitely lust that was displayed in his features.

"Maybe you can convince me to give you a bit more?" The last syllable hadn't even left her mouth when he pulled her down for a frantic kiss, one hand buried in her hair, the other reaching around for her bum. Hermione smiled into the kiss. She had him where she wanted him.

Resuming the kissing, she reached for his belt buckle – and opened it this time. He hissed when she pulled the zipper down.

"You gave me some good arguments, Mister Malfoy. I'm going to give you more than a cookie." She sank down on her knees, positioning herself between his legs, her hands boldly hooked at his boxer's waistband. Without second guessing, and driven by a curiosity that made her the top of her year, she freed his hard cock from its confines eagerly.

She started exploring with her hands and eyes; it was hard and soft at the same time. It was warm and smooth, with some veins pulsing impatiently through it. Her gentle touches seemed to be pleasant, as Draco moaned at them. Would some heightened pressure have another effect? Oh, yes, an even louder moan.

"Salazar, Hermione, you're killing me here!"

"Shush, I'm studying," she answered. The witch had read –of course she had – how men enjoyed it when -well, why not try it?

Draco's head fell back with a loud groan when she wrapped her lips around the tip of his penis, the tongue following the slit at the top. Alright, this worked.

Her studying and experimenting continued; he uttered expletives when her fingers cupped his balls gently, his moans sounded desperate when she actually sucked his cock, but his hips began to jerk when she varied all those touches and licks and strokes.

How long could a young wizard with an avid self-control last? She had her answer when his hand cupped her head again, thrusting into her mouth and hands now.

"Fuck. I'm going to come." Apparently he still had some control over his body. Time to change that. Her right hand squeezed his balls cautiously. That made him lose it.

With a long and passionate groan and a final thrust of his hips, he released his load into her mouth. At first, she was a bit surprised at the creamy texture and the force his seed spilled from his cock. But then she swallowed every drop, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of making him orgasm. When she was certain that she had caught everything, she released him from her mouth with an audible _pop_.

His face was flushed, his eyes glazed, and he was the most attractive man she could imagine when he pulled her to a stand again.

She smiled mischievously at him and asked, "Do you still want that cookie? Or maybe it's me who gets one now?"

His lips curled into a grin that could melt icebergs. "Damnit, you're positive this was the first time you did this?" She nodded her head. "Hell, you deserve all Honeydukes for that payback!"

Having skipped dinner, they were quite famished of all sudden. They shared the cookies.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is a bit on the short side, but, hopefully, you're going to enjoy it anyways! Thanks to my supreme beta MrBenzedrine, she is the busiest of us all - which doesn't change a thing that I'm abysmally thankful that I met her!**

"Draco, stop pacing. I can't concentrate." Hermione chastised the blond wizard. He was currently walking from the left to the right side of their library cubicle like a caged animal.

"Huh?" He stopped, trying hard to focus on her, clearly not aware of his restless movements. "Sorry. I didn't notice." The situation must be dire, because Draco Malfoy actually apologised.

"Maybe you should grab your broom and go flying for a while to clear your head," she suggested. And she would really like to see him racing his broom. Even when they despised each other, she recognised that he, like Harry, was a natural in it, and that his father had nothing to do with why he made it into the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"No." His reply was surprisingly firm.

"Oh, come on, I won't hex you off of it. I promise!" Her tone was teasing; Draco's reaction was not. He slammed his hand flat on the table, causing the parchment on it to shuffle. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Hermione was mildly shocked to see him so aggressive, having very nearly repressed that he could be like this. The tension in the room was mounting, and neither of them spoke for a minute.

When the young wizard finally started talking, his voice was raw and almost pleading. "Something is going on, Hermione, and I can't explain it. But I feel it with every fibre of my body. Flying –isn't an option for me."

Admitting weakness, she knew, was far from easy for most people, but for a Malfoy it was damn near impossible. Draco was raised to believe he was perfect, while everyone else was not.

"Alright," she answered softly, "what can we do to release some of your stress?" His smirk told her that she had reached him. Feeling her cheeks blush, she specified, "Oh, not _that_. Maybe something else!" Honestly, the male brain consisted of two parts: one overactive sphere that constantly thought about sex, and the other was responsible for everything else (breathing, eating, Quidditch and, if you were lucky, there was a small nucleus labelled 'intellect').

He tsked, suddenly in a much lighter mood. "I don't know what you were thinking about, my corrupted princess, but I wanted to suggest a stroll to the dungeons."

Her instinct told Hermione that going down would be a bad idea (like spending-Halloween-crying-in-a-troll-infested-washroom-bad, or having-an-unguided-tour-through-the-Department-of-Mysteries-bad), but, for once, her heart overruled her brain. She simply knew Draco would do anything to protect her as she would, if the tables were turned. Rationally, she was aware it was much too early to have a relationship this deep with the Malfoy scion, especially given their history. But, if fighting alongside Harry had taught her something, it was that sometimes you had to screw all rational thoughts and do what your heart told you (after all, he won a war with the tactic – and earned himself more smacks over the head by Hermione than he could count).

"The Slytherin prince convincing me to walk around the dark dungeons with me, an innocent Gryffindor girl, while we know that there's a dragon sleeping there." She paused and adored the twinkle in his grey orbs at her words, "Sounds like fun."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The air beneath the grand castle was as humid and stale as always, though this time, there was a certain –anticipation in the air. Hermione couldn't pinpoint it, but she instinctively identified the reason as magical. The closer they got to the crack in the wall, the more intense it became.

"You can feel it, too." Draco stated, eyeing her closely.

"Yes. Something is different from the last time we were here."

He answered gravely, "And we both know what it is. The dragon is stirring and going to be fully awake soon."

"We should alert the Headmistress." Hermione waved her wand to produce her patronus –but nothing happened. Flabbergasted, she tried again. Next, she tried a simpler charm. Nothing. A wandless charm –nope.

"It doesn't work! Not even sparks!" Panic began to rise in her. After all, magic had been her only reliable companion for the last eight years -that and Harry. Both had saved their lives over the course of the years. Having her magic taken away from her -she hadn't felt this helpless since she lay crumbled and bloodied on the Malfoy's floor, and Draco's aunt had used her to release some of her pent up (most probably sexual) energy. The sick bitch. And yes, Hermione Granger cussed when it came to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco must have sensed her unsettlement, for he grabbed her shoulder and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. A year ago, she'd declare anyone insane who told her Draco Malfoy would be the one to pull her back from the verge of a post-traumatic panic attack. But here she was.

"Hermione, think rationally. What's the next step to solve this riddle?" She concentrated on his calm words and got her act together.

"You try to test if it's just me or a general problem."

He pointed his hawthorn wand at a stone on the top of a pile of rubble. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" It floated some inches into the air.

"Deduction?" Hermione couldn't help but think about how good he'd be as a teacher if he wanted. Sadly, a war must have happened to uncover this talent of his.

"It's just me who can't perform magic. Or, rather, it's just you who is able to." She had gained the regiment over her wits again. It made so much sense, obviously.

"What do you mean, I'm the only one being able to perform magic?" Draco raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows questioningly.

She had gained full control over herself by now, and the puzzle pieces finally fit together.

"Flitwick reported that one layer of the wards is probably keyed to a magical signature or blood, and it was your ancestor who was in possession of certain abilities to finally settle the dragon down. The wards are probably sensitive to your blood and to a trait you inherited. But, for whatever reason, they suppress any other wizard's or witch's capability to cast magic."

"I only hope it's not one of the usual nefarious plans my family tends to pursue." He expressed his worry while he cast his own patronus to alert McGonagall that the dragon was close to waking. Hermione gasped surprised when a huge common raven emerged from the tip of his wand. Draco shrugged his shoulders at her reaction. "Did you honestly expect a ferret? Seems instead of a rodent, my corporeal patronus had to be an ambassador of death. How telling."

"I expected a dragon, given your name and your apparent familial connection to them. But a raven fits, too. Though, it's a broad misconception in the wizarding world a raven is only a symbol of death; instead, it stands for wisdom and intelligence. Biological research identify ravens as very intelligent birds which are able to plan ahead, recognise themselves ,and possess even something alike cunning. Furthermore, they are very playful, and there are many documented cases where ravens engage in catch-me-if-you-can with other species – _otters_ for example." Hermione finished her spontaneous lecture, only to find herself enveloped in Draco's arms and his lips pressed on hers. "Huh, what was that for? If it's about me lecturing, I'm doing that fairly often, as you know."

He placed another sweet kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm afraid I'll need some more appointment with the therapist to tell you properly, but for now, just accept it was because you were so you, yes?"

She nodded, her heart warmed despite the less than cozy environment. They resumed their paths, silence falling comfortably between them. Some minutes later they arrived at the crack in the wall, and Draco began to fidget nervously. "We've got to climb through the hole. The wards are close, I can feel it."

One had to be born totally devoid of magic as not to feel it, Hermione presumed. The air was nearly crackling from all the magical energy in it. She wondered, not for the first time, if this energy was measurable with muggle methods, in volt and ampere. Draco lit his wand to provide some sight. Soon, it was entirely dark around them, ancient stone walls to their left and right.

"This is a path of some sorts, I wonder why Flitwick and Diggle didn't report it to McGonagall." Draco said, his voice swallowed by the silence. Hermione didn't expect it to be so quiet with a dragon awakening in close distance. On the other hand, it was always eerily quiet before the storm, wasn't it?

"Maybe they couldn't see it, and it's part of the protective wards your ancestor erected. Nobody but a Malfoy should be able to meddle with them." Hermione suggested.

"But why now? We've been down here before, and it's the first time you aren't able to perform magic."

She thought about it for a moment. "It could be a security mechanism that kicks in when the dragon reaches a certain activity level. We've to check the historical documents, but my guess it that the Founders erected the other layer of wards, binding the sleeping dragon's magic to the school's foundations to strengthen the protection. Then Severin Malfoy added the second layer, including several security measurements. When-" She stopped dead in her tracks, gripping the front of Draco's robes excitedly. "That's it, Draco!"

"Care to indulge me? I can't possibly keep up with that brilliant mind of yours." He smiled, but even in the low light, Hermione could see his grey orbs sparkle with curiosity. He might not be able to keep up all the time, but he was definitely close behind her in wits.

"When Voldemort blasted the front door with the Elder wand, he damaged the deepest protection of Hogwarts, because this powerful magic was nothing the Founders had encountered and therefore weren't prepared for." The Elder Wand was a spawn of slightly more modern times while the Founders were children of the darker medieval times, and even magic changed.

"But Flitwick said the outer layer of wards was mostly intact," Draco countered, and paused, only to continue, "But only mostly… the damage was big enough to dissolve the dragon's binding a tad. One could say the dragon was tickled enough to wake." Realisation dawned on the Malfoy heir's face. "Flitwick was wrong. The keyed wards weren't broken, they were set off by the breach of the other." It was like intellectual Ping-Pong for Hermione, and she loved it; she was tired of playing alone.

"And they are designed to ascertain that only someone of Malfoy blood with particular magical markers could approach the animal," she said, not daring to say aloud that some recessive genetic alleles could be involved, as genetics was common for wizards like a credit card. "Though, the question is, what are you to do now? Repair the wards and send the dragon asleep again?"

The blond closed his eyes, concentrated as if he listened to something only he could hear. When he opened them again, a genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"No. He- the dragon- would wreak havoc once he's awake enough to move freely, what will be the case in some minutes. He'd send the whole building into shambles. I can't explain how yet, but I know we have to set him free." Hermione didn't asked how he knew the dragon was male, but she noticed the conviction in the young wizard's words. Draco turned to walk further into the darkness, and she groaned inwardly, with a tingle of mischief coursing through her veins.

She really had a thing for dragons. That was the only explanation why she was always involved when there was one to be freed from deep beneath a building, right?

 **A/N: You're all so great, do you know that? I'm deeply touched by all your well-wishes. Won't make my problems go away, sure, but makes me really feel better! Thank you: Mistress DragonFlame (totally okay that you don't like the conversations between Hermione and Ginny as long as you like the story overall); Myrddin Emrys The Third (Thanks so much!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I guess she got an 'Outstanding'!); BoredRavenclaw620 (things are not looking up, but Hell, life is no ponyride, is it?); Kyonomiko (I'm soooo enjoying our conversations!); IrishPrincess1987 (looking forward to read your story!); Melek62 (fanfiction is great, I just learned some days ago that an 'Adventskranz' is 'advent wreath'! Just wanted to tell you.); Sam Wallflower (thankfully you only deafened me - which made absolutely no difference for my pupils as I ususally ignore them lol!*lifts sarcasm sign*); pgoodrichboggs (I'm a bit embarrassed to say that it took me about five minutes to discover that bj was no typo...); LadyChocolateLover (glad to hear you liked the duel as I had so much fun to write it!); Grovek26 (you're welcome!); Hanable-13 (well, being a bookworm has its perks, hasn't it? lol); booklover19a (thank you for hopping on board!); jperks (I actually blushed at your review, thank you so much for your kind words!); sed418 (thank you, you're totally welcome!); clarkfan325 (I'm glad for the apology, too. Couldn't stand her any longer this way); Guest (Thanks!); Frozen Darkness 88 (*opens the cookie jar* sorry, they ate them ALL!); thehoneytheory (your review is one giant compliment for me! Thanks so much!). Just wanted to add: 344 followers, SQUEAL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The disgusting weather made me write the next chapter, because all I could do was sitting by the fireplace in my study (not joking here) and work with writing pauses in between. While my brilliant beta, MrBenzedrine, and her friend waymay are off to a trip to Harry Potter World... only a bit frustrating... but, hey, preparing a genetics exam is so much fun!**

 **There's a little line in here that made me be very thankful for my Mama and is inspired by Kyonomiko's Drabble-series (Dramione Dreams and Drabbles); nothing very emotional, though, just a reference to the non-existence of cooking talents!**

The temperature rose again now that they were getting closer to the reptile, their steps echoing from the walls, only to be swallowed by the constant hum of magic in the air. Hermione chuckled suddenly, shaking Draco from his almost-trance momentarily.

"I'm just thinking about what you said to me when I ran into you on the train ride -the remark about Alice and the rabbit hole. I suppose the rabbit you're leading me to is not very fluffy and much bigger than the usual ones."

"Well, I simply don't do _usual_." A smirk, accompanied by blatant cockiness. "And why should you be satisfied with a rabbit when I can give you a dragon?"

"He's going to be very cute wrapped with a pink ribbon, I'm sure. By the way, how do you know the dragon is male?"

Draco cocked his head to contemplate. "I don't believe in Divination, it's not even an actual subject-" Hermione snorted approvingly, "-But I can't explain. I just _know_. Just as I _know_ that he's not evil, just utterly pissed that he was forced to sleep so long. And he's hungry, which makes him even more difficult to bear."

"Believe me, I'm very much experienced with that mood," Hermione remarked.

"You're talking about the dragon you rode out of Gringotts with Potter and Weasley?"

"No," she laughed. "Ron before breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner." The young wizard answered with a snort. "About the connection you seem to have with this dragon; I've got a theory or two about that-"

Draco interrupted her then, "-Without a doubt you have. But that has to wait for a while now."

"Why? It's quite interesting!"

"Because we have reached the wards." He gestured over the barely visible shimmer in the air right in front of them. Hermione couldn't identify the colour, for the layer of magic seemed to have all of them and none at the same time. "So, do I have to slice my hand and smear my precious pure blood on the wall or something equally disgusting and cruel?"

She shook her head, scandalised. "Blood magic doesn't necessarily mean to draw blood. Why would your ancestor, who designed the wards, want to weaken you before you face an annoyed dragon?"

"You've met my family, haven't you? Don't you think they have a slight evil streak?" Okay, she had to give him that one.

"Maybe that's a more recent development pushed by the tendency to marry inside a certain society. Though, I read the book by Severin Malfoy, and he was fascinated by dragons. I don't think he would want to harm you." She convinced him, seemingly, because without hesitation, Draco lifted his wand towards the wards, but Hermione interfered with her own hand on his wand arm. "Don't use your wand, Draco. It could weaken your magical signature in this case. Try your hand. If my theory is correct, you won't get hurt."

All of those who had lived through the war had trust issues on some level or another. Ginny's simply were very prominent. And this is why Hermione' heart soared with pride when the Malfoy heir pocketed his wand and laced his fingers through hers. His grip tightened as he touched the wards with the other hand.

The witch held her breath, not knowing what to expect.

A second later, she felt magic washing over her like a storm tide, engulfing her senses, warm and hot at the same time. She felt reminded of the first time she held her wand in her fingers, all those years ago in Ollivander's shop. Though this magic wasn't coming from her, but from the darkness in front of her, and it felt so powerful. So old, so –feral.

Even without this weird connection Draco possessed, Hermione instinctively registered that the moment the protective wards crumbled was the very one the dragon awoke fully, for there was a roar to be heard that she knew all too well; the sound of a dragon wanting to escape at all costs.

Now that the barrier was no more, they could see how the narrow corridor ended about ten feet ahead of them.

Hermione's logic battled with her curiosity. Of course it wasn't logical to get closer to the beast, but she wanted to see it, to analyse and categorise it. Which species was it? How would it react to Draco? How could they get him out of his ancient prison?

Draco decided for her this time. With a gentle tug on her hand she could have easily escaped if she really wanted to, he pulled her behind him towards the end of the path.

Then, what seemed a lifetime later, they stepped into the sleeping chamber. It was pretty dark and scented like one of her mother's catastrophic cooking experiments mixed with Neville's tendency to make all potions smell like rotten eggs. Finally, she saw _him_ , illuminated by suddenly flamed torches.

"My armour is like tenfold shields, my teeth are swords, my claws spears, the shock of my tail a thunderbolt, my wings a hurricane, and my breath death!" Hermione whispered when her view fell on the pacing dragon, quoting her favourite book.

He was much bigger than the Ironbelly the Golden Trio helped to release from Gringotts. She immediately registered similarities to the Hebridean Black: the tail bore an arrow-shaped spike, his huge wings were bat-like, and she spotted a line of sharp ridges on his back. He had the characteristic purple eyes that blazed dangerously when the head turned towards them, having either heard or smelled them. The reptile's most stunning features were the colour of his scales. They were grey.

The same silvery grey as Draco's characteristic irises. That couldn't possibly be incidental.

The dragon growled, ending her musings, and approached them slowly on his massive feet. Hermione felt her breathing hitch, and the hand that didn't hold onto Draco reached automatically for her useless vine wand. She expected the animal to spit fire on them, roasting them in its wake. After all, it had been roughly a millennium since his last meal, so he probably wouldn't be picky, even if dragons usually fed on deer or sheep.

Although, the impressive creature did no such thing, but instead wiggled his head at them, eyeing Draco –expectantly?

"What is he expecting me to do? Throw a ball for him to fetch it?" Draco hissed lowly at her, and if the situation weren't so dire, she'd have laughed heartily at the image.

"How would I know? He's looking at you, not me. Do what feels right for you," she suggested warily.

"That was the least practical advice you've probably ever given," he drawled sarcastically. "So, here goes nothing." He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and pointed his wand at the ceiling.

" _Evanesco!"_ he shouted, and Hermione thought he'd followed his aunt in going round the twist. Though, when she looked up, she discovered that the ceiling retreated slowly from the middle to the edges and not simply disappearing with a bang.

Not that she minded, but the spell shouldn't have behaved like that. Maybe the change was intentional. With a gasp, she realised which room must be over the dragon's sleeping chamber –and that it made awful lot of sense.

"The Great Hall! With the enchanted ceiling! It's directly above us, and look! The Hall's ceiling is gone, too! Thankfully, it isn't mealtime, so it's going to be empty and nobody's falling through the floor into the dragon's lair. On the other hand, this means-" her words were interrupted by a loud noise of the wings stretching. The dragon turned his purple orbs towards the light now falling into his resting place, squinting at the sudden brightness. His nostrils flared as he took the unusual scents in.

A second later, Draco pressed her into the wall, alerted. "He's going to take off!" And the dragon did indeed. His spread wings nearly filled the entire cave, leaving Draco and Hermione a narrow space at the wall. With a mighty roar that would have impressed Smaug, the beast pushed himself off of the floor, ascending through the hole Draco's magic created. He brushed past the edge, loosening some stones, and, without further interruption, left the building that had been his prison for centuries without looking back.

Hermione and her companion stood as if glued to the floor for some seconds, thoroughly stunned at the blatant display of raw power, before the blond started to speak.

"I daresay, the Great Hall is in for another renovation. Thankfully, my vault account says I can afford it thanks to my ancestors. Ironic, isn't it?" He had the guts to actually smirk at her now!

"You're joking, right? That's all you care about at the moment?" In a swift move, she shoved him towards the exit. "Do you think your pet dragon left on tiptoes? The whole school must be in panic!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Of course, Hermione was correct in her assumptions. As soon as they took the last steps of the staircase that led to the dungeons, students crossed their path, hurrying and wands readied.

Draco's expression showed that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to free a dragon from beneath the school shortly after a battle had taken place there. Though, Hermione rationally knew there had been no alternatives, and it wasn't him who had tickled the sleeping beauty awake.

They followed the masses towards the crater now gaping in the middle of the Great Hall. The brunette let her eyes wander over the noisily chatting pupils as she finally spotted Harry's black and Ron's red mop of hair. They hurried over to the couple, the relief visible in their expressions.

"Thank Merlin you're alright, Hermione. I almost panicked, you know?" Harry spoke.

"We're okay, thank you very much!" She almost snapped, because she got the impression that her best friends didn't trust Draco to keep her out of trouble –or at least, keep her safe and unharmed.

Ignoring her tone, Ron asked her, "Was that an earthquake?"

"That, my lad… was a dragon." Hermione quoted Bilbo Baggins.

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise, glancing back from the bottom of the hole to the roofless Hall.

It seemed most of the school body had gathered around the newly acquired air-condition when Headmistress McGonagall cleared her _sonorused_ voice.

"Does anyone of you know who was responsible for this mess?" She sounded a tad peeved.

Draco straightened his back to his full height (which made Hermione's libido jump happily) and loudly addressed the strict witch.

"It was me. I set the dragon free." The students gasped at this revelation, for it only had been rumours stating something about a dragon.

"Mister Malfoy, have you lost all common sense? So it was your patronus telling me 'not to worry, all will be fine, maybe secure all breakable things'?" McGonagall glared at the young Malfoy over her glasses.

Hermione felt her boyfriend trying hard not to explode. "I had no choice. Imagine if I hadn't freed him the way my ancestor apparently intended? I was the only who could lower the keyed wards and open the escape route for him."

McGonagall pondered his words and reluctantly showed her acceptance with a sharp nod of her head. "But what, pray tell, do you expect us to do now with a dragon roaming the Hogwarts ground freely?" she demanded.

All eyes were on the blond wizard now. "I'm no expert, but I believe as long as the student stay inside, they're safe. The dragon won't harm them and won't come back to the castle."

"As much as I appreciate your effort, Mister Malfoy, but you're no expert _by far_." She addressed the pupils again. "Alas, it's definitely wise to stay inside for now until I've consulted the staff." Her robes billowed around her when she turned without another word.

Draco caught up with her, clearly distraught, and Hermione was close on their heels.

"What are you going to do now, Headmistress?" His tone bore his former signature sneer.

"Not that it concerns you, Mister Malfoy, but I'm calling for an _expert_ now. As far as I know, Charlie Weasley is one of the best dragon tamers there are."

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support! Special thanks to: SassenachStarbuck (no easter egg, but I love Galaxy Quest and I think it's quite annoying to get stalked by students); MrBenzedrine (you will come back from HP world, or? If not, I'm getting on a plane and hex you out!); pgoodrichboggs (I guess I simply wanted an alternative to his patronus being a dragon or a ferret ;)); Frogster (I wrote the line about genetic traits on a whim after a funny discussion with my students about epigenetics, so maybe the thought will make an appearance again); Frozen Darkness 88 (*takes sugar cookie and has no idea what it actually is but it sounds delicious*); ashoverb (thanks, can't help it, I'm a nerd); Dreameuro (thank you, hope you like this one!); CoolFanfictionLover (here's the dragon, lol); Slytherinvillain7 (found out writing is much nore fun than crying and being moody); Hanable -13 (naaah, no problems ;)); LadyChocolateLover (Hope this is long enough for you! Please don't kidnap Draco, I'm feeding him cookies!); Dramione shipper17 (oh, I read this one, too! I understand why Draco had to vomit! And I'm taking the praises even without an award *grins* As for the update schedule - I don't have one); Sam Wallflower (Iris, dear, if you are happy, I'm happy!); marpelilla1 (yes, definitely!); MadMadamA (Draco - stellar - I was laughing sooo hard, thank you!); Kyonomiko (absolutely adore your drabble collection!); Purebloodpony (thanks again!); clarfan325 (they're testing the hypothesis ;)); HarryPGinnyW4eva (he's a cutie if he wants to, isn't he?); Mistress DragonFlame (definitely fun times!); BoredRavenclaw620 (thanks for smiling!); Melek62 (correct, though this behaviour is usual for crows which are closely related to ravens- difficult genealogy; and thanks for the compliment!).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the longer than usual wait, but my lovely beta felt the need to move to Harry Potter World and hasn't been seen ever since - nah, joking, she came back and that's my luck! THANK YOU, A.! Buuut, this chapter is extra long, because I have no idea when I can finish the next one (busy correcting genetics exam).**

Not two hours later, Charlie Weasley stepped out of the fireplace in Headmistress McGonagall's office. The Golden Trio had planned for all of them to welcome him, but Kingsley had demanded Harry's and Ron's report on things (meaning: the dragon-dilemma). After all, he was their boss in the making. So it played out that it was only Hermione who waited on the Headmistress' side.

As soon as the green flames around the wizard disappeared, he pulled Hermione into a tight embrace – too tight for her liking.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her former student's intimate tone and gestures. Sensing the older witch's glare, the younger witch pried Charlie's arms from her waist (and from the hem of her shirt) and blushed, embarrassed.

His manners kicked in (he was a Weasley, and as such per definition a bit lenient with manners), and the redhead turned to his former teacher. "Minerva, of course it's good to see you, too! You haven't changed a bit since I left Hogwarts." Hermione could have sworn the Headmistress blushed a bit at the handsome man's words.

"Thank you, dear. We're going to meet with the staff and the other involved persons-" McGonagall sent a short glance at Hermione then, "-After dinner to discuss further proceedings. For now, get yourself reacquainted with the school. We've had some major redecorations after the battle as you will see. Miss Granger will see you to the Great Hall."

On their way to the Hall, Charlie and Hermione chatted amicably – a bit too amicably for Hermione's liking. Even with her limited experience, she could tell the handsome wizard was flirting with her, if the winks and innuendos were any indication ("I must say, I'm glad they modified the school uniform. Those shorter skirts and tighter shirts really suit you." – that was an innuendo, wasn't it?). She felt a bit helpless, as she wasn't used to fighting off male advances (McLaggan didn't really count: those weren't advances, he was simply disgusting).

When they entered the newly air-conditioned room, she immediately noticed Draco at the verge of the crater in the floor, waving his wand over it in intricate patterns. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and a thin layer of sweat reflected on his face. Whatever he did, it drained him magically. The witch didn't dare interrupt him; after all, she herself hated it when she was disturbed in a strenuous work of magic (Harry had tapped her on her shoulder once while she practised _Incendio_ in Fifth Year – it had taken months for his brows to grow back.)

An audible cracking and rumbling indicated that whatever he was trying worked, and when she felt the floor shaking beneath her feet she knew what he did: he closed the gaping hole he had created while releasing the dragon. The dust settled, and the air cleared, and Hermione clapped her hands happily. "That was brilliant, Draco! I'm so proud of you! How did you know how to do it?"

The blond blinked, as if waking from a trance, but his view kept on the floor where he had repaired the damage. "I thought if I could open the exit for the dragon, why shouldn't I be able to close it again? After all, where else could the students have their meals?" Finally, he turned to face Hermione –and his grey eyes narrowed instantly when he discovered who was standing next to her – quite close next to her the witch realised now. Did Charlie do that on purpose?

"Charlie Weasley, I presume?" Draco's voice was cold when he extended his hand for the older man to shake.

"Draco Malfoy, I suppose?" Charlie trapped the Malfoy heir's hand in a very firm handshake. When he released him, however, his arm sneaked around Hermione's shoulders. "Our Hermione here told me I'm needed for solving a dragon problem."

Hermione stiffened when she felt Charlie's arm. Draco's face contorted to a mask she hadn't seen in a long while. A mask that was nothing like the gentle and playful man she had come to know.

"In turn, my presence seems no longer desired." Without sparing her another glance, Draco turned on his heels and left. Hermione's inside were filled with cold dread. What on Earth had happened? Hermione Granger didn't know –and she didn't like that one bit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner, the staff, Draco, Charlie, and the Golden Trio (Harry and Ron were ordered to report to Kingsley) met in the Headmistress' now quite cramped office. Draco had taken his seat between the Professors Flitwick and Sinistra, his mood the one of a grumpy Crookshanks. Hermione stood between Harry and Ron, while Charlie leaned comfortably against the mantle of the fireplace, his arms folded in a relaxed manner that made his toned muscles stand out.

They started with a summary of all things surrounding the dragon, so everyone present was on the same level information-wise. After Draco's sullen description of the animal, McGonagall asked Charlie about the species.

"As I told Hermione over Christmas-" the witch in question saw Draco's jaw twitch at this point, "-and the newest observation confirm, the dragon is most probably a hybrid between a Hebridean Black and a Common Welsh Green. The reasons why he caused such huge problems for the monks and Founders were territorial ones. He felt threatened by so much uncontrolled and –in his mind- foreign magic the presence of the school brought. This makes him more powerful, more dangerous, more aggressive and even harder to control today."

"Well, Severin Malfoy could control him," the blond man snarled at the redhead.

Before Charlie could answer, however, Hermione voiced what had formed in her mind since discovering Severin's role in the story, "Charlie, have you heard of wizards and witches who have a natural ability to tame dragons?"

Ron's brother pondered her words, and answered, accompanied with a lopsided smile. "Of course, it's a story we're told while training for the job. They are very rare and sought after, having a natural connection to dragons, a deeper and instinctive understanding of them. One of them could certainly help in our situation, but no one's heard of such a witch or wizard in centuries."

McGonagall, upon observing Hermione's lips curling into a knowing smile, addressed her, "Miss Granger, share with the class, please." Flitwick stifled his laugh at the Headmistress' ironic and humour-laced words with a pretended cough, and Harry had to cover his smile with his hand.

Very nearly rolling her eyes at their reaction, the Brightest Witch of Her Age fell into lecturing mode, "I have no idea about his motives yet, but I strongly believe that Severin Malfoy bound his abilities of dragon taming to his family on a genetic level, without knowing anything about DNA, meiosis and such processes of course. And I suspect some kind of epigenetic influence. Like the dragon gives a certain stimulus that activates an enhancer on the DNA. Therefore the transcription and translation of specific genes is either increased or only possible now. A similar phenomenon is to be observed concerning the beta haemoglobin-chain in human erythrocytes. The gene we're discussing could be even close to one of the genes coding for the eye colour which we know is dominant in the Malfoy family."

Hermione didn't notice the crestfallen and dumbfounded looks on the other people's faces until Ron spoke up, being more than used to this situation. "Hermione, I don't have my dictionary with me. Dumb it down, please."

The witch, deliberately ignoring Draco's somewhat amused expression, explained it again, this time with the thought in mind that all of them lacked a basic education science-wise (honestly, the Hogwarts curriculum was in need of an update in this sector).

"Severin Malfoy bore the ability to tame dragons -to interact with them on a wholly different level than the dragon tamers we know today." She gestured over to Charlie, who had the audacity to wink at her. "Draco's ancestor pulled a typical Slytherin move here: he magically arranged it so the trait in his family only showed when the dragon, maybe only this specific one, is present and awake or waking up. Without being aware of it, he changed the hereditary factors with magic. Perhaps he connected this trait to the eye colour. All Malfoy men have these grey eyes, haven't they?"

Draco nodded, contemplating the brunette's words. "No matter which eye colour the wives', the Malfoy heir born to them always has the characteristic shade of grey. A stunning feature, or so I've been told." Hermione blushed when the eyes in question observed her intensely. Even with the current tension between them, she felt her heartbeat quicken and dragonflies in her stomach.

"I presume you've come to the same conclusion as I, Miss Granger?" Clearing her throat, Hermione concentrated on McGonagall's question.

"My opinion is that Draco's the only one able to control the dragon." The other persons present, at least those who could follow the witches' train of thoughts, indicated their agreement.

"Indeed," the Headmistress confirmed. "Though Mister Weasley has an expertise which could be very helpful, especially since the connection between the dragon and Mister Malfoy isn't fully explored yet. And that's why I want the two of them to work together, with whatever assistance they need from us." Draco was clearly not amused at the witch's order. "Before we close this merry round and retire to our well-deserved whiskey, I'm asking Professor Diggle for his opinion concerning the student's safety."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor seemed a bit surprised at being called upon, but answered nonetheless, "Well, I flew around the castle after the dragon left the school. He moves around the Forbidden Forest at the moment. The centaurs send message that the beast is hunting. He's occasionally flying around the castle in circles, though he's not really close to the castle."

"Can you confirm Mister Malfoy's statement that the students are safe as long as they stay inside?"

Hermione knew that the Professor's answer was important for Draco's credibility and his whole perception in the staff. A weight was lifted from her heart and (in her observation) Draco's shoulders when Diggle nodded. "As long as he stays this far away, yes."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," McGonagall closed the meeting, "if there isn't an additional troll wreaking havoc in the dungeons or a three-headed dog on the third floor, I'm going to turn in for tonight." With that, they were dismissed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening, Hermione didn't even think of settling down for the night. Her mind was too occupied with all that had happened over the course of the day; Draco releasing the dragon, the fascination for the ancient magic Severin Malfoy had worked, the strained atmosphere between her and her boyfriend, Charlie… She was so deeply caught in her own thoughts that she nearly pulled her wand when she felt the couch dipping beside her.

"Acute case of dragonpox?" Blaise asked, jokingly.

"100 points to Zabini."

"What happened between our favourite blond wizard and his princess?" the tall wizard wanted to know with genuine concern.

Frustrated, she let her head fall against the man's shoulders, who took her very Gryffindor behaviour with nonchalance. "I'm not sure. Though, I think it has something to do with Charlie flirting openly with me." Hermione summarised the situations and Draco's reactions to them. "My guess: he's jealous." She concluded her descriptions.

Blaise chuckled sarcastically. "You've been around men with the emotional range of a tea-spoon for too long. Draco isn't simply jealous. His behaviour is mostly insecurity sprinkled with general Malfoyness."

"Draco? Insecure when it comes to women?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Blaise, he's your friend. Draco has no problems in finding himself a female companion."

"You're talking about sex. I'm talking about true emotions. You've met Lucius, Hermione. He isn't exactly the doting father every child wishes for. If he instilled anything in his son, it's that he isn't good enough to be loved by his own father because he failed in his mission of killing Dumbledore. Hell, Draco grew up hearing how powerful his family is, how important it is that he is better than everybody else. That it's his birthright and duty to be a leader, and this power has to be protected at any cost. Narcissa tried her best, but she's still a pureblood. She cares deeply for Draco and influenced him more than meets the eye; but, when push comes to shove, Draco falls back into a pattern that is best described by: 'It's better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both.'" Blaise took Hermione's hand in a friendly manner, and the witch gripped it tightly for support in her inner turmoil.

"And before you lecture me, I'm well aware that Draco is no Medici." He referred to Niccolo Machiavelli's work ' _Il Principe'_ which he had quoted with the fear/love remark. The work from the 16th century had essentially been a critique on the leadership of the Medici-family in Florence.

Hermione began to realise that she underestimated the range of Draco's issues. "It's not only the war that left scars on his soul, the more damaging ones run deeper. With his history, he has insecurities when it comes to trusting people, and he covers his fear of being hurt with harsh words and insults-" she stopped, tears pooling in her eyes when it became clear to her that she couldn't have handled the problem worse with her passive behaviour towards Charlie. Another quote of Machiavelli came to her mind that fit perfectly for Draco and she understood that just now. "Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are."

"Exactly." Blaise nodded, appreciating her effort. "For a Gryffindor and the way you grew up – and I don't mean this in a negative way- it's easy for you to talk about emotions, to give and receive love and affections. You don't need to learn you're worth being loved for yourself, and not for what people see when they look at you. You made that point very clear when you fought for equality and against injustice in that damn war. But Draco – he had to live through that terror and bloodshed and become an adult for having the opportunity to learn all that, learn that he's worth it to be loved."

Hermione blinked slowly. "You love him."

"Of course, he's my best friend."

"Don't play dumb with me, Zabini, I wasn't hinting at platonic love." She saw the wizard blushing, even with his dark skin.

"Uh… yes, I think I feel more for him than friendship, maybe even have a crush on him. But, at the same time, I'm aware that he isn't into wizards. He's my best friend, the boy I grew up with and have seen go through Hell. And now he's fallen in love with a beautiful, stubborn, know-it-all _woman_." He smiled at his last words. Hermione felt a surge of friendship towards the wizard.

"Thank you, Blaise. I think sometimes I forget how easy it was for me to decide for one side and fight against the dark. Talking to you, listening to you put things into a different perspective, gives me a new understanding of Draco." She gave him a thankful smile that developed into a grin, "Though, he still behaved like an arse, and he still has to apologise."

Blaise mirrored her grin and opened his arms, joking, "You know my offer still stands: I take him if you can't handle him, or you can take me if you're for looking for someone with a slightly –broader perspective when it comes to relationships." The brunette giggled and leaned into his friendly hug.

It was then that she heard someone entering the room. She turned to see who it was, still surrounded by Blaise's arms –and was doused with the icy stare of the very wizard they had been talking about. He scanned the situation, his facial expression emotionless, though his body was tensed to the point of snapping.

After some seconds in strained silence, Draco spun on his heel and left again without a single word.

Hermione realised instantly: he found her in the arms of another wizard for the second time this day, and it only made things worse.

"Draco!" she shouted, wanting to storm after him. However she had to pry herself out of Blaise's arms first -and accidentally landed her elbow in his family jewels (she was a bit clumsy, after all!). After apologising hastily, she left her now considerably paler friend to follow Draco. She caught up with him about a minute later when she found him leaning against one of the windows which presented a stunning view over the lake. When she spotted him, she approached him slowly and laid one hand on his arm. He shrugged it away in a dismissive gesture, his face in a sneer.

"Now you've come to rub me your conquest under the nose, to explain in your noble oh-so-Gryffindor words that you've moved on?"

Hermione tried hard to stay level-headed, but his reaction hurt her on more than one level.

She forced her voice into a calmness she didn't feel. "Blaise and I just talked. He helped me put things into a different perspective, explained circumstances I couldn't possibly know of nor was sensitive to anticipate." It wasn't that Hermione wasn't aware how ignorant of other people's feelings she sometimes could be.

Suddenly devoid of energy, Hermione sunk to the floor, her back against the wall.

"I had wonderful childhood before my Hogwarts letter came, you know?" Listening to her own words, she shrugged her shoulders. "Of course you can't know, because I never told you, or had you listening to me until recently." Something in her voice must have calmed and intrigued Draco, for he slouched down next to her. "My parents, even working full time, always made time for me. Took me to the theatre, or museums, or the library. It was always me, my father and my mother. One family. Before I ran into that troll in our First Year, I'd never had any friends, I was too weird, too smart, too-"

"-Insufferable know-it-all?" Draco interrupted her story, though without maliciousness and light teasing in his voice.

"Yes. But despite my being different, my parents loved me unconditionally. They were so abysmally proud when I was invited to Hogwarts. The magical world was always exactly that in their eyes: magical." She felt Draco relaxing beside her. "When it became clear to me there was going to be a war, I was afraid they were in danger because of my involvement in things. I talked about my fears with them, about how fast things could escalate, but my parents just laughed it away. Told me how firmly they believed in me and my friends, my teachers, my magic." Thinking back to those times, a lone tear escaped Hermione's eye.

"What happened to them? I know they're not dead, and if they got attacked by Death Eaters, I surely had gotten wind of it…" Draco inquired gently. The witch knew if she wanted him to trust her, she had to trust him in turn.

"I _obliviated_ them the summer after Sixth Year. I erased their memories of me and our life together and sent them to Australia with a new identity."

The young wizard breathed out loudly, and then Hermione felt his arm sneaking around her waist and pulling her towards him. For some minutes they sat side by side, both lost in their thoughts. Finally, Draco gathered the courage to speak.

"Why are you telling me now? I mean, I wasn't exactly behaving gentlemanly around you today."

Hermione smiled at Draco's miserable attempt on an apology. She tilted her head to face him, and the emotions running wild behind those grey irises of his nearly overpowered her.

"Blaise made me understand that aside from the terrors of war I already know you have experienced, the environment you've been raised in was so utterly different from mine. And all those things have left an imprint on you, the lack of belief that you're worth to be loved for yourself."

"You gossiped about me?"

Now _that_ was a reaction she had anticipated. When confronted about feelings –pretend to ignore it and make some snide remark. Though there was an underlying vulnerability and tenderness about him that told her how deeply her words affected him, and positively at that. He'd open up wholly towards her, but that needed time, maybe years even.

"No, we _talked_ about you. And we hugged at the end. That's how we sodding Gryffindors communicate, and it seems we've converted Blaise." The smirk in Draco's face made Hermione realise the ambiguity of her remark. She slapped him on his shoulder playfully, resting her hand there afterwards. "About Charlie: I think I wasn't clear enough about me being with you towards him. But honestly, I'm inexperienced in fighting a wizard's advances off and still learning." She blushed and let Draco pull her on his lap so she straddled him now.

"And I guess –I could have been less of a-" he seemed to search for the right noun, then settled for, "-Malfoy."

"Definitely less of a jealous git, yes." Hermione kissed the tip of his nose. "And I solemnly swear I'm not interested in Charlie anymore."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, revelling in his intoxicating proximity, and finally she felt some heat blossoming below her navel when she became aware of their intimate position. Taking full advantage of it, she whispered into his ear. "And I must admit: some primal part of me thinks it's quite sexy when you're possessive of me. But don't tell my brain." Her words and a nip over his pulse point made him shiver around her.

His tone was husky and very appealing to her when he retorted, "That means I'm allowed to behave like the rich and possessive heir I am? Maybe throw some house made curses at this particular Weasley after refraining from hexing the others for so long?" He emphasised his question with wet kisses along her neck, making her sigh in turn. She almost giggled, feeling adventurous in the middle of the corridor.

"Not exactly. But you can revel in the thought that _you're_ the only man who gets this particular treatment by Hermione Granger." She flicked her wrist and opened his belt magically, instantly reaching for his already half-hard prick. She'd show him the exact meaning of _mind-blowing_.

 **Squee! 390 follows, AWESOME! Thanks to all of you who read, follow and review my little story! Special thanks to: Chester99 (no, not over yet); pgoodrichboggs (you were so right concerning the hand holding!); Purebloodpony (hilarious, the thing with the grey colour, can't wait to catch a glimpse on your work!); Frogster (Potterverse states that the Malfoys and purebloods as a whole developed this distaste of muggleborn later, they were only after power); Dramione shipper 17 (I always blush at your praises!); IdaBuchvald (Thanks! Though, forever could be difficult...); ashoverb (I have no idea about the sugar cookie, but it sounds good, doesn't it?); CoolFanfictionLover (hope you like it!); Dreameuro (curious about the penname: euro as in €?); Myrddin Emrys The Third (you're welcome); BoredRavenclaw620 (you're close ;)); LadyChocolateLover (little spoiler: Charlie wis going to be in the next chapter, too!); Sam Wallflower (I'm happy to turn you into a fluffy fangirl mess!); Fenix negro (had Sam Wallflower translating your review, thank you for it!); Guest (ugh, wouldn't the Squid be icky?); Slytherinvillain7 (sarcasm? *turns around to look* where?); SassenachStarbuck (enough Charlie?); trinka belle (satisfied with the answers so far?); Hanable - 13 (I don't have puppies or kittens, sorry, only a bat-shit crazy dog); Grovek26 (the idea came to me after I did this fetching game with my dog for 90 minutes - and he still wasn't tired!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (sorry to disappoint you - but Charie won't save the day...); Mistress DragonFlame (oooh, I gotta admit I neglected Hagrid...); IrishPrincess1987 (enough tension? ;)); dracosgirl007 (obviously, she can't handle them - for now); mNmcswain (you definitely have a good imagination here!); zoesheppard (I'm so glad you hopped on board. We started to rewatch Stargate recently, sooo much fun!); Frozen Darkness 88 (maybe...maybe not...won't tell ;)); clarkfan325 (I'm glad that I could surprise you!); Guest (yeah, Diggle... kidnapped him, brainwashed him, and gave him a new Job, I hope he won't return to the dark side!); MadMadameA (theories? I'd be thrilled to hear them! If you're inclined, write me a PM).**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I did it! I finished a chapter after spending the week in Correction Hell (with more to come). First of all, I want to thank my friend an beta MrBenzedrine who listens to my whining and rambling patiently and goes over my stuff for a second and third time without chastising me for too ,any hads and thats.**

 **expressis verbis = explicitly, literally**

Saturday evening came with a relaxed atmosphere, even with the (in Hermione's opinion pseudo-) threat of a dragon looming outside of the massive stone walls. The younger pupils made the best of being confined to the castle: they renamed Exploding Snap to Exploding Dragon.

Nonetheless, the Eighth Years were of age and therefore could decide, on their own, how to spend the night. Some of them decided to go out to the Three Broomsticks for a few drinks after being scolded at by the Headmistress a fortnight ago. Neville still blushed whenever she looked at him; after all, she had crashed their party just when he made a very convincing impersonation of her on the coffee table how she explained 'appropriate behaviour towards the other gender' back in their Fifth Year. It didn't help the embarrassment-level that Ron laughed so hard at Neville's antics that the firewhiskey splashed from his nose. The 'appropriate behaviour as a responsible young adult' speech that followed was worth the verve of an angry Molly Weasley and contained underlying threats that'd made Severus Snape pale in comparison. Thus, the change of scenery.

Ron had convinced Charlie to come along, since he so rarely had the time to have a night's out with one of his older brothers. The two Weasleys, Harry, and Neville had made themselves comfortable in a booth when Draco and Hermione stepped over the threshold. They were a little late because they… let's say they were studying the anatomy and physiology of the human body in a comparative approach of purebloods and muggleborns. Even if Hermione had yet to give up her V-card, Draco did things to her (and she to him) that made her feel very, _very_ good in her female body, and that was why she was sporting a lovely shade of pink on her cheeks.

As soon as Charlie spotted her (perhaps deliberately overseeing her tall, blond, and handsome companion), he called her name and waved her over to their table. Draco's hand gripped hers tighter.

"Hello, Hermione! I just remembered I have an open tab with you from back when you visited the dragon reserve. Wouldn't this be the opportunity to set me free, or can I pay you off otherwise?" The redhead addressed the brunette witch and winked at her.

It was a _bit_ flirty, okay. But they were in a pub full of people, she was holding hands with another wizard, she had told said other wizard that she wasn't interested in Charlie anymore –but it still made Draco lash out. Not as normal people did, but in the not-so subtle, barely concealed ways of an aristocratic wizard of wealth who always used to get what he wanted, or, in other words, he did it the Malfoy-way. It was eye-roll worthy.

The blond stepped closer to the table and stretched himself to his full height, his fingers splayed out on the wooden surface, resting enough weight on it to lean towards Ron's brother.

"Why would she crawl into this common pub to have a butterbeer with you and your kind when she can have an expensive Armagnac in one of our estates in France anytime with me?" His normally rational mind defied all logic at this moment, and his perfected drawl would have reduced most of the Ministry to tears. Before the redheaded wizard could react, however, Neville piped up, unthinkingly.

"Oh, that French estate with the soft mattress in the Master bedroom where we were on New Year's?"

Eyebrows rose all around the table. Neville blushed adoringly, realizing his slip, and mumbled, "Well, Luna thought we had to investigate the bed for Nargles…" Hermione shook her head into his direction, mouthing "A different estate!" towards him, and concentrated on the drama that threatened to unfold right in front of her. Charlie got up a second ago and was eye to eye to Draco now. His voice was low, but unmistakingly _not amused_ when he answered the younger wizard, "Attacking my family again, Malfoy? That's low, even coming from you."

Draco, who got along quite well with Ron now, considering their past, had yet to learn the three guaranteed ways to make a Weasley blow up: Quidditch finals, holding food back, and everything that could be mistaken as an insult of the family. Though, Hermione had enough of their silly cock-strutting. Before Draco had the chance to bring his fist or his wand into his would-be opponent's proximity, she stepped into the narrow space between the two men. For a short moment (and she wasn't proud of that, mind you), she was caught in the warmth and pheromones of two attractive males –and girl, was that breath taking and a definite source of arousal.

Shaking her head like a wet dog, she cleared her thoughts and spoke to Charlie first, "Charles Weasley, now stop this immature behaviour instantly. You should be a bit wiser than him at your age, and still, you let him get the rouse of you. We're going to have a little chat outside in a minute." She really had no idea why it was so easy to tell him off now, but one of them had to do all the (semi-)rational thinking, right? The witch twisted around, now facing her grey-eyed boyfriend.

"And you! There's no reason to act like the git you sometimes are in this situation! I already told you I'm only interested in you, didn't I?" She poked her index into his solid chest for emphasis.

Suddenly uncomfortable at drawing the attention from all sorts of people around the pub, Draco pressed a "Yes." through gritted teeth.

"And you are only interested in me, right?" Hermione continued.

"Of course." Most of the tension left his body by now, focusing solely on the smaller witch.

"Perfect. Then stop behaving like you're six years old and someone stole your favourite stuffed dragon!" Praises to Blaise for that particular story from their childhood. Draco relaxed fully at her words, though his eyes held a wicked spark he normally only showed when they were alone.

"You're right. Alas, I didn't do _this_ with Fafnir!" A second later, he pulled her into his arms, only to dip her low over his arm (again, damn those Seeker reflexes!) and pressed his lips onto hers in a kiss that made her world stop turning. Pleasantly surprised by his a bit possessive, but entirely charming, gesture, she returned the kiss with equal fervour. Soon she was lost in the clash of tongues and her hand buried in his soft platinum locks –until someone close to them started chuckling. As if he suddenly remembered the public character of the situation, Draco pulled her up again, his eyes slightly glazed over. With a content smile, he held onto her with his arms around her waist.

While her friends at the table wore matching grins, it had apparently been Charlie who made the noise. "Alright, I get it, you're taken with no chance for me at the moment. Pity. We would have been good together. There's no chance you're thinking this," he pointed at her and Draco, "over again?"

Relieved that the situation had solved itself, Hermione nodded, "I'm definitely taken. Though, you're quite a catch for a young witch, Charlie. Only, not for me."

The man grimaced slightly, and answered, "Alright. It seems another has taken the queen and I've gone checkmate." For some moments, an almost uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them, but the Draco took the moment and addressed the dragon tamer. "They have a decent firewhiskey here. One hundred years old. Interested?" Hermione nearly giggled at Draco's adorable try to reconcile. And it showed her that he has really evolved in the last year. Well, there were worse ways to spend his galleons.

"I'm a Weasley, I'd never deny a drink for free, mate!" Charlie replied and sat down on the bench surrounding the table again. The group emptied the entire bottle within an hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next day, Draco and Hermione retreated to their secluded space in the library. With his elbows resting on a pile of parchment and his sleeves rolled up, the wizard stared holes into thin air instead of working for the last thirty minutes. Though Hermione was used to this 'avoid work' behaviour (Ron…Harry…), it irritated her immensely coming from Draco.

Roughly pulling at the parchment beneath his arms (without ripping it, of course), she tried to get his attention back to their work. She hissed impatiently when the man only released a sigh.

"What?" she snapped.

"I think I want to try to communicate with the dragon, see how this whole dragon tamer thingy works. But how do I summon him? I mean, it'd make me look like an idiot if I simply step on the lawn and shout to the sky: 'Come on, be a good boy, come here!'"

His honest, contemplating posture paired with the image he created in her head evoke a giggle in Hermione -before she smacked the parchment she held in her hand over his head. "You're a wizard, try using magic!"

Draco grinned at her playfulness, asking: "What, _Accio_ dragon? I doubt I can catch him if he soars in my direction. I'm not that strong!"

Hermione was thrown into the delicious imagery of the abdominal muscles Draco owned, which she had only felt through the ever-present fabric so far.

"Hasn't your mother sent you another package of books from the family library? Maybe there's something useful in them?"

Draco summoned the delivery from his mother, and together they dedicated themselves to the task of reading through yet another pile of knowledge.

"Most of this isn't helping: finances, politics, and estate management," Draco huffed an hour later. He had ruffled his hair, which gave him an attractive, out-of-bed look Hermione found very cute.

"What's this?" She pointed at the folded parchment he set aside very early in his research.

"A copy of the family tree. I don't need to look at it as I know it by heart." His mood fell visibly.

"But that's good, isn't it?" Hermione inquired, causing the blond to grimace.

"My father forced me to memorise it since I was barely able to grasp the concept of time. He always told me that I should constantly remember Malfoys are leaders and not followers. That the past, present, and future superiority of the Malfoy legacy were all that counted." His voice had turned cold at the bitter words, and his view fell down to the Dark Mark visible on his arm. "And you can see where that shit landed me!"

Hermione's palm covered and caressed the magical tattoo and felt the wizard relax under her touch while grey, stormy eyes locked with brown, soothing ones.

"Your mother must know all this, which means she had a reason to send you the family tree, so do me a favour and have a look at it."

Still hesitating, he unfolded the parchment and scanned it.

Hermione gasped involuntarily, impressed by the amount of history she suddenly faced. But, like Draco, she spotted Narcissa had circled something near the top with dark red ink (made of the blood of poor muggleborns held captive in the Manor's attic? Okay, Hermione had a vivid and sometimes creepy imagination!) The annotation read: _'Mother unknown. Severin's diary?'_

The brunette's curiosity soared to the 'don't tell your Potions Professor you know that your DADA Professor is a werewolf'-level; which was slightly lower than 'I should have kept the time-turner to investigate that!'.

"Have you any idea what she wants to imply?"

Her boyfriend contemplated his answer for some moments. "Maybe. This ancestor my mother highlighted –she was Severin's first daughter and heiress, though she wasn't his wife's child."

"Wohoo! _Adultery_ in the Malfoy lineage? Isn't there an unwritten moral codex about that for the purebloods?" Hermione wondered.

Draco smirked. "Of course. But tradition in the family tells us Severin didn't know of his daughter until she was much older. Apparently, she was a love child with a married woman, while his marriage was one of convenience."

The witch stared at the family tree, not believing her eyes. Helena Malfoy, daughter of Severin Malfoy, was born exactly the same date as-

"Draco-" she started.

"Damnit. Now I see it, too. Why didn't it catch my eye before? But –how is this possible? Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter was actually a _Malfoy_?"

"It all fits together. You said Severin had a daughter out of wedlock with a married woman. And historians always suspected that Rowena's husband wasn't her daughter's father, as Rowena was forced into the marriage, and even banned him from her bedroom magically. The time of the calculated conception coincidences with Severin's stay here. But why didn't he claim her as his own? I can't believe Rowena didn't tell him the child was his."

Draco flipped the pages of a leather-bound diary. "I've read half of Severin's diary now in the last days. And, imagine my surprise: my ancestor wasn't as fond of his 'friend' Salazar Slytherin as Father or his published book made me believe. I can't find it _expressis verbis_ , but I'm convinced Severin was blackmailed by Slytherin into binding the dragon to the castle's wards. It could have something to do with Helena."

"That leads us to the conclusion: Severin wanted to protect Helena by concealing her talents magically. He must have suspected dragon taming is hereditary. Perhaps you'll find another clue towards the blackmail when you read the rest of the diary."

"Is that my homework, Professor Granger?" Draco's lips curled into a boyish grin before he concentrated on his task, realising Hermione had already zoomed out.

Inside her head, the cogs turned vividly: so the magic most probably wasn't limited to the males, but included all direct descendants. What did it mean for the spell Severin used? It had to –unconsciously, of course- be directed at more than one chromosome and work against the recessive alleles for grey eyes, while conserving dormant traits for dragon taming at the same time using epigenetic workings. But what kind of genes were they? She was caught in an exciting whirlwind of possibilities she desperately wanted to explore and research. Seriously, the cause and source of all magic had to be inherited somehow, didn't it? Was it one gene or a group of them? Were there different alleles, maybe a co-dominance like with the blood types?

A finger snapping in front of her face pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione? I called your name thrice and you didn't react!" Draco didn't sound irritated, but amused. "I'm sorry to interrupt your, undoubtedly, genius musings, but I think I've found the summoning spell for the dragon."

"Fantastic!" She got up, only to place herself on Draco's lap and curled her arms around his neck. Feeling a bit high on her thirst for knowledge, Hermione was giddy suddenly. "You're quite intelligent-"

He puffed his chest at being complimented on his intelligence by Hermione Granger. "-I suppose I am. Second in our year and all."

"Our recent discovery of a Ravenclaw in your family explains a lot. I always thought you were too smart for a Slytherin."

Before the man could protest, Hermione captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

 **Aaaaaah! Over 400 people who follow and nearly 300 reviews? That makes me soooo happy! Special thanks to: mNmcswain (oh, he's not nicer, but... everything else;)); Chester99 (if it's okay for you, I'm keeping Charlie for the moment before I send him back, for strictly obervational reasons, of course!); pgoodrichboggs (a Charlie-snack for the dragon? lol;)); SassenachStarbuck (at least, they're working n it now.); MadMadameA (it makes me squeal in turn to hear that!); Myrddin Emrys The Third (he backed off, see?); Slytherinvillain7 (PM later today!); CoolFanfictionLover (always welcome!); Melek62 (I always thought Hermione isn't that brilliant when it comes to understanding other people's feelings, even if she can predict them logically); IrishPrincess1987 (I'm impatiently waiting for the holidays to begin so I can start reading your story with the attention it deserves!); Pensy Wensy 05 (took about a week...); BoredRavenclaw620 (thanks for the sweet compliments!); Sam Wallflower (*muches cookies and grins* you're awesome!); Evadiamond 2.0 (I honestly don't know for sure which books you're referring to, but Draco's connection to the dragon will appear in the next chapter); Fenix negro (I'm quite proud that I made sense from your review, thank you for it!); Grovek26 (yeah, Ron's comic relief impersonated!); Kyonomiko (oh yes, Draco so belongs to Hermione! But I can't get the thought of a one-shot out of my head that involves all three of them... what do you think?); Hanable - 13 (Thank you!); LadyChocolateLover (can you find the reference to your review in this chapter?); Mistress DragonFlame (I nearly choked on my tea because I laughed at your comment so hard!); Guest (grilled-calamari? Sunds like a good dragon-diet!); clarkfan325 (Blaise - that was Sam Wallflower planting ideas in my head, and I couldn't let go of it!); danydanybb (thank you!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I actually finished writing this chapter before I got your review, and I was laughing so hard because of t! Enough possessiveness?).**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Holiday spirit! Eternal thanks to my always supportive beta MrBenzedrine -you're simply brilliant! And a special shout-out to Mistress DragonFlame for giving me very helpful input!**

 **I'd like to recommend two of the wonderful Christmas stories out there for those of you who are interested: 'Not Alone' by IrishPrincess1987 (Dramione) and 'The Secret' by MrBenzedrine (Harmony! SQUEAL!). I hope you have as much fun as I have reading them!**

 **Happy Holidays! Frohe Weihnachten!**

 **LightofEvolution**

"He already knows your scent!" The sun was already setting when Draco wanted to try summoning the dragon. He insisted on Hermione to accompany him, while she wasn't that certain about it. They were already halfway down to the Forbidden Forest and she was still debating with the persuasive male that was her boyfriend.

"Doesn't mean he _likes_ it!" She began to experience the downside of a relationship with someone on intellectual eye level: it meant she could actually _lose_ an argument by points. How irritating. And yet satisfying on a certain level.

" _I_ like it! And that's what should make the difference." He pulled her into a tight hug unprepared, his nose brushing her ear shell and taking a deep intake of her scent. The sudden contact and the pleasant shivers in its wake distracted her for a second.

"But you are the one to inform Harry and Ron should the beast decide he wants a muggleborn for dessert."

"In that case, I'm fleeing the country to escape their and McGonagall's wrath." Together they walked towards the edge of the forest.

"Tell me about the charm. How did Severin find it?"

"After getting a clue in his diary, I found some more information between the lines of some other books. Apparently, Severin knew from his early childhood that he had some kind of connection to dragons. The similarities to a parselmouth were what drove him to Slytherin in the first place. He practiced his abilities whenever it was possible. When living with the monks, he discovered an ancient scroll in the monastery's library, probably brought from one of the monk's pilgrimage to the Middle East."

"Does the scroll still exist?" A bout of excitement rushed through Hermione upon the endless possibilities.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it wouldn't be unheard of if he copied the script and deposited somewhere in the Manor. After all, he was the one who originally built it."

Her boyfriend was practically living in a museum. That was bound to make her a bit damp downstairs, wasn't it?

"Alas, he discovered the charm and tested it on some dragons he encountered before he decided to vary it," Draco explained, and Hermione's interest was piqued eve more.

"Why vary an ancient magical construct? That usually ends in a catastrophe." That was how Luna's mother had lost her life, after all.

He winked, challenging her, "You will see yourself. I think you can riddle it out -he only changed one word." They had stopped walking, coming to a halt on a slight elevation to overlook the environment. As discussed before, the witch stayed behind the blond. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before he raised his wand.

" _Magister te vocat!"_ he bellowed, the words resonating into the air strong and confident. 'The Master calls you,' Hermione translated the charm in her head. She immediately guessed that Severin Malfoy had replaced ' _dominus_ ' with ' _magister_ ' in his variation of the ancient magic, the former being much more common whenever it came to a hierarchical relationship, for example when animals or slaves were involved. While both words meant 'master' of some sorts, ' _magister_ ' had more of an educational meaning and not such a dominant, power exuding role. A dragon wasn't intended to be a pet or absolutely dependent on the tamer, at least in Draco's ancestor's opinion.

Her analysis was interrupted by the sounds of colossal wings flapping. It worked; the dragon listened to Draco's call. The two young adults concentrated their view on a spot in the distance, where leaves and twigs cracked, and tree crowns shook. With an almost relieved sounding roar, the dragon ascended over the forest's roof. The animal spotted them and flew in their direction, his massive body bridging the distance of what would have been a twenty minute walk in mere seconds. Hermione was truly awed at the sight. The sun reflecting on the silver scales of his back only added to the stunning effect.

With a loud _thumb!_ he landed some metres in front of them, quite inelegantly. "He doesn't exactly possess the grace of a fairy," Draco laughed good-naturedly, "He's like you in this aspect." A second later he realised that this wasn't something a girlfriend wanted to hear, even if Hermione knew that she was a tad –clumsy?- sometimes. While the dragon drew himself up to its full height, the blond tried to correct his faux-pas, whispering, "Another similarity is the pure magical power you both radiate." Other girls would be insulted being compared to a dragon, but it made Hermione all warm and fuzzy inside, especially with the gentle tone he used.

The animal blinked curiously at the two humans, his nostrils flaring when he took in their scent. He didn't seem to be unsettled by the brunette's presence at all.

"See, I told you so," Draco remarked. They stayed rooted on their place as the big reptile approached them. Hermione committed the next few moments firmly to her memory. The young wizard stretched his hand out, the palm facing down. Like a giant cat, the dragon lowered his head and closed the remaining distance between them by positioning his snout beneath it. Draco closed his eyes when his skin touched the silvery scales, as the beast closed its purple ones.

Even with practically nothing happening, Hermione could feel the magic surrounding her humming with content excitement.

"How does it feel?" she asked, barely above a whisper, causing the wizard to open his eyes again.

"Hard to describe. I feel I can influence him and make him listen to me, but it's nothing like the _Imperius_."

Ever curious, even with a giant reptile puffing soft clouds of smoke from his nostrils as a sign of relaxation next to her, Hermione inquired, "Casting or receiving?"

"Both." Draco kept his voice on a low level, but his distress was detectable. Hermione realised again how fucked up they all were, having experienced survival in the epicentre of the War. His need for bodily contact seemingly satisfied, the dragon –he really needed a name, didn't he?- began to explore the surroundings.

"He's looking for my attention, and he accepts me as one of his kind. But I don't think I can force him to do anything."

"Like a dog and his owner?" She was fishing for comparisons as it was always difficult for her to grasp the workings of mind magic.

"Different," the blond answered, and Hermione chuckled lightly at her own thoughts.

"Great. This means we're not going to set him up a basket in the bedroom and give him a wrapped sheep for Christmas?" In reaction to her words, Draco stopped looking at the dragon and fixated his girlfriend with intensity.

He chose the next words visibly careful, as if testing the waters: "So you're planning on spending the next few years with –the dragon?"

She blushed, realising that her mouth had made a connection to her limbic system without consulting the prefrontal cortex. Her own brain had outplayed her. "Apparently, I thought about it." His eyes were lighting up at her timid words. "At least he doesn't lose fur."

His smile developed into a fully blown laugh. "Oh yes, that makes it much more appealing to have him sleeping in ou- in the bed!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You should definitely ask your mother before you decide that, don't you think?" Charlie suggested, his legs stretched out in front of the fireplace in the Eighth Year's common room. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione we currently discussing their options. All of them were schooled in strategy by war, Quidditch (excluding Hermione) and chess, and Harry and Ron provided the connection to the Ministry, so they thought it a good idea to plan together.

"I don't think so. She's so occupied with renovating the house, she won't notice the dragon in the garden between all the peacocks," said Draco. "I have manners, Weasley, of course I'm going to inform her. Though, I don't think she will have a problem with it. The grounds are spacious enough for a dragon of his kind from what you have told me." It had been Draco's idea to resettle the animal, and even with the climate being slightly different in Wiltshire, Charlie thought it a brilliant idea to avoid future territorial conflicts on the school's grounds. History didn't need to repeat itself.

"Okay, as we can't portkey him or side-apparate a dragon his size, we have to guide him to fly to Malfoy Manor," Charlie explained, and everyone around listened attentively. After all, he was the one with the most experience in handling the animals. "We should tire him out somehow before he takes off. He has to fly over closely inhabited areas, and in dragon years, he's not entirely reached maturity. I won't risk a restless teen being discovered by muggles because he spotted a tasty zebra in a zoo."

The others nodded approvingly to that. To Hermione's surprise, the blond asked the older redhead, "Any ideas for that, Mister grand expert?"

"We've made good experiences with tiring the dragons out by using fake prey in forms of corporeal patronuses. I'm certain it will work with Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's. What's yours, Malfoy?"

"A raven," came the natural response. Hermione made the mental note to chastise her best friends for raising their eyebrows. They didn't seriously expect a dragon or a ferret, did they?

"A bird. Even better. Mine is a sheep, so-"

Draco interrupted Charlie when he broke out in loud laughter. While he had only sneered and sniggered in disdain in his first six years at Hogwarts, it was now a booming sound of humour that Hermione heard him use for the first time in her friends' presence. However, Charlie didn't react miffed about the other wizard's reaction; it probably wasn't the first time he experienced it. "Yeah, thank you, Malfoy. Been there, done that. At least you didn't nearly choke on your cake like my dear brother when I told him." Ron chuckled at the memory.

Harry threw in, "Ron and I are going to accompany you, and we have to check the flight route with the Ministry. I'd cause bad publicity if he came across a plane and decided to play with it."

"And you should practise navigating him a few times," Charlie addressed Draco.

"Navigate him?" the blond pressed.

"Of course," was the answer, " _You_ are the naturally gifted dragon tamer. He's going to listen to _your_ orders and trust _your_ lead, so it's naturally _you_ who has to fly him."

"Well, at least it isn't _me_ who rides the dragon," Hermione joked with a certain situation in mind in which she actually wanted to mount (a human) one, expecting a witty comeback from her boyfriend. Instead, the man in question stiffened visibly and his expression fell.

"Draco?" She lay a hand on his shoulders, encouraging him to tell what was wrong.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron teased, studying him. "After all, you are a decent flyer. Just because you haven't beat Harry yet, it shouldn't scare you off competing with him again." A second later, his eyes widened in surprise. "Shite. You _are_ afraid." Her friend was a keen observer if he wanted to, Hermione realised again.

Uncomfortable silence spread in the room. Just when Hermione wanted to lead Draco away, he began to speak. "I haven't mounted a broom since the war. Or, to be precise, since the incident in the Room of Requirement."His eyes were downcast in what she suspected was shame and he struggled visibly. "Rationally, I know what happened had nothing to do with my ability to fly or to navigate a broom. My therapist told me this anxiety was born from helplessness, from the control that was taken from me. Flying was always something I excelled at, and even that was taken from me."

Hermione ran her hand soothingly over his back and neck.

After a while, Ron spoke quietly, "Mate, we all have our scars from the War, inside and outside. Consider this: Hermione wouldn't have taken you on if you weren't worth it."

"She's going to help you, _we're_ going to help you if you're willing." Now it was Harry's turn to act like a responsible adult.

Draco gave a barely perceptible nod and finally lifted his head, his expression soften to a certain degree. "You probably know as a Malfoy, 'thank you' isn't exactly in my vocabulary. But I guess there are worse birdbrains than you flock to be reliant on when handling a dragon."

Overplaying the slight awkwardness that came with a Slytherin and a Malfoy on top practically declaring his friendship to the present male Gryffindors, Ron gave Draco a not-so-seriously meant advice: "If you have problems with the big words, I seriously contrive the use of a dictionary. I can even lend out mine, because I already made it to q like 'question'."

"To be or not to be; that is the question." Draco retaliated in a monotone drawl that indicated it happened automatically, at which Ron was obviously confused.

Hermione could only roll her eyes. "Alright Ron, you're getting the 'Best of classical English literature' for your birthday!" The collective groan of four males was absolutely _not_ indicating the educational worth of her idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I had a charming chat with a beautiful lady when you were at lunch."

Hermione's eyes threw a glaze at Draco which she was sure held barely contained jealousy.

"A lady. And beautiful to boot." The wizard smirked at her predictable reaction. She couldn't help if she was a bit –territorial when it came to what was hers (she didn't let anyone touch her book bag, either). "Oh yes, pale like me, very noble creature." He stepped around the table in their library working space and settled down between stakes of century old parchment.

"Draco…" she let a small threat tint her voice, though, instead of compliance, he reached over and tucked an errant curl behind her ear.

"Hermione… " he mimicked her, "You're so much fun to annoy. It's hot when you're angry, did I ever tell you?"

"That explains a lot, actually: six years of pretending to be an idiot only to hit on me? That's endurance!" she replied.

"I'll show you endurance, princess, but not now." Hermione blushed at his insinuation before he went on, "Speaking of nobility, I had a chat with the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw."

Curious to no end, she inquired, "That's fantastic! What did she say?"

"She hated being who she was, a Malfoy by blood and a Ravenclaw by name. She was envious of her mother's intelligence and fame, and despised her father's apparent connection to Slytherin."

"Understandable. At least the Slytherin part. She was one of the first pupils at Hogwarts and knew him personally. He probably wasn't the funniest guy to be around."

Draco continued, "She refused to take her father's name, but when she became pregnant she realised she didn't want her child to feel the pressure to live up to the expectations that came with the Ravenclaw name. That's why she chose the lesser evil in her eyes and gave the new-born son to Severin before she ran off to Albania with her mother's stolen diadem, only to get herself killed by the Bloody Baron."

"Did she tell you who the father of her child was and why she didn't give the child to him? The family tree doesn't show it." Hermione knew there were dark ways to let names on the tree disappear which were more subtle than blasting them off the tapestry as she had seen in Grimmauld Place.

"No man of importance. The rebellious girl had a 'pleasurable tryst with a man of dirty blood', according to her, a one-night-stand as we would call it today. Which basically means she had sex with-"

"-A mudblood."

Draco cringed at her use of the ugly word.

"Don't call yourself that. But yes, it means he was a muggleborn or even a muggle. Which explains why he was eradicated from the family records sometime in the following centuries. No surprise there."

"But the 'tryst' provided Severin with an heir from his daughter. A child to carry on the Malfoy name and the dragon tamer traits, thanks to the magic he worked. I guess he only acknowledged Helena as a Malfoy after she and Rowena were dead?"

The blond made an agreeing noise, "Yes, and after good old Salazar had descended to insanity, leaving his sympathetic pet in a cozy chamber only to be opened by his true heir."

Now _that_ was a story Hermione was all too familiar with.

"Your family history is quite a pool of scandals, isn't it? Almost worth a soap opera, 'All my almost-purebloods' or something like that," she remarked.

He smirked that kind of smirk that made Hermione's stomach flutter. "There's nothing better than a good drama between tea parties and following dark wizards, is there?"

It seemed the blond's mood had become flirty, and Hermione retaliated, "So you admit that you, too, have an inclination towards _improper_ behaviour?" She played with one of her errant curls like the innocent bookworm many deemed her, but her tone was cocky. The atmosphere in the small cubicle shifted when Draco's pupils dilated in lust. His voice was husky and accelerated her heartbeat when he answered, "I'm a Malfoy. We excel in everything. Even in improperness."

"Psh. _You_ say that. But where's the proof?"

He trailed one of his long, elegant index fingers along her forearm and made her shiver in heat with the small gesture. "Haven't you had enough proof?"

"Not really. The final frontier is yet to be crossed, after all." Her words were more of an invitation than a statement. Ginny once told her that it's the right moment to give up your virginity when you're not asking yourself if it's the right moment or the right guy. Hermione didn't ask; she simply _knew_.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "You're sure? Posthaste?"

She nodded, smiling, and he pulled her out of her chair and to his room faster than she could say 'house unity', peppering kisses all over her on the way, throwing a 'thank you' in at least four times.

It was all about riding a dragon now, wasn't it? And this time, it promised to be a lot more of fun.

 **A/N:**

 **For the first time ever (and I published some science stuff in my own language in real life, mind you), I was a bit angry about a guest review. Nichelle92 lamented about my wording, my overuse of parentheses, the length of my descriptions. I'm a teacher, I can totally live with the fact that not everybody around me likes what I do and how I do it. Insulting my beta in the following sentences is what made me furious. Nichelle92 wrote: "** **Your beta is not even able to read a fifth grade level if this is how they proof read your stories". It's rude and impolite to write something like this, especially without the option to reply personally on it. I could go into a lenghty description of what my thoughts about this are - with a colourful paranthesis thrown in - but I won't. Just one remark: my beta (she has a name I mention now and again: MrBenzedrine) certainly knows that 'over done' is one word, as well as 'proof read', and that 'your beta' indicates a singular, thus 'they' is the wrong choice of a personal pronoun.**

 **First and foremost, I'm very, very thankful for your wonderful reviews: mNmcswain (no, Charlie simply saw reason here); Slytherinvillain7 (yeah, a tad possessive and jealous is quite yummy, isn't it?); Myrddin Emrys The Third (thanks a lot!); Pensy Wensy 05 (bedroom development, eh? next chapter, I guess ;)); CoolFanfictionLover (yeah, now Draco has her all for himself); Grovek26 (I really appreciate that you always leave a little note, thank you!); IrishPrincess1987 (hope you don't mind the recommendation!); BoredRavenclaw620 (I feel so very humbled by your kind review!); MistressDragonFlame (hope you like what I made with your very helpful input!); Sam Wallflower (damn, I guess the cookies have to wait for the next chapter... *grins*); I was BOTWP (Oh, I loved your one-shot, and you know that! But I'm more inclined to write a Draco/Hermione/Blaise, maybe...); pgoodrichboggs (and I'm always thankful for your review!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (poshly possessive? Loved that expression!); Hanable-13 (oh, Lucius would surely pull his wonderfull hair out ;)); Kyonomiko (why not? maybe he gets some dragon goodies as a reward? hehe); CheshyreGrin (thank you very much!); Guest (ooooh, back to the future! Funnily, I wrote MrBenzedrine about riting a Dramione twist on the plot, because I LOVE the films!); LadyChocolateLover (I'm glad I could surprise you! Hope this chapter cleared some things up for you!); trinka belle (FICTIONAL? THIS IS FICTION? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME? OMG, I laughed sooo hard at your review, thanks!).**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Before the year comes to an end, here's the newest chapter of this little story. Without the unrelenting support of my beta MrBenzedrine this chapter wouldn't exist in the way it does now. Thank you and a tons of hugs for pushing me and giving me your wonderful input! Bribery one-shot is in the making!**

 **There's someone else I'd like to call a huge shout-out for: Sam Wallflower. She painted a wonderful new coverart (which I'm trying to upload for this story at the moment)-simply to make me feel better when I'm feeling down. And -it worked! Thank you so much, Iris! You can find her art on Deviantart, and if you're interested, I'm going to send you the details (for this is such a nuisance to post here).**

 **Warning: smut! But you already knew that.**

Draco finally managed to navigate Hermione to his room, disregarding Blaise and Pansy's sniggering when they passed them in the common room area.

"They're going to ask about my performance afterwards, you know? Especially Blaise," Draco confessed when he closed the heavy door, silencing and warding it with generous wand movements.

"And what do I have to answer, Master of Slytherin?"

The blond rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and divested himself of his shoes and socks. "Smile secretively and blush shyly -wait, they wouldn't buy that, coming from you. Or tell them even with your vocabulary you can't fathom a fitting word, but that it ranges between magnificent and glorious. Or-" Hermione silenced him with a kiss fully on his lips.

"Draco Malfoy, you're blabbering. Are you nervous?"

Sighing, he curled his arms around her. Her hands busied themselves with opening the buttons of his shirt. "Not nervous. But a bit adrenalized."

The brunette, who slid the shirt from his shoulders, admiring the firmness of his body in the process, decided to be Gryffindor-bold about this situation. "Why? And don't tell me you are apprehensive about what your friends expect as an answer or because it's your first time with a girl. We both know it's not true. And it's not as if it's going to be all over the Prophet tomorrow that Draco Malfoy deflowered Hermione Granger." Unconsciously, she checked his room for any possible bugs while she unbuckled his belt.

His face relaxed at her words, and his voice was gentle when he answered, "I simply don't take it lightly. After all, you're gifting me with something I can never give you back."

She opened the fly of his trousers. Some months ago, Hermione never expected herself to be so brazen and confident when it came to sexual explorations, but Draco had earned her trust. "You've made me feel nothing but good between the sheets or wherever so far, and I know this won't change now."

"But this is going to hurt, at least for a moment."

When she let his trousers rustle to the floor along with his boxers, she locked her eyes with his, trying not to stare at his proudly jutting member.

"Draco! You've tamed a giant dragon just recently, fought in a war. Now get your act together. I want this. I want you. End of discussion. You've had sex many times before." Her final words apparently brought the turning point, for he kissed her like a man possessed. Her nether regions tingled with anticipation at his actions, and she moaned into his mouth when his hand cupped her breast, the thumb unerringly finding her nipple through two layers of fabric.

He almost purred into the skin of her neck, "But it's never meant so much to me before." She had to store that tidbit of information for later when she had the mental capacity for it. For the moment, her senses were occupied by his all-consuming presence. "My little nymph. You distracted me with your words and big brown eyes and stripped me without my notice. That calls for a payback." His tongue glided over her collarbone down towards the valley between her breasts. With some practised moves, he had removed her blouse, bra, and skirt, which left her only in her panties. "So, the lady wants to be ravished, yes?"

"Yes." Hermione noticed how needy she sounded. She wasn't ashamed about it one bit.

"I agree. You are much too tempting as not to, my beautiful witch. I can't even decide where to start. At your dainty fingers, which so easily swap between yielding a wand and create words on parchment?" Deliberately, Draco guided her hand to his mouth, and kissed it like a gentleman, only to take her fingertips in his mouth, one after the other. His light suckling only added to her arousal.

"Or should I start at your neck, knowing there's a sweet spot just over the juncture to your shoulder that makes you purr like a kitten?" Again, his words were followed by actions. And, indeed, she sounded like a feline when his lips ghosted over her sensible skin.

"Draco, can we-" her question was interrupted by his lips. After a single clash of their tongues, he pulled back. The grey in his eyes had turned to smouldering silver, and his smile was nothing short of indecent the way it made her insides squirm.

"Impatient, much?" The feeling of his warm skin on hers was indescribable, and it was hard to concentrate on his words when all she wanted was to give in to her desires. "You're always doing everything so quickly. Efficiently. But this is not how sex works, you will learn that. Do you want me to teach you, Miss Granger?" The hopeful timbre conveyed more than sexual seduction. He was offering her a last way out, if she didn't want to pursue what they started.

"I'm a fast learner, mind you." Hermione closed the distance between their lips and pressed a chaste kiss on his.

"I take it you're ready for your first lesson then?"

She whined as an answer, because he had turned her around, his erection firmly rested against her bum, and they faced his bed. He hissed sharply as she tipped her hips slightly forward and one arm secured her against him. The other casually tugged at the sensitive tips of her breasts, hardening them to the extreme. "I tell you what will happen. I will lower you on my Slytherin green sheets and get rid of this annoying piece of clothing first."

His hand traveled down to the seam of her panties.

"Then I will ask you to spread those sexy legs to give me proper access."

She widened her stance, totally giving in to his seduction. Her bum brushed over his cock when she did so, and the following groan showed her that he felt equally aroused.

"I will test your wetness with my index, after running it over your flushed pussy lips a few times." His hand skimmed into her panties and did exactly that. Hermione felt his breathing hitch when he dipped his fingertip into her already overflowing entrance. She arched her back, urging him to insert his finger deeper into her. "Though that won't be necessary as you're already dripping in arousal, princess." He removed his finger from her pussy and rested it against her throbbing clit with the lightest of pressure. The lack of movement made her even more eager.

"Draco…" She was seconds away from pleading.

"I take it you approve of my plans so far. Do you know what follows this little foreplay, Hermione?" His voice almost sent her over the edge. The time was up.

"You will thrust that hard cock of yours into my pussy?"

"Brilliant plan."

He did as promised.

Hermione fully enjoyed when he pumped two fingers into her, widening her what was to come, but she grew more and more impatient by every second. Especially because he kept her on the verge of orgasm.

"Ready when you are," her lover announced, correctly interpreting her wriggling for eagerness.

"As I said: I want you now."

Draco chuckled at her insistent bossyness and reached for his wand to care for protection. Hermione stopped him, "I'm on the potion since the first time we snogged." The blond's face showed his amusement. "What? I wanted to be prepared for all eventualities. And even if magical people rarely get STIs, you never know, right?"

He lowered himself on her, his hardness touching her heated centre making them both moan in unison. His grey eyes connected with hers, and despite his weight resting on his forearms beside her head, he could stroke her cheek lovingly. "You're really one of a kind."

Hermione smiled coyly. "Well, Malfoys don't do normal, right?"

Her lips were captured in a passionate kiss that literally took her breath away and made her dizzy. That was why she didn't register how he positioned himself. She thought she'd forget herself when he eased the tip of his penis into her. The anticipation of the beginning fullness evoke goosebumps all over her body. A numb pressure reminded her that-

-white pain exploded between her legs and only slowly gave way to an unknown feeling. She must have been crying, because Draco kissed along the wetness trailing down her face. "Fuck," she swore, "This hurt much more than everyone made be believe. Cheeky liars!" A glance at Draco told her that he concentrated hard, his pupils blown to the nines.

Testing waters, she wriggled her hips a little, eliciting a barely contained growl from him. "You won't get to the fun part if you keep that up," he warned. The pain had finally subsided, leaving an unfamiliar, but entirely pleasant feeling behind. Hermione wriggled again. "Show me." Seemingly, it was the signal he needed, because he started thrusting slowly, only to pull out and repeat. It started to feel very good for her, and soon she was lost in the sensation of being filled by him again and again.

Her moans and sighs increased in volume and vigour, blending into his growls and groans. In her lower body, something exquisite built, coiling tighter and tighter as his thrusting became faster. Draco rested his forehead against hers, his breath coming in hot puffs, "I need… I'm going to…" She understood, and, on a whim, fastened her legs around his hips and hooked them behind his back. This changed the angle of penetration and she rapidly neared her orgasm. He muttered expletives and he pushed into her powerfully. Two, three impossibly deep snaps of his hips later, he came with a feral moan. His eyes closed in rapture and his face an expression of absolute bliss, paired with the final thrust triggered Hermione's own release. For what felt like a minute, she bathed in the ecstatic feelings her orgasm provided her with.

When her heartbeat slowed down, the witch opened her eyes again, only to find Draco enveloping her in a firm embrace. He must have pulled out and shifted. They cuddled for almost an hour, exchanging sweet nothings. She didn't believe in perfect, but this was damn close to it.

While she rested her head against shoulder, his fingers alternatively playing with her curls or rubbing soft circles on her back, Hermione contemplated her situation. Did she feel differently after having sex for the first time?

Maybe a bit. It deepened her emotional connection with Draco, without a doubt. It wasn't called intimacy for nothing. And she was aware what happened in her and Draco's body helped her feelings in this very moment: the level of adrenaline lowered, whereas oxytocin and prolactin flooded her system, making her feel warm, protected, and overall fuzzy and cozy. She felt wonderful, to sum it up.

But did this experience change her as a person? A definite no.

There was no sign flashing on her forehead or one of those gruesome singing badges back from the Triwizard Tournament, yelling at the world that Hermione has finally done it. No nargles, wrackspurts or other Luna-esque creatures fluttering around her head (at least not visibly).

She was just herself. Just Hermione, but satisfied and maybe a bit giddy. Though, the latter was caused by her eagerness and curiosity for a follow-up. The even breathing behind her, however, told her that her boyfriend had lost the battle with the prolactin -meaning he was fast asleep. She ran her hand through the soft blond hair and was rewarded with a cute sigh from the wizard.

Hermione giggled softly and left Draco's room fully clothed, if a bit ruffled, to get a glass of water when she encountered Blaise in the kitchen. The wizard checked her glazed eyes and relaxed state, before he asked, "I take it Draco has left you in high spirits then?" Had Blaise's pupils dilated, or was it just a trick of light? Shaking the impression, she noticed Pansy standing not far away from the corner of her eye.

Smirking inwardly, Hermione willed her cheeks to blush (maybe helped by some non-verbal magic) and wrung her hands.

"That good?" Pansy made herself known.

"I'd settle for something between 'magnificent' and 'glorious', but I'm still looking for the adequate word." The expression on their faces was almost comical, but she prided her inner Slytherin to enable her to stop herself from doubling over in laughter before she closed Draco's bedroom door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Apophis," Draco suggested.

"The enemy of Ra? No," Hermione answered firmly.

"Tiamat."

"Not always a dragon, but always associated with chaos. I don't think so."

"Delphyne."

"Female!"

Frustrated, Draco closed the book about dragons in mythology. "Do we really need to name him?"

"It's kind of your dragon. Don't you want to name him something other than 'dragon' in your head?" The witch smiled. They had one of their work meetings in their library again, but he decided to take a break a while ago.

"The problem is: most dragons are associated with evil and destruction. And ours simply isn't that, even if he stepped on our mighty Founder's toes when they settled in his territory."

An idea came up in Hermione's nerdy mind. "So, he's much friendlier than Fafnir and his companions?" The blond nodded slowly, suspecting she was onto something.

"What about 'Mellon'?" She let the word roll carefully over her tongue so he could catch the sound of it.

Contemplating, he tilted his head. "Mellon. I like it. Can't say I heard this name before."

Hermione blushed a tiny bit and explained, "It's no actual name, it's a word. It means 'friend' in Sindarin, in Elvish." That confused the poor guy.

"I didn't even know that House Elves had their own language."

"Uh, not those elves. You remember my favourite book?"

"The Hobbit." He paid attention to her words. Good for him.

"Exactly, but the author, Tolkien, created a whole culture around his books and even developed languages for them. And Elvish is one of them."

"Mellon. Friend. Perfect." Instead of letting her concentration wane in the aftermath of his stunning smile, Hermione lowered her gaze on her notes again, one question burning under her nails.

"Have you found any indication on why Slytherin blackmailed Severin?"

WIth a sigh, Draco opened his ancestor's diary. "The only thing I found is as follows: 'Salazar is not the person he was in the past. But he threatens to turn my infidelity against me. And it's too important to stay in the King's good graces.' Why does he say 'infidelity', and not 'adultery'?" Draco pondered, more to himself than to Hermione.

With a start, the brunette opened the cubicle's doors and practically ran into the biography section of the library. She returned exactly thirty seconds later with a heavy tome and a triumphant smile on her face.

"William the Conqueror was a bastard."

The wizard raised his eyebrows. "Calm down. He wasn't the exact definition of a merciful king by far, but he was the one who gave the estate in Wiltshire to Severin. Oh-" She could see the proverbial snitch being caught in his brain. "He was also known as 'William the Bastard', because he was the illegitimate heir to his father. That rules out the adultery, and infidelity is most probably meant in a different sense. But why did you need the book?"

Hermione relished in the knowledge of her boyfriend for a second, then spoke, "I had to be sure, but I am now: He was betrayed by a wizard once, and from then on-"

"-He decided he'd show no mercy when someone betrayed him, no village, no town," Draco finished for her.

Her curls bounced when she nodded. "If Severin withheld his ability of dragon taming, who, when trained appropriately, could have served as a deadly weapon against the King's enemies, that would be a betrayal at its finest, don't you agree?"

"Salazar knew that. Et voilà, the blackmail was born and Slytherin got what he wanted: A dragon, bound to the castle, helping to keep all those unworthy muggles away. I begin to understand why most wizards and witches despise Slytherin."

 **A/N: I know, there wasn't much plot development here, but I had much fun witing it!**

 **Your support is so -I'm lacking words here. Special thanks to those who reviewed: Melek62 (Guten Rutsch!); Myrddin Emrys The Third (this support from an accomplished writer as yours makes me very happy!); Sundaegirl99 (heheh, thank you - as always!); Sam Wallflower ( I really hope this chapter fulfilled your expectations. Thousand thanks again!); IrishPrincess1987 (aren't we all novices? If we were experts, we weren't here, but had alreay filled a library with published Dramione, aye?); pgoodrichboggs (hope it's okay that you have to wait for the dragon riding part); I was BOTWP (I know I reviewed, but I have to say again: the last cultural exchange chapter was brilliant!); Slytherinvillain7 (I did as you demanded ;)); BoredRavenclaw620 (thought you'd like that line!); Mistress DragonFlame (yeah, a pet dragon would come in handy sometimes, wouldn't he?); trinka bell (your kind review was so touching, thanks a lot!); SassenachStarbuck (*giggles* you're welcome!); Pensy Wensy 05 (hope it's okay that Hermione named him); LadyChocolateLover (SMUT! indeed. Hope you enjoyed it ;)); Kyonomiko (Cocktails, anyone?); Hanable -13 (fantastic business idea! hehe); Guest (mentioning my writing and Jane Austen's in one sentence maint me dizzy! I'm humbled and thankful!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (well, she is a bit of a nerd, and this shows sometimes ;)); MrsMorgan813 (you're absolutely welcome!); clarkfan325 (lemons happen ;)); QueenVulca (loved your review, thanks so much! *pats head and hands a cookie* Fred is as alive as Dramione is!); CrazyWithABook (I adore your penname, it describes me pretty well); LissLove (this is about the best reward a writer can get, I guess. The next chapter of Set-Up is going to be written as fast as possible!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi there! I hope you all had a good start into the new year!**

 **As always, my biggest thank you goes to MrBenzedrine for proofreading my story and letting me sit in the front row of her brilliant writing. She has a new, fantastic story out, a romance/comedy called 'Tango' (Dramione), you should really read it!  
Normally I don't advertise my own stories, but some days ago I wrote a one-shot for her (Double, Double, Toil and Trouble). Maybe you're interested?**

"We have to use 's no other option," Charlie stated. The members of 'Operation Albatross' (Draco, Hermione, Charlie, Ron, and Harry) discussed their plans with the staff in the Headmistress' office.

"Why not Thestrals, since you can all see them?" Hermione was an inch away from hexing Professor Diggle into next year when McGonagall interfered, "That may be right, _Gregory_ , though it's an insensitive thing to say so."

"Apart from that," the dragon tamer continued, "they could irritate Mellon, or he could falsely see them as prey. I seriously don't want to sit on a Thestral that's being chased by a dragon because he thinks it's a weird flying sheep. Ron?"

"Right. Kingsley-" Ron eyed Diggle calculatingly," _sorry_ , Minister Shacklebolt contacted the muggle ministry and stipulated with them that Tuesday between 11 and 12 a.m. should be the best time to travel over the designated area, as the air traffic density is at its lowest then and most people are at work and not looking up to the sky. Nevertheless, he wants Harry and me to cast some serious Disillusion and Muggle Repelling Charms."

Hermione noticed two things about her ginger best friend when she listened to him. First, he really put the dictionary into good use, and second, all this hanging around with the Slytherins made him a naughty bit more manipulative, for he had elegantly shut down Diggle for his stupid comment without ranting or stomping.

Draco spoke up, "That fits quite perfectly, because the weather conditions have to be in a certain range; the temperature mustn't be too low, for he can't move or fly as a poikilothermic animal then, and it shouldn't be too warm either, because he would be buzzing with activity. The correct time of day is important." Draco applied his newly acquired knowledge beautifully in her eyes. She had him found dozing in one of the common room's armchair at more than one occasion in the last few days, soaking up information about the reptiles until he was too tired for it. Neville had taken an adorable photo of him in such a predicament, and Hermione cherished it very much. The teachers nodded approvingly (Diggle a bit sheepishly) at the blond's statements.

"Narcissa awaits you?" If the young Malfoy was surprised that the Headmistress addressed his mother by her first name, he didn't show it. He merely nodded, "I'm going to send her an owl if the morning the conditions meet all expectations, so she can lower the wards around the Manor accordingly."

"Your mother flooed me and made me promise something, Mister Malfoy," McGonagall announced. "She wants me to give you clearance that you can really fly and navigate the dragon, afraid you could get hurt. I want to see one clean round around the grounds." Hermione didn't know if Draco's mother let their former Transfiguration Professor into the secret of her son's anxiety when it came to the flying he was so settled to overcome. Fixed into submission by the meaningful and stern glance over the Headmistress' spectacles, Draco didn't have another option but to give in. He had a liking for drama, but he wouldn't cause a scene in this illicit company. He nodded sharply, but his eyes found Hermione's instantly on the other side of the study. She gave him an encouraging smile and a discreet thumbs up gesture (which she probably had to explain to him later, because it confused him a bit), before he continued.

"So it's going to be me on Mellon, and three brooms. Scar- Potter, could you please take Hermione with you?"

Harry and Ron winced at Draco's words a soon as they left his mouth, and even McGonagall squinted her eyes, aware of Hermione's anticipated reaction.

"Excuse me?" her voice could have melted an iceberg. "Did you just partner me with Harry to fly a broom?"

Draco didn't pale. But there was a slightly panicked flush on his cheeks. "Uh, I thought-" he almost stuttered, and everyone knew Malfoy didn't stutter, "Somehow, I got the impression that you dislike flying and thought you'd appreciate it if someone helped you…" his voice trailed off.

His girlfriend proudly raised her nose, and if she wasn't a foot smaller than him, she would have looked down on him. "While I don't particularly like flying, I do it if I must, thank you very much. Your help isn't needed."

Harry nudged Draco into the side and whispered, under his breath, "That was a classical 'open hippogriff mouth, insert your head' moment when it comes to our dear female friend. I'd have some awesome tricks upon my sleeve if I were you. You have some making-up to do."

"On the plus side, she's very likely to forgive you." Ron clapped the Slytherin on the back encouragingly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later, Draco left the school through the main entrance with Harry and Ron next to him, and Hermione and Charlie chatting happily behind the three men.

"By Merlin's testicles, how did you get Hermione to forgive you so fast? I expected her to pout for a week at least."

Draco smirked assertively at Ron's astonishment.

"Because you're her best friends, I'm going to indulge you. It took a first edition of 'Hogwarts. A History', the promise of a trip to the Bodleian Library and-"

"You'd better not finish that sentence, _darling_." The witch pinched his side, "A lady never tells, and I'm sure you don't want to hear what happens between Draco and me behind closed doors. Oh, wait, that's exactly what you did to me, telling me about your love life in every explicit detail!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I suppose, I should return the favour, then? Okay, he started with something called the 'wheel-"

Harry clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. "Okay, okay, we get it!" he sounded a bit desperate. "We were a bit, uh - _forthcoming_ about our sex lives in the past. That won't happen anymore, I promise!" Behind his palm, Hermione grinned, and Harry removed it. Charlie stared at the whole spectacle as if he would call for popcorn the next second.

"In the name of the female population of Hogwarts: thank you." She took the last stairs with a deliberate swing of her hips, fully aware of what it did to her boyfriend, before she turned again and spoke to him. "By the way, you forgot to give away the begging and pleading part on our side."

Draco followed her with his eyes and muttered, fully astounded, "She's magnificent, isn't she? What did I do to deserve her?"

Her best friends chuckled at the blond's impression, and Ron replied, without malice, "Oh, you don't. No man does."

Hermione knew Draco had worked on his anxiety when it came to flying with the therapist, but so far, he hadn't mounted a broom to see if he indeed overcame his issues. She comprehended, from personal experience, that sometimes it needed only a small push to get old automatisms working again, sometimes months or years. But flying was always something Draco loved and came natural to him, like to Harry, and she couldn't imagine him giving that up. That and she really, really rejoiced in his choice of clothing for the training; Charlie –God bless his soul- had advised Draco to wear his Quidditch gear (minus the cape – those made no actual sense except providing another death trap), because it came with a certain level of protection. She had no idea why she had such a thing for men –not boys- in Quidditch gear. Maybe it was a dark affinity for power they exuded, or the primal desire for someone who'd literally fight for her? Then again, it could simply be the glorious sight of outlined muscles and the perfect presentation of the bum. And what a fine specimen of a Seeker Draco Malfoy was. After the brief image of herself waiting for him on his bed in nothing but his green and silver jersey with the 7 emblazoned on it, Hermione willed herself from her straying thoughts. Gods, did men felt that horny all day? Poor creatures.

She concentrated on the task at hand, perfectly timed with the tumbling landing of Mellon, who had been called by Draco seconds ago.

Charlie was thoroughly impressed, "Wow, he's really a sight to behold. He'd be the poster child of the next edition of ' _Dragon Delights_ '." His blue eyes were fixed on the majestic (if you didn't count the landing) reptile. They stood a bit away from Draco and Mellon to give him the chance to get used to them.

The blond wizard patted the snout like the previous time and spoke to him in quiet tones.

"What does he say to him?" Ron wanted to know when Mellon eyed them curiously.

"Eat the redheads first, they're crunchy."

Hermione chuckled at Charlie's response before the older Weasley addressed Draco,

"Alright, mate. Ready to mount him? I suggest you climb up over his knee and upper back, but spare his tummy, most dragons are quite ticklish there. And you should-"

"-Never tickle a dragon, especially not a sleeping one." Draco finished for him, his voice tense. "I feel he's willing to let me…" he paused.

As agreed upon before, Charlie nodded to Hermione, "Time for your pep talk, witch."

They had anticipated that there would be a crucial moment in which Draco could falter, and together they deemed Hermione as the best person to build him up again. After all, she wasn't only his girlfriend, but had given plenty of pep talks to Harry and Ron (and Charlie, on occasion) in the War and to most of their Year over their course of schooling. And she had succeeded every single time, sometimes only because they didn't want to annoy someone with her quota of curses, hexes, and jinxes.

Respecting their privacy, the others pulled back a bit ad began to discuss Professor Dippet's strawberry fields while Hermione approached the young blond man and the beautiful creature next to him. Mellon seemed to be happy to see her, for he nudged her playfully.

"Don't you dare to wriggle your tail, sweetie, you're going to cause a small tornado with that." She stroked the structured scales carefully.

"He likes you," Draco stated quietly.

"Dragon love. That'd made a nice title for a book from your quill, wouldn't it?" Hermione asked calmly, "What troubles you, Draco?" though she knew the answer already.

"I'm doubting myself. Honestly, I don't know if I can do this," it tumbled from his mouth.

"I know it's easier said than done, but you're an experienced flyer, and Mellon, unlike a broom, is empathetic of your feelings. He won't let you fall. Have trust in him and, above all, yourself and your abilities."

Draco let out a shaky breath, "You know, trust isn't exactly my strength. Especially not when it comes to myself. That might have something to do with growing up with a father with twisted expectations and in a family with centuries of snakes."

"Have faith. You've come into your true inheritance."

"It's polluted. Even if Severin was a good guy, that's centuries in the past. Eternities of blackmailing, scheming, cowardry..."

Now _that_ Hermione couldn't deny, nevertheless, she interrupted him, "What about your mother? She lied to Voldemort's face to get to you."

"Must have been the rebellious Black side in her." The stubborn, _stubborn_ man was unfazed. She tried another approach, sensing that he doubted his character on a deeper level, "Draco...you've changed. You aren't the prejudiced, spoiled boy you were anymore. Look, we're standing here, and there are, not only one, but two Weasleys present, and both willingly and unarmed. And the man over there with the glasses over there is as Gryffindor as it gets, and yet, he's here, supporting you. Now, let's come to your girlfriend: she not only is the Gryffindor Princess," she rolled her eyes at the silly title, "but also a muggleborn."

Draco smiled a bit. "And the fact that she's talking about herself in the third person should make me question her sanity and therefore her decision to be with me."

She shoved him slightly and smiled, too. "Oh, you… don't you distract me! What I want to say is: we trust you that you're going to succeed. I trust you. And that alone should convince you to believe in yourself and finally get your cute arse on that dragon." Hermione had spoken and left no room for discussions. She turned on her heel and walked to the others, who had changed topics and conversed about the pros and cons of Bertie Bott's newest invention, 'All flavoured nail polish'.

Draco felt a huff of hot breath next to his shoulder. He looked at Mellon and the gleam of his expressive, purple irises. "Don't go all puppy eyes on me. I know she's right!" Scrapping all of his determination together, he slipped his leather gloves on and reached up.

"You gave him the girlfriend version of the Hermione-Granger-chalk-talk?" Ron inquired with a wide grin, "Meaning: without smacking with heavy books, threats of owling the mother figure, and glares you learned in the McGonagall-imitation-workshop?"

Hermione answered by smacking him over the head.

"No matter what she did, it worked. Look!" Charlie pointed behind her. Just in time she shifted to see Draco settling on Mellon's back. The tall man appeared tiny in relation to the massive body of the animal.

Hermione was very proud of him, and even more so when, after a gentle tap on the back, the dragon took off. She wanted to emit a girlish squeal but refrained from it, afraid it would startle them.

Like on a prefigured path, Draco navigated them over the school and circled around the Gryffindor tower in steadily narrower loops. The four remaining on the steady ground watched in awe at the graceful movements.

"I've never seen anything like this. I must say, I'm quite jealous of Draco's talent. That's something the best dragon tamer can't accomplish; this connection is truly extraordinary." Charlie muttered, "But don't tell him I said that! I wouldn't hear the end of it."

After some gentle twists and turns, Draco maneuvered Mellon to land. It was the moment Hermione feared a bit, for she hadn't seen the dragon land without ruckus.

When the reptile's front feet touched the ground, he indeed stumbled a bit, but Charlie stabilised him with a Cushioning Charm. She smiled thankfully at the redhead, who grinned back, "It wouldn't be the first time I saw a dragon redesigning the nature when it lands. They are made for flying, not for landing, and this one is a particularly bad at it."

Barely letting her friend finish, she ran over to Draco, who just slid from Mellon's back. The adrenaline slowly left his body and she saw him shaking slightly. Before she could comment on it, the blond hauled her in for a searing kiss that weakened her knees. His arms still around her, he whispered into her ear, his breath sending warm shivers through her body, "Thank you for kicking my arse, I wouldn't have made it without you." Then, more playful, but only half joking, he added, "I think I deserve a reward, don't you think? What about a bit of dragon riding for my girlfriend?"

She giggled softly against his neck, and, to her utmost satisfaction, felt him shiver in turn. "I don't know. I think she'll be in the library, reading books that help her check her sanity."

 **A/N: I know, this chapter didn't bring much plot, but in my mind it was neccessary.**

 **Special thanks to those of you who reviewed: QueenVulca (thanks for the history compliment!); Hanable - 13 (why should I leave the smut out? It's so much fun to write, thank you!); LadyChocolateLover (got my PM?); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I admit, that dialogue with Blaise and Pansy existed even before the rest of the chapter); Alice Wandering (I'm even more humbled that you decided to leave a review! I'm totally blushing!); I was BOTWP (hihihi, _y_ our review inspired a line in the one-shot mentioned above. I think you could like that one!); Sam Wallflower (I'm totally okay with your liking/not liking the one-shot, I'm always delighted at your reviews!); BoredRavenclaw620 (thank you!); Mistress DragonFlame (I'm gad you enjoyed most of the lemon, but I'm afraid the tampons-normally-tearing-hymens-thing is a kind of urban myth. It rarely happens, most hymens don't totally close the vagina off, but naturally have slits or gaps, and therefore allow the use of a tampon without destroying it. Believe me I had a loooong lecture at university about that); MrBenzedrine (why are you reading this? Go writing Tango! ;)); Irish Princes1987 (yeah, the name was definitely born from the nerd part of my brain); pgoodrichboggs (I hope your New Year's Eve was more relaxed than your Christmas!); clarkfan625 (thanks a lot!); Kyonomiko (back from the Bahamas?); Melek62 (it snows, it snows! At your place, too?); Kerry (I'm very happy you liked the story so far! As for the cover: I think the site has had some problems with that...); MrsMorgan813 (cheers for appreciating the plot!); Slytherinvillain (*hugs, hugs, hugs*); Guest1 (I totally giggled at your compliment!); Guest2 (you're so welcome); Guest3 (thanks so much!); CrazyWithABook (here it is ;)). **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Thank you, MrBenzedrine, for patiently and bravely reading all of my stuff (and I'm counting my ramblying and brooding, too). That means so much to me!**

 **Warning: No smut!**

"I've waited years to finish you off, Malfoy," Harry grimaced, his eyes firmly on his pale, white target.

"And I always knew you played the dark side, Potter." Draco frowned, because he was aware of his opponent's seemingly looming victory. He paused and thought. "But the good Slytherin I am," he gripped his weapon of choice and put it into use, "I've been instilled some mean streaks from the cradle." The blond smirked triumphantly, the crackling fire behind them giving him an eery glow. He had Potter how he wanted him: hopelessly defenceless, and he saw the moment where the wizard in front of him realised, too, that he was beaten.

"Checkmate."

Applause rang through the Eighth Year's common room. Though only one game between many in their intern chess tournament, the match between the former arch enemies had attracted quite a lot of attention. Draco and Harry stood, grinning at each other, and shook hands.

Hermione, on the other side, shook her head, unbelieving at how civil the boys -uh, _men_ were towards each other -not that she complained. It was just - _men!._

"Is everything okay with your head?" Luna inquired from where she sat on the arm of Hermione's chair, "You're looking as if the Swedish variation of the Babel Fish has sneezed into your brain. But it's very easy to get rid of the problem, you know?"

More rhetorically than interested, Hermione asked, "Yes?"

"Yes! Neville and I had a serious infestation while in Scandinavia. The solution is a long and satisfying coupling like the one you apparently had with Draco yesterday."

Damn Luna and her perceptiveness. Then again, she had been pleasantly exhausted at dinner last night. In the chair next to her, Ginny gasped. After a few moments of shock, the witch managed to splutter, "Hermione, you had sex with Draco Malfoy and didn't tell me yet?"

"Shhhhh, Gin! I have no interest in informing Pig in the owlery about my private matters!" the older witch chastised the redhead when she spotted some heads turning curiously at the blunder.

A moment later, Ginny pulled her into a quiet corner where Pansy painted her nails while Blaise read, both unfazed by the tournament. Luna trailed off dreamily.

"That should be better. Now spill!" Ginny demanded. Bemused, Hermione pointed at the two occupants of the area. "What about them?"

Her friend grew exasperated. And Hermione enjoyed it a bit -the frequent contact from a Slytherin must have rubbed off.

"They're the two biggest gossips above Fourth Year, and, considering they're Draco's best friends, I'm sure they already know anyway, right?"

"The first 'glorious' or 'magnificent' dilemma our dear Drakie put the poor witch in?" Pansy tilted her head questioningly.

"I settled for 'cosmic', by the way," Hermione revealed. Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers. "And that was more than a week ago."

The redheaded witch relaxed by counting to twenty and then backwards again.

"What is she doing there?" Blaise asked, finding the girl's talk more interesting than his Potions book, glancing at Ron's sister.

"Anger management," the younger witch answered, much calmer and with a somewhat twitchy smile, "Let's try this again. Hermione, are there recent developments in your relationship with Draco you want to share?"

"No, I don't want to share," Hermione stated while Blaise chuckled in the background, his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Sadly, not. I still have hope, though," the Italian said.

She reacted on Blaise's comment with a pat on his hand and continued, "But I could tell you one thing or two about it; what do you want to know? I won't tell anything too private, though."

"Alright, the first time was a week ago, and Luna suspected, most probably correctly, that you had a 'long and satisfying coupling' yesterday. Were there other times you two did it?"

The brunette nodded.

"More than -uh, I don't know, four times in the whole week?"

Another nod.

"Circe, more than eight times?"

Hermione was very proud that she only blushed slightly when she nodded. It was Pansy who posed the next question, pouring her honest friendship with Draco into it, "It's not just enjoyable fucking, right? I haven't seen him this relaxed and resting in himself since-"

"-Our early childhood, when politics were a foreign country, and insane things like 'blood status' didn't yet exist in our world," Blaise finished for her, smiling. Hermione looked lovingly at the blond who was currently preparing for his next match against Ernie. Their eyes met, and he gave her a sincere smile that had her insides flutter.

"No, Pansy, you're right," her voice was just above a whisper, "This is much more."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hermioneeee, come to bed." Draco, half asleep, was such an adorable view. He pouted like a toddler, his hair was tousled and begged her to run her fingers through it.

Somehow, they ended up in one room together on most evenings, as they simply slept better in each others company. But Draco was denied this privilege, because it was already close to midnight, and Hermione still rummaged through her things, arranging, sorting, and collecting.

After waiting another twenty minutes, Draco had enough and got out of the bed, grabbed her by the waist and carried her to the four poster, ignoring her squealing protest like a pro.

Using his physical advantage, he positioned her on her side and curled himself around her. Satisfied, he huffed like cats did when they achieved something they were entirely proud of (like ripping the newspaper or emptying the trash bin). The witch giggled at the fact that Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir and Ex-Death Eater, was such a gentle and cute man when all his walls were down.

"We have a strenuous day ahead of us. If you're going to sleep now, I promise to reward you with a visit to the Manor's library." The weather forecast predicted ideal conditions for the next day, and as it was a Tuesday they planned to act on their plans.

"Bribery. So very Slytherin."

"Well, does it work?" She could almost feel his smirk behind her back.

"You know, normally, it would. But I'm not entirely sure how entering t _hat place_ again will work for me."

He tugged on her side and she turned around to face him. The man was wide awake now, and all playfulness was gone. "Shit, I didn't think that through. Sometimes, it's as if this whole part has been compartmentalised from my memory -not that it happened to you," he added hastily, "but that it happened in my own home."

She cupped his jaw and pressed a soft kiss on his nose.

"It's alright. We'll see how it goes. You told me your mother has thoroughly renovated the house in the past year, and it doesn't look the same as before. Besides, I'm almost more afraid to meet _her_ than anything else." Draco's rumbling chuckle made her warm in all the right places, even when she was pretty tired herself.

"The War hasn't left anyone unaffected, especially not my mother. She may be still uptight, supercilious and pretentious, but she tries to dust her beliefs, and that should include her sole son's girlfirend."

"Should?" The brunette questioned, slightly alarmed because, honestly, Narcissa Malfoy had renewed her past reputation of being a formidable force to be reckoned with after her husband and his snake-headed sidekick had left the house.

"I would be careful with anything she offers you, though. Do you have a bezoar in that suspiciously spacey rucksack of yours?"

Hermione laughed at his jab when he eyes her small red backpack, on which she recently applied an Undetectable Extension Charm. "Of course, two in fact."

Draco mocked her, "Along with half of the infirmary's apothecary, I'm fairly certain."

"It's my personal emergency kit, Draco. Don't make fun of me because of that!" She said that much louder than necessary, she realised when he frowned. With a sigh, she leaned her head against his naked chest and relaxed immediately. "I'm sorry. It's just that -while you were afraid of flying, _I_ am terrified of not being prepared. Preparation was not only essential in the War to save our lives more than once, but it was the only way for me to regain a modicum of control, you know?"

"I know." He closed his arms around her and drew circles with his hands on her back soothingly. "I re-sorted half of the library in alphabetical order while Voldemort was in the Manor. It was the only place I was left alone, and it gave me something to occupy my mind with, something I could push forward when he was looking into my head."

Sometimes, words aren't enough, and so Hermione raised her head and brought their lips together in a soft, loving kiss that tried to counter all the bullshit they had to experience in their young lives. They lost themselves in their kissing for a heavenly while before she pulled back and explained, "You know I'm going to control if you did that sorting correctly, right?"

"My library is your library, my bossy nymph." She spun back to the former position so he could spoon her again, because that was her favourite sleeping position (his was with him sprawled on his back with her pressed into him and one leg swung over his middle, almost on top of him so 'All of his most favoured body parts of hers touched him and his favoured parts', that cheeky wizard). Only minutes later, she was finally asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie, slipping on his leather gloves, squinted into the blue sky. "It's the perfect weather to ride a dragon, I'd say."

"Don't let Hermione hear that _you_ want to ride _her_ dragon!"

"She'd say: today is a good day to die if you don't get your mind out of the gutter, Ronald!" Hermione emphasised her words with a whack over her best friend's ginger head.

"Yes, and if we don't start soon, we won't live long and prosper because there's a dragon basically bouncing on its heels waiting for us," Harry commented dryly, pointing at Mellon, who indeed seemed a bit excited.

Draco patted the dragon's neck and threw a confused glance at the three of them, to which Ron explained pityingly, "Wait until she makes _you_ watch _all_ movies and _all_ seasons of _all_ Star Trek series when all you want to do is sleep your hangover off." Even Harry winced at the memory of last summer, when Ron gasped, surprised, "Merlin, that's a Pegasus -the best and newest thing on the market! Where did you get that broom?" He pointed at the shiny new flying device in Hermione's hand.

"That's Draco's broom. I'll ride it today," the witch answered honestly. Why should she take one of the school brooms when her boyfriend offered her his? It seemed to be good enough.

"Only the best for a Malfoy, little Weasley. That's why I got Hermione," Draco smirked arrogantly, though lacking his earlier years' haughtiness, and smacked an exaggerated kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"I think what I can't get over is the fact that Hermione is," Ron indicated quotation marks in the air, "'riding your broom', mate." Unnecessarily to say, the wizard earned another whack over the head from the woman for his suggestive comment.

Mellon, apparently, had a lot of fun chasing the five patronuses directed to get him into the air and tire himself out without Draco on his back. Though, they stopped when he tried to swallow them a few times without really tasting a sheep or a stag between his impressive teeth and became increasingly irritated.

Soon after that, they left the Hogwarts grounds, flying in formation: the dragon in the middle, Hermione and Charlie left and right of him with Harry at Hermione's side and Ron at his brother's. The weather was perfect indeed with only some smaller fair weather clouds here and there, and Hermione enjoyed the view of the Scottish countryside. Though, she clearly noticed the differences between the old school brooms and Draco's Pegasus, which reacted on her every little move, effortless and quick.

One hour into their journey, the group and the dragon began to relax. When young males (of the wizard- and dragon-kind) are relaxed, they get up to nonsense, as Hermione knew, and those soaring in the air with her weren't any different. She realised that when Mellon, after a nudge from Draco (probably), suddenly fell into a nosedive that made her feel dizzy and the rider on his back whooping and laughing at the joy of it. Hermione revelled at how carefree and relaxed Draco was above the ground -he, like Harry, belonged here.

Infected by the blond's shenanigans, the other three boys (because who was cheering and squealing like this wasn't a man) followed straight, and, soon, they were frolicking around; diving over and under the dragon who chased them playfully on their brooms (except Hermione). The witch and only remaining adult was on the verge of a heart attack when Draco steered Mellon into a fast looping to get him in front of Charlie in a wild chase.

Then, Ron's wand gave a shrill warning sound. The redhead cast a charm and informed the others, "Bird alert. I'm afraid we have to fly a little off route. There's a swarm of birds ahead of us, but we can avoid them if we make a slight turn to the West."

"Alright, no problem," Draco answered, turning Mellon a bit to adapt their route and lead the group. "Oh yes, I can already see them." He pointed at the agitated flying animals.

"I wonder what has them in such a hurry; it's an unusual speed for fieldfares-"

They didn't see it coming.

A horrible crashing sound made Hermione's eyes fly into Mellon's direction.

"Draco!" she screamed, but the crash had already happened. A paraglider had crossed their path and collided with the dragon in full flight. Mellon flapped his wings in panic, but his hasty movements only got him tangled more in the lines of the glider.

Fuck, where was Draco? He seemed to be caught under the wing's fabric. And the pilot? Hermione spotted him under the dragon's belly, struggling with everything around him.

Gods, this was a nightmare! Charlie, Harry, and Ron shouted spells to sever the lines, but Hermione yelled, "No, Mellon is moving, you could miss the lines and injure someone!"

With a roar, Mellon desperately tried to get rid of the foreign mass around him, but it had no effect. With a dramatic speed, the paraglider, the dragon, and Draco tumbled down, faster and faster… She feared for her boyfriend's life that second, so Hermione did what she always did: she used her wit and hoped that that was enough.

" _Arresto momentum!_ "

 **A/N: Okay, the original idea from this story came from a thought I had a while ago when I flew 900m above ground (don't ask me how much this is in ft, I'm horrible in that) after watching Harry Potter, and I saw some birds and thought: what would happen to my wing if the crashed into it?**

 **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing my story. Special thanks go to: LadyChocolateLover (I have no idea why some words suddenly disappear once I upload the story. There are there in the original doc, damn!); laumirot (soon enough? ;)); clarkfan325 (I always thought Harry and Draco were much more alike than they'd ever admit); Sam Wallflower (it makes me sooooo happy that I made you smile and laugh, you know that!But I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend a day in my brain. There are huge boxes labeled 'what do to with my life', 'naughty stuff';'things you'd rather not say to the person in front of you', and 'things you know about Harry Potter nobody in your real life wants to know about'); Melek62 (I like some of canon-Ron's character traits very much -though he's a git sometimes, but who isn't?); pgoodrichboggs (I admit, that was my favourite line, too!); Chester99 (Narcissa, mh, next chapter?); worththerisks (I think I couldn't speak that penname aloud, thankfully, I only write it, lol); I was BOTW (exactly, I'm always asking myself why there's this fanfiction trope that she's afraid of flying? Btw, my husband is really afraid of heights, and he goes paragliding with me); BoredRavenclaw620 (the pendantic voice, cough, that's all me, I'm afraid); MrsMorgan813 (yes, that's Hermione how we love her, lol); trinka belle (thank you so much, really!); Mistress DragonFlame (less hymen, more conversation here, *winks*); HarryPGinnyW4eva (this inspire/nag had me laughing so hard!); Myrddin Emrys The Third (thank you so much!); MrBenzedrine (love it when you review, although you know the chapters inside out!); Kyonomiko (no, Hermione has her own personal dragon to tame, indeed!); QueenVulca (I have tried the conflict route between Harry/Ron/Draco, but they're so much more fun to write when they get along somehow); .wonderland (so blushing at your compliment!); Hanable -13 (we all know sex is at least 5% awkward, so I think it's okay if it is in ff, too); IGOTEAMEDWARD (glad you're on board, too!); Grovek26 (still squealing at the 400th review!); IrishPricess (read halfay to defying gravity!); Guest (thanks a lot!); Kerry (thank you for your kind words! You should try MrBenzedrine's stories, tough, she's wayyyy better than me!); Silverrosestorm (beautiful penname, and thank you!).**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another week, another chapter! The mid-year certificates are coming up so I'm pretty busy and don't know when the next is going to be finished! So sorry if it takes a bit longer.**

 **Did you know that my hero's (aka my beta MrBenzedrine's) story 'Squirm' is nominated at the Dramione awards for *Best WIP*? Now you do! If you're interested in voting for this -do it!**

 **On another note, said beta wrote an absolutely hilarious and fantastic Dramione as a birthday gift for me, and it's called 'Murphy's Law'! SQUEAL!**

" _Arresto momentum!_ " Hermione yelled, steering the broom down as fast as she trusted herself with it. Harry, however, was the fastest of them all and was close to the plummeting mass. He frantically waved his wand, shouting Cushioning Charms, but Hermione knew that they would only soften the fall. Given the weight of the dragon and the two people involved, a heavy crash into the ground was unavoidable.

Her spell slowed them down at least, so Ron and Charlie, too, had nearly caught up, when with a loud and unearthly THUMP! the dragon hit a pasture.

Silence. At least for one second.

Hermione barely managed to concentrated on a rocky, but safe landing, when Ron already started to throw up Muggle Repelling and Disillusionment Charms. She loved him dearly for it, because now she could run over to those who needed help. Harry crouched next to the pilot, running a diagnosis with his wand to see if he was severely injured. In passing, he gave her a thumbs up to indicate no serious damage, a behaviour they had adopted on the battlefield and was easy to reproduce now.

Charlie approached Mellon, who roared and hissed in pain and panic. But Hermione's concern was the heap of clothes and blond hair lying crumpled on the ground -unmoving. Groaning or cursing was one thing, but unmoving meant he was unconscious. She knelt down beside him in a rush, not caring that her jeans were soaked with mud immediately. Like Harry, she first ran a diagnostic spell, afraid she might hurt him if she turned him on his back as she desired.

The soft red light surrounding his head indicated a mild concussion; it could be the reason why he fainted -no problem, she had potions to counter that in her backpack. Superficial wounds, nasty scratches, where Mellon's claws had ripped through his pale skin, some salves should do the job. Though the pulsating, crimson light beneath the left costal arch worried her a great deal. Carefully, she examined his upper body and felt that the abdomen was very hard.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed loudly, alerting Harry. He left the muggle with Ron and came over to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He has internal bleeding. I suspect a spleen rupture from the place of it," she tried to remain cool, but Harry recognized the fear in her voice. She had healed many injuries in the war, but this anxiety only befell her once: when Ron got splinched.

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Breath, Hermione. You will help him. Start with a simple thing."

"He could fall into a shock, with low blood pressure and unstable vital signs suggesting it. A shock could be deadly. I have to locate the rupture and mend it. We have to contain the blood loss and stabilise the circulation. But-" she hesitated, almost sobbing in desperation, "I haven't cured internal injuries like this one before!" With effort, she forced herself to close her eyes and go through the mental catalogue of her emergency kit. She needed something that would heal tissues. Once the spleen was healed, she could care for the rest. Her imaginary finger ran over the labels of the imaginary vials...no, wouldn't work, would make things worse….-there! That could work!

" _Accio Draco's dittany!_ " she summoned a small vial from her rucksack.

"What's that?" Harry inquired, eying the purple liquid suspiciously.

Hermione's lips curled into a small smile, "Dittany's essence of Draco's very own concoction. He's worked on this for a while now, changing the recipe back and forth to adapt it for internal use. It hasn't been tested yet, but we've no choice but to go for it." With that, she finally turned him to his back, with Harry's help, and forced the potion down his throat, massaging his throat to make him swallow it.

Without risking a distraction by looking longer at his face, she lunged for her wand. She reran the diagnostic spell to monitor the reaction on the fluid, but the red flashing still appeared over his ribcage. What if it didn't help?

A mighty, anguished sound resonated from Mellon. "Hermione, hurry up!" Charlie shouted from the side. Harry and Hermione threw their heads around to see what was going on. The dragon tamer stood with his hands and wand raised, trying everything in his knowledge to calm the dragon down, which was stomping and swishing his deadly tail while he was still tangled in some lines and bleeding from several gashes.

"We need to get Malfoy on the road again soon, we're having a dragon throwing an epic tantrum here!"

"Not helping, Charlie!" Harry commented, but Hermione had returned her view back on the glow on Draco's body.

"Look, Harry!" she whispered excitedly, "It's fading!" And, true to her words, the diagnostic alert had became brighter every second, first a deep orange, then a sunny yellow, then it was wholly gone.

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Brilliantly done! Do you need me? Because I think Ron could use some help with the muggle. He was waking when I came over, so-"

"-You'd better get your arse over there, Potter," she winked at her friend, imitating Draco, "before Weasley does something moronic. I can handle the rest alone." Hermione squeezed his hand back and earned a smile.

With the immediate danger gone, the witch easily healed the rest of Draco's injuries: she applied some dittany on the gashes, fed him a potion against the concussion, and added another one to numb any pain he might feel as soon-

"Hermione?" the blond devil croaked, his eyes squinting at the sudden brightness. Oh how relieved she was that she saw those silver orbs again. "What happened?"

"What happened? You mean before you catapulted yourself on death's doorstep and did 'knock, knock, Ginger'?" From one second to the other, the brunette witch was fuming.

"Do you know that the only thing that saved your precious prick and the ugly rest of you was your feeble try at an experimental potion? That- umph!"

Draco had pulled her into a passionate, tongue-filled kiss that took her breath away. Seconds later, they broke away from each other. She breathed heavily and was about to continue her rant when Draco opened his mouth, and admitted, "You bossy, fiery, unnerving nymph, if I died, you would have had my head and balls for it. And I love you for that!" Her brain needed exactly one and a half second to process what he had said. She felt her insides go to mush and her heart soar (and a mental reminder from her brain not to forget this stupid stunt because he was sweet talking).

"Doesn't mean I'm not angry, just because I love you back, you sorry excuse of a stuntman!" she balked, only to avenge on him with a soft kiss without giving him the opportunity to ask what a stuntman is.

"If you're quite done, love birds? You're needed here, blondie!" Charlie, clearly occupied, yelled. Still a little unsteady, Draco got to his feet and promptly walked over to Mellon.

"Hey hey, my friend. I'm fine, Hermione patched me up, see?" The dragon inspected him, sniffled like a dog to make sure that his companion was indeed alright. "But now it's time to let someone tend to you. You already know Charlie. He's going to help you, I promise." Draco's voice was gentle and soothing, coating the reptile in assurance and trust. The young wizard gave the tamer a subtle hand gesture to start.

Hermione remained standing in awe at the sight in front of her: Charlie healed the dragon with some well-placed charms she'd never heard, while Draco mumbled intelligible words to Mellon. The two of them should open a dragon-centric veterinary practice.

Half an hour later, things looked much brighter than from when they had arrived on the cow pasture. Mellon was healed and eyeing the unfazed cows with a mix of curiosity and hunger. The muggle was rambling confusing phrases about ears he shouldn't have flapped and A-lines when some Ministry caseworkers picked him up to obliviate him. Luckily, he got away with some scratches and a destroyed wing- and wouldn't be able to remember the most spectacular flight of his life (though Ron asked the Ministry workers to give him at least a cool memory).

Hermione had been afraid that the crash set Draco's flying issues back again, but that wasn't the case, as he was still a bit shaken but willing to mount Mellon again.

"I'm fine." he swore, and she was nearly convinced, had it not been for the slightly glazed expression in his eyes.

"I don't think so. You won't be able to steer him to the Manor," Hermione stated firmly, with the other three wizards nodding slightly amused, but supportive.

"And what shall I do instead? Put him on a leash and walk the rest, hoping a strong Confundus would be enough to make people believe he's just a overweight shepherd's dog?" His conviction to fulfill his task was resolute, as his posture conveyed.

The witch tried not to be distracted by his folded arms, where the muscles were prominent now. "More of a Great Dane, and no." She closed her eyes and asked her boyfriend, reluctance apparent, "Do you think he'd accept it if I rode with you?"

Draco's pale eyebrows didn't betray his surprise, "Really? You would -ride my dragon?" She appreciated how he overplayed her insecurity and broke out in soft laughter.

"Any day. Though, I don't think I could ever tame the beast." She added the last part because she knew the others were listening.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously, which the witch in question ignored deliberately because Draco had grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on Mellon's upper back. The animal turned his head to examine what happened, but merely puffed out calming little clouds of smoke.

"He's laughing at me!" She scowled, though clearly amused.

"He's not laughing, he's honoring the beauty on his back," the blond whispered into her ear when he sat down himself and put his arms around her.

"Merlin, you're so full of yourself, aren't you?" she chuckled before breaking out in a very girlish squeal when Draco silently commanded the dragon to ascend, followed by Charlie, Harry, and Ron (who had taken upon himself the strenuous task to care for Draco's broom, thus shrinking his own).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They had another hour of flying to go, but after approximately the half, Hermione felt Draco breathing deep and snuggling against her. The exhaustion had taken over, and she wondered for a moment if him asleep would change Mellon's behaviour, but it didn't. He seemed to know exactly where the Manor was located. Riding a dragon was by no means a comfortable travelling device (but neither was a broom), and so she was pretty relieved when Malfoy Manor came into sight. She reminded herself that, while it was an ancient and impressive building, it was just that: a house. The people who tortured her, made her bleed and scream in pain, were no longer there -nor anywhere to be precise.

"Draco, wake up." she shook her shoulder gently to wake the man behind her.

"Mh," he mumbled sleepily, his nose nuzzling her neck as he always did when he woke up, "must have dozed off."

She chuckled, "You need your beauty sleep, after all. But we should prepare ourselves for the landing." The witch produced her wand and applied a Sticking Charm to Draco and her, because she didn't want to risk them falling from the dragon's back considering his _special_ landings.

"Has your mother taken the wards down?" Charlie shouted from his broom.

"She has, otherwise you would all be cockroaches now," Draco managed to smirk.

The ground came nearer and nearer now, and while Mellon had slowed down, he wasn't exactly at what one would call a reasonable landing speed. In a blur, Hermione could see the flowers and plants in the Manor's garden passing, but a big, round patch appeared in front of them. She felt Draco's arms tightening around her, and then-

SWOOSH! Mellon touched the ground with his full weight, slithering over the crushed flower beets for some metres before coming to a halt.

They made it. The witch felt immeasurable relief flooding through her veins and couldn't get off the dragon's back fast enough when their companions landed their brooms in the vicinity. With a swish of her wrist, she released the Sticking Charm and climbed down. Alas, she had underestimated the slipperiness of a reptile's scales, her foot lost grip-

-and she promptly landed on her bum next to Mellon, decorated with destroyed flora.

"Are you quite done tearing the Malfoy crest into pieces?" came a cool voice from the direction of the manor.

Great. Just marvelous. Hermione raised her head only to see the formidable Narcissa Malfoy looking down on the miscellaneous anarchy four Gryffindors, a dragon, and her precious son had turned her garden into.

The older witch was dressed to the nines in her dark burgundy robes, no blonde hair out of place -the Queen herself would have been amused. Draco's mother, however, had her eyes set on two individuals: Mellon, who seemed to shrink under her unwavering gaze like a chastised puppy, and Hermione, who still sat in the remains of the flowery form of the ancient family crest, covered in dirt and mud.

' _How ironic_ ,' rushed through Hermione's head, when her and Narcissa's eyes met directly for the first time. She swore she saw an amused twinkle in the other witch's blue eyes before she turned and floated back to the building, no without commenting, "Please, _try_ to make no mess when you finally decide to come in, yes?"

Harry, Ron, and Charlie stood in awe and watched Narcissa's retreating form, and Charlie even wolf-whistled. "Malfoy, your mother leaves quite an impression!"

"Weasley, what is wrong with you? First my girlfriend, then my mother. I can't shake the feeling that my fist is going to make an impression on your face some day," despite his words, Draco actually chuckled and glided gracefully from Mellon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After cleaning themselves up with a few spells, Draco sent Mellon to discover his new home. The dragon immediately set off into the direction of the forest behind the gardens.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend when she saw her hesitating at the Manor's threshold. Taking a deep breath and tightening the grip on Draco's hand, she answered, "It looks so different from back when… you know?"

And indeed, the ancient home had lost its gloomy and dark appearance, and the dining room they now entered was nothing but bright and friendly.

"I told you so. The historical structure is still intact, but Mother cleaned out all the rubbish from the past decades."

"And those snacks look delicious!" Ron commented, eyeing the sandwiches and tea that awaited them.

"Take some for the way, Ron. I'm afraid we have an appointment at the Ministry to do some paperwork for the incident today." Harry submitted.

Ron groaned loudly and helped himself to a sandwich. "Come with us, Charlie? We could need help with that," he asked his brother between munches.

A minute later, the three wizard had left Draco's home through the fireplace in the dining room, and he and Hermione were alone. The wizard lowered his hands on her waist and she felt nothing but calm and warmth in his embrace, no matter what happened in this very house. It was all in the past, and her future was right next to her.

"I think I promised you a trip to the library before we have dinner with my mother, didn't I?"

Hermione felt heat rush through all the right places at Draco's suggestive tone and knew he had more in mind than showing off his library. The remaining rational part of her brain nudged her to replay his words.

"Wait, _we're_ having _dinner_ with your _mother_?"

 **A/N: Thank you for your kind and funny reviews, I appreciate them so much! Special thanks to: Doll482223 (no, I'm never nice ;)); Mistress DragonFlame (I had to laugh so much at the 'one time thing'!); Slytherinvillain7 (did you really think I'd harm him seriously? noooo way;)); Queen Vulca (my husband is soooo afraid of heights, but in the harness beneath the wing it's no problem for people afraid of heights, you should really try it some day, it's awesome!); Nmcswain (duuuuude! sweeeeet! sorry, couldn't help myself!); Myrddin Emrys The Third (hope you're back on your seat now ;)); Melek62 (that's a huuuuge compliment you paid me, thanks a lot for that!); BoredRavenclaw620 (no, you're the only one who told me about the height. I'm so stuck to the metric system, I fucked up an experiment once because I messed up with Celsius and Fahrenheit...); Moon Stone Tiger Lily (see? that way!); Sam Wallflower (hehe, yes, Ron is on the good side of being hot-headed here, isn't he?); IGOTEAMEDWARD (*hands chapter* here's more!); pgoodrichboggs (oh, imagine the paraglider tell his friends about that -they'd think he hit his head!); clarkfan325 (I always felt that Ginny and Hermione never had a real friendship in the books, did you?); Bumbleforth (thanks for reading this!); Chester99 (nooo, that was enough drama!); lana . (it was a bird detecting spell, so as much as we like to think so, you're no bird as a paraglider ;)); trinka belle (thank you so much!); Hanable -13 (OF COURSE! lol); IrishPrincess1987 (action is so hard for me to write, so thank you!); Guest (no, it isn't, because he's so cute!); Kyonomiko (don't worry, be happy!); HarryPGinnyW4eva (I guess Ginny learned a bit from past experiences, lol); Lady ChocolateLover (knowledge is so sexy in men, isn't it?); Pensy Wensy05 (I gotta admit I copied some of Mellon's traits from my dog, the clumsiness for example); Grovek26 (yeah, I was born a Trekkie and still am!).**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Don't ask me how I managed to write this chapter this week, I honestly don't know. But my lack of time results in no replies to your reviews, sorry. I appreciate and value every single one of them and they would really make my week this time.**

 **A big shout out to my beta, MrBenzedrine, whose story 'Squirm' reached the Finals of the Dramione Awards (category WIP). I don't really got behind how this whole nomination/category system works, all I want is her to win the thing -though that doesn't mean the other stories aren't good or something! So if you like the story, vote for her?**

Hermione's feelings concerning the upcoming dinner varied from horror to anger, but they were scattered the second she entered the library. Bockshelves upon bookshelves lined in what seemed endless rows. The scent of parchment, paper, and ink. Cozy armchairs and wooden desks provided the opportunity to work or simply read with a tea or something stronger in hand. The fireplace started to crackle merrily, but it didn't have a floo connection, she noticed -and undisturbed intellectual experience. To sum it up, Hermione was in her personal heaven.

She started to wander aimlessly along the bottomless sources of knowledge and ran her finger along the spines carefully. Draco let her stride, though she felt his eyes and body following her.

"Oh, look, this must be the first edition of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'," she gestured to a book that was slightly out of her reach. "You know, it has this golden niffler on the binding-" her words got caught in her throat when she felt Draco's body very close behind her -so close, in fact, the fabric of his shirt brushed against her sweater. "Do you want it?" he drawled. His proximity, his words, his voice were enough to dampen her knickers. Was she a slut because of that? No, certainly not.

"What?" the witch noticed how low her own voice was suddenly. "Have I ever not wanted _-a book?"_ The game, Mister Malfoy, was on. She stretched for the tome, arching her back, which caused her bum to grind against her boyfriend's front. He let out a quiet hiss.

"There's a very desirable edition of 'Enchanting Heirs' a bit lower."

Obediently, Hermione bent down, but she was stopped when Draco took hold of her wrists and placed them on the shelf at the height of her hips, pressing against her. Judging by the definite hardness she could feel through his trousers, she wasn't the only one aroused.

"You didn't really believe that such a books exists, do you?" he whispered.

"Don't you think I knew if there was a book like this? Maybe I should write one myself? Chapter One: Undressing." Hermione promptly turned around, her fingers finding his belt buckle easily. He maintained his position, though his unmoving form didn't betray the lust prominent in his darkened eyes, giving him a look of a feline predator ready to strike.

Swiftly, she undid his trousers and boxers and lowered them to the floor, but when had he slip out of his shoes? She didn't know, nor did she care. Because as soon as she got up again, the blond used one of his arms to pull her into a kiss that made time stop. Passion, lust, love -all together an exhilarating, addictive mixture she couldn't get enough of. Barely coherent, she grabbed her wand from her back pocket and swirled it a few times, effectively silencing and locking the room. Even if Narcissa was at the other end of the house, Hermione knew from experience that Draco would make her scream in bliss.

A final swish, and-

"For fuck's sake, Hermione!" the wizard moaned into her mouth, overwhelmed and surprised to have his witch suddenly naked in his arms. She smiled against his lips, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Equality and all.

"Chapter Two: Convincing." She went down on her knees to get on eye level with his erect member. It was still a pleasant surprise how warm and hard he felt in her hand, how unique the flavour when she leisurely ran her tongue over it, how filled her mouth was when she engulfed him. After doing all this for exactly one minute, the perfect amount of time to tease him and drive him crazy without frustrating him, she stopped. She winked up at him from her position on the floor, "Convinced?"

"I have a suggestion for chapter three," he tugged at her hands and led her over to a broad armchair as if he wasn't stark naked and sporting an impressive hard-on right now, but merely discussing literature, and only a husky undertone gave away his arousal.

"Do you?" The witch observed how he sat down on the armchair.

"Mh, yes." Draco guided her to straddle him, his cock just touching the slickness between her folds. "Doing The Deed."

His hardness rubbing against her moistened clit when she pushed closer to him was nearly her undoing. Was it normal that he had her on the verge of orgasm without much else? Then again - who the heck cared?

Warm palms drove her up, and his lips pressed to her breasts; the peaks already pebbled impatiently. For some blissful minutes, she let him play with them, his sucking, kneading, biting bringing her sweet pain, the tip of his dick teasing her entrance all the while. She was so primed, so impatient to have him in her, that it only took some wiggling of her hips to finally have him fully sheathed in her. The initial sensation caused them both to groan.

He stilled her with his hands on her hips, his head thrown back. His throat was bared in result, and Hermione couldn't resist to nip on the soft flesh next to his adam's apple. Another groan, almost desperate. The man's fingers curled around her hip bones, urging her to move.

"Move, little nymph -please."

What woman could resist the delicious begging of her man? Hermione couldn't, not when it meant a such an ecstatic power. And so she moved; she rocked slowly against him first, finding her rhythm and perfect position. She found he moaned even louder when she ended her moves with slightly more force than how she started them. She discovered that the penetration was even deeper when she leaned back a bit, though resting her hands on his knees was no improvement.

A now familiar coil tightened in her, situated just above the point of their connection. The slight flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes had turned into pools of pure erotic, the ragged breathing peppered with deep moans; it showed her that he was nearing his peak, too.

"I'm so, so close-" she intoned, her bliss pushing her closer and closer to her release. What finalized her point of no return, however, was when he hauled her into a powerful kiss. The universe shattered in an explosion of white light, his own orgasm following hers a split second later.

He took over, guiding her over him until the flood had ebbed a fraction. Hermione leaned against him, listening to their slowing heartbeats and relishing in awe at their combined fluids she felt trickling out of her as his member became flaccid.

With a start, the witch became aware of their surroundings and with that came a trail of giggles.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked, softly chuckling against her neck.

"Yes, brilliant actually. You got screwed by a muggleborn bookworm extraordinaire in your pureblood library -do you realise the irony?"

His chuckle developed into genuine laughter that made her want to start rocking her hips again.

"Definitely. And I feel that I more than mildly enjoyed it. Wait until we get to the section of aphrodisiacs."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dinner started rather normally, or at least as normal as it could get with an ex-Death Eater pureblood heir, his narrowly-escaped-Azkaban mother, and his muggleborn-heroine-girlfriend in a dining room the size of the entire house Hermione grew up in. The brunette witch was very proud that she handled her soup without spilling it in her unrelaxed state.

She listened to Narcissa and Draco making small talk, or in their sphere, gossip and business where the common people would have spoken about friends and family.

"It turns out a wise decision to have turned away the Rosier's question for a marriage contract. Their oh-so-sweet daughter hasn't even graduated from Durmstrang and has had more men than Galleons just because she's too intellectually challenged to keep her legs closed. I wouldn't be surprised if she were in the family way before the year is over with no father in sight."

Hermione listened to her boyfriend's mother's blunt words flabbergasted, her spoon forgotten in the air. So far, the elder witch had only spoken to her son, but now, her piercing blue eyes settled on Hermione.

"Which brings us to you, Miss Granger," Narcissa addressed her. "What are your thoughts behind this _dalliance_ with my son? I don't believe you are like the well-mannered pureblood girls in that department, who would be after ' _accidentally_ ' being impregnated with the fruit of his loins or the Malfoy empire at your feet. Maybe he's your dab at the dark side, the forbidden pleasure when you feel rebellious?"

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or complimented by your improper words, Mother," Draco muttered loud enough for the two women to hear.

Hermione folded her napkin very neatly in her hands to distract them from gripping her wand. Even the Golden Girl would be questioned if she was found with Narcissa cursed at her feet and her wand still smoking. " , with all due respect, I'm well-mannered enough to survive a dinner in this antiquated, not even Victorian society you call pureblood. My parents are dentists, not cavemen. And I have enough Galleons in my Gringotts vault to last some years, money the Ministry gave me for my role in the War, I might add modestly. Draco is on my eye-level intellectually and challenges me; we're a perfect team when it comes to research and other things. We both know our ways around with charms, spells, and potions, so there won't be such an ' _accident_ ' you're hinting at. Though, while we are much too young to discuss children or even marriage, I know Draco would support me unconditionally if I were the family way. After all this, if you excuse me, _bullshit_ his father and his stupid beliefs landed your family in, he's become the man he deserves to be, and I am in the fortunate position to be part of his life. Does this suffice as an explanation, or should I write it down for you?"

Draco had sat very, very still while Hermione spoke in deadly calm and controlled words, but he knew better than add something to her speech, aware he could only lose, no matter what he did. So he played dead like the cooled version of his namesake.

One could hear the clock on the mantelpiece tick.

Narcissa Malfoy was equally calm when she took a gulp from the exquisite red wine served at dinner.

"Draco, my dear, be so kind and tell Blaise and Pansy that I owe them twenty Galleons each."

Hermione and Draco blinked, unbelieving.

The blond witch curled her lips into an amused smirk, which told Hermione without a doubt that her son had inherited it from her.

"Well, obviously Blaise and Pansy know Miss Granger here quite well. Blaise bet that she would jump on the baby thing, and I lost against Pansy because she said that the jab against the wizarding society came even before that." She patted Draco's hand consolingly. "So, Miss Granger -or may I say Hermione?" The brunette nodded as if she had seen McGonagall on the unicorn again, "Hermione then, where are we going to start changing this society? Maybe we should start at the fact that Gringotts only hires male curse breakers? Or that there isn't a proper primary education for young magical children? It would have done Draco some good to have more _real_ friends when he started Hogwarts, because he was an outright ignorant boy, you know?"

Hermione had overcame her shock and smiled at Draco's mother, "I'm very much aware of that fact, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, dear."

"My pleasure, Narcissa. -Concerning the primary education…" Hermione's words were interrupted by the sound of Draco's head hitting the table.

 **A/N: As you realise, we're slowly approaching the end. There should be two chapters left.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sooo there's just this chapter and another one left, both are relatively short and fluffy.**

 **As always, my biggest thank you goes to the fantastic and talented MrBenzedrine who humbled me recently by asking for my opinion. I feel like the Queen then. And a huge shout-out to Sam Wallflower, because she gave me such lovely feedback!**

"Hasn't anyone told Diggle this isn't 'How to Train Your Auror'?" Blaise commented when he saw the professor instructing the class to stay at the sides while two of them duelled. Today, two of the best had the luck to have their names drawn from the jar.

"I guess he still wants Hermione and Draco to join." Harry twirled his wand in his hands.

"Yeah, me too," Blaise mumbled, but his words were overlain by the sound of Harry's wand clattering from his fingers, and the war hero had to lunge under a bench to retrieve it to everyone's amusement.

Neville, a bit in anxious upon looking at Hermione's opponent, asked the others, "But didn't she apply at University to become a Healer? She told me just yesterday."

"Mh, yeah. She's staying at Grimmauld Place with Ron and me so she can walk to University. The place is big enough for us to respect each other's privacy, after all."

Pansy remarked, amused, "I wonder why she didn't move into Malfoy Manor; Narcissa would welcome her with open arms. Then again, I wouldn't want to live in the same house as my boyfriend's mother when it's so easy to see whenever there was a round of bedroom Quidditch."

"How would she find out? I mean, Hermione's more than capable to perform Silencing and Locking Charms," Ron inquired.

"Oh, she is," Pansy's lips curled into a mischievous grin and pointed at Draco, who stood some distance away, "but no charm in this world could wipe _this_ satisfied expression from his face every time he got some."

And, indeed, despite the circumstance that the blond wizard prepared for a duel, he carried himself with a certain satisfied smugness. One he wore often these days. A second later, the pieces connected in Harry's and Ron's minds and they grimaced, "Merlin, _that_ expression? We should see if there's such thing as celibacy spells on Grimmauld…"

Harry was interrupted by Professor Diggle speaking, "Okay, class, pay attention to the following duel and remember to keep your distance -this could be quite vigorous." He looked at the two combatants. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, take your positions, please. Ready in three-"

"-She's going to spare him." Blaise chuckled, clearly amused.

"Two-"

"-She's _so_ not, believe me," The witch's best friends declared in unison, both talking from experience. They looked at each other with a faint smile, both reminiscing their glorious defeat.

"-One. Duel!"

Sparks flew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ugh, go away!" Hermione swatted her sweating boyfriend.

"Why? I thought you like me wearing Quidditch gear?" Begrudgingly, Draco seated himself across Hermione on their cubicle table, wiping sweat from his face.

"I do, very much so, but you were dripping on the parchment!" The witch eyed the blond up and down. She had explicitly asked him to come to the library directly after training, not wanting to miss him in this delectable state. Thank Merlin he started to play again. Nonetheless, this wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him.

"It's done, I just finished the last comments."

The Board of Governors and the Ministry had asked Hermione and Draco to publish their research surrounding the history of Hogwarts and the dragon, though some information was left uncovered (such as the current living space of Mellon), and she held the manuscript in her hands.

Draco eyed the cover which showed the Hogwarts coat of arms and the famous motto. "It's kind of sad we can't have a picture of Mellon on the front -that'd be quite impressive."

"By the way, your mother sent me a letter telling me how much he misses you. Though, she got the impression he's quite happy otherwise."

Draco was still a bit uncomfortable that his mother and his girlfriend exchanged letters regularly. "As long as he stops getting caught chewing on Mother's rare plants. I swear he almost peed on his own feet last time," he chuckled, amused.

"Do you think you're going to make it to the manor next weekend?"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders, "I hope so. The shifting of the wards is nearly complete."

Draco and Professor Flitwick had worked together to re-erect the wards again, and the Malfoy heir even managed to move the blood wards from the former dragon cave towards the outer walls and extend them to the very top of the building. This impressive piece of magic led Flitwick to offer him a charms apprenticeship, which Draco politely declined. Even if he didn't really need to work outside his family business (which flourished under his mother's hands), the young wizard decided to become a potions master like his late godfather Severus Snape -though without the bad hair and sneery complexion -and much more getting laid. The potions department of St. Mungo's had gladly accepted him for an integrated degree program which allowed him to deepen his theoretical knowledge and practical experience.

"I'd appreciate that. I mean, as much as I love observing you handling the dragon, there are some book on medieval healing in the manor's library I desperately want to-"

"-Do you regret it?" Draco interrupted her quietly, his gaze calmly switching from contemplating the manuscript in her hands to her surprised face. The intensity of his grey irises sent a pleasant shiver down her spine and sped her heartbeat up, even more so when he moved around the table and encircled her with his arms.

"That you practically retold my family's history in some aspects, and even became a part of it?" The tiny bit of insecurity in Draco's voice told her that he still sometimes believed he wasn't worth her love.

She didn't hesitate to answer, even with his alluring scent tugging her body and brain into distracting directions, "Why should I? This crazy adventure -and I've been through enough to label this one accordingly, is the reason why we found to each other. And I couldn't be more thankful for _that_ history." She waggled the result of their work in the hand that didn't rest on Draco's chest.

His knicker-dropping smirk was the reward for her honesty. "I appreciate that." A slight slap on his bum made him drop his mock-serious facade, and he smiled, "Because I can't imagine a future without you."

He pulled her in for a searing kiss, the manuscript gliding from Hermione's hands onto the table, the green title on the front contrasting against the parchment -

'Tickling the Dragon - A History Revised.'

 **A/N:**

 **I want to recommend a wonderful story of Kyonomiko called 'Explicit Material' and it will you have rolling on the floor in laughter!**

 **Special thanks to those who reviewed: LadyChocolateLover (don't mind you're looking like a loon, I am one myself); BoredRavenclaw620 (yes, Narcissa is so much fun to write); QueenVulca (yeah, heard that, sorry!); Sam Wallflower (when do you want your Draco delivered?); Margo13331 (making someone smile is a big compliment, thank you!); Slytherinvillain7 (YOU'RE BACK!); Hanable - 13 (sadly, I don't have a library, damn!); Melek62 (Gotcha!); Moon Stone Tiger Lily (yes, he can only lose, can't he?); Chester99 (yay, that was so much fun to write!); PetraAmia (thank you so much!); Myrddin Emrys The Third (wohoo, could write your penname without checking twice, lol!); Mistress DragonFlame (yeah, sadly they do); jperks (though I won't write a sequel to this, I imagine the two of them a force to be reckoned with!); Kyonomiko (love how you are so into the primary education thing! I mean, someone has to teach them, right?); Pensy Wensy 05 (I actually blushed at your review - weird thing when you're standing in line in the supermarket); colao (glad you liked both!); pgoodrichboggs (noooo, no letting burn the precious library!); cmtaylor5321 (Narcissa really is a BAMF!); Sundaegirl99 (I really think they would make an awesome team!); IGOTEAMEDWARD (*giggles* thanks!); I was BOTWP (the poor man is so in need of a hug, you're right!); IrishPrincess1987 (hey, there has to be happy ending some time, aye?); lana. in. wonderland (I'm going to miss it, too!); clarkfan325 (I made her cast some silencing and locking spells to avoid Narcissa bursting in...).**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Final chapter, dear readers! As promised, it's a short and sweet one.**

 **Thank you for all of your support for this story, be it by reviewing, following, favouring or simply reading it! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

 **But without MrBenzedrine this story wouldn't be here. She encouraged me, made me laugh and cry in laughter, virtually pats my head when things are shitty, and is the most patient and kind beta ever! THANK YOU, A., giant hugs and kisses for you!**

"Slow down!" Draco winced as Mellon was still much too fast for a proper landing. The already abused flowers came closer rapidly, and the wizard on his back readied himself for a violent impact. "SLOW DOWN!" he yelled, sending the message equally over the empathic link with the dragon.

Finally, Mellon gave in and flapped his enormous wings in a counter movement, the additional resistance lowering their speed.

"Now, concentrate!" As if it always happened this way, the dragon set his feet on the ground and balanced his weight to come to an _almost_ soft halt.

Draco gave a relieved sigh. It was their fourteenth try on this beautiful Sunday morning, after all. The blond glided from Mellon's back and patted him.

"Well done! See, all you needed was some dedication to the cause."

Now that their task was mastered, the two males settled down on a patch of grass to enjoy the sun, Draco munching on some biscuits he grabbed from the Manor's kitchens and sharing one with Mellon occasionally.

"What do you think of the property we visited yesterday? Did you like it?" He had taken Mellon on a little trip the day before which led them to a vast patch of land the Malfoys owned by the sea shore, which included a homey cottage with no less than six bedrooms.

He received contentedness from the animal, and a bit of giddy excitement because of the many sheep they saw.

"Yes, I thought so. You know, that's the place I imagine us in a year or two, when Hermione's and my studies are nearly finished. There's enough space for you to fly and hunt, and for me and Hermione to settle down." He was really happy nobody saw him now, for he felt his face forming a sappy smile. His private Gryffindor did strange things to him and his feelings. "But don't you dare tell her!" Draco threw him a strict glance, even if he knew the dragon didn't talk. "I don't want to put any kind of pressure on her. And, after all, there's yet to be a library installed at the house. Though, if we're lucky, Charlie will find you a compatible female companion, and we can all move there together."

"You picked Sea Star Cottage?" Draco, engrossed in his plans, hadn't heard his mother approaching. He spotted her standing just some metres away, a folded piece of parchment in her hand and regal as always.

The young man sighed, "If you must know, yes. I don't think it a good idea to move into Malfoy Manor so soon, and it's a beautiful piece of land."

"It is, indeed. And I really understand my son and future daughter-in-law," her voice went slightly up and Draco grinned at her implicated question, "wouldn't want to move into the centre of the Malfoy legacy."

"One step at a time, Mother. We're still young, and just started enjoying a peaceful life without heavy expectations looming over our head."

"Nevertheless, seeing as the botanical version of the family crest has to undergo some serious renovations," the witch sent a reproachful glance to the guilty looking reptile that still rested on the warm grass, "I thought it a perfect opportunity to adapt the Malfoy crest a bit." Narcissa handed her son the parchment. Draco's face conveyed emotions of curiosity, then surprise, then gratefulness. His mother really updated the thing; she had made the green a bit lighter, the 'M' a bit softer on the edges, but there were two changes the heir truly appreciated: the dragons were a perfect copy of his graceful companion now, complete with silvery scales and purple irises, and the motto that had so long darkened the past, ' _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ', -was gone.

"C-can we do that? Change it?" Draco blinked, carefully excited.

His mother winked at him, showing him again how much life and energy she held, despite all she had seen her family going through.

"You're the head of the Malfoy family now, Draco. You have every right to exorcise some demons of the past, consider the good parts, and create your own legacy, don't you think?"

The young man didn't answer, he simply got up and hasted towards the Manor, the parchment with the newly designed crest firmly in his hands. It was time to give his muggleborn girlfriend, the Brightest-Witch-of-Her-Age, a proper wake-up call. Was there a better way to symbolise the change?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Look who's back from work!" Hermione bounced the toddler on her lap when Draco entered the living room.

He dropped to the couch next to her. When the wizard came close, she crinkled her nose at the smell, analysing it for a second.

"Got partnered up with Seamus in Experimental Potions again?"

As an answer, he merely stuck a finger through the burnt hole in his perfectly suited robe. The little one didn't seem to mind the smell and giggled at the sight.

"You're laughing, Teddy, but my ears are still ringing from the explosion." Draco tousled the boy's bright blue hair. Addressing Hermione, he asked, "Mother and Aunt Andromeda dropped him off for their tea time slash gossip watch on Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, they did. And in passing, your mother showed her Slytherin streaks."

The young man groaned, familiar with Narcissa's antics.

"She asked me straight out if she could give the toys she found in the Manor to Teddy, or if we needed them sometime soon."

He couldn't help but chuckle, which earned him a sharp elbow in his ribs by his scandalised girlfriend.

"So, no sweet baby dragons in the near future?" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Only the arrival of Harry and Ron in the living room of Grimmauld Place saved him from being punished again.

To everyone's surprise (except Hermione's, because she was the one who prodded him mercilessly) Harry, Draco and Ron used the time when she prepared for her university classes, that would start in October, for 'male bonding', meaning: drinking, playing cards, chess, and, of course, Quidditch. More often than not, their witches joined them, and the press had a field day when they caught Draco and Hermione in a full snog in the alley next to the wizarding club 'Bond'.

The resulting headlines varied from 'Love against all odds - Handsome Malfoy heir caught the Golden Girl's heart' (Witch Weekly) to 'Good girl gone bad - how convicted Death Eater Draco Malfoy used the Imperius Curse to seduce war heroine Hermione Granger' (Daily Prophet). The latter one caused Draco to throw a tantrum worthy of his lineage and former house, and a vial of a highly addictive and illegal magical drug to be ' _accidentally'_ found in Rita Skeeter's desk.

Freshly out of their Auror robes, the brunette's two best friends settled down on the vast sofas in their home. Harry casually handed Draco a cooled bottle of butterbeer and gestured to the book lying on the coffee table.

"Oh, Hermione, don't you think Teddy is a bit too young to understand that?" he picked the book up and showed it to Ron.

"' _The Lord of The Rings_ ,'" the redhead read aloud before adding, "Isn't it kind of the second part of the Hobbity?"

"' _The Hobbit_ ', Ronald, and not really. And, of course Teddy is too young for it -actually, Draco's the one reading it."

Harry and Ron turned to the blond inquisitively, who shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. Hermione smiled lovingly at him; she simply cherished the hours they spent together in her bedroom upstairs, cuddling, reading -and doing very delightful (and safe!) other things.

She emerged from her thoughts just in time, because Draco answered, "When in Rome-"

"-Do as the Romans do," Ron finished for him. Everybody looked at him, a bit flabbergasted. "Hey, turned out I _am_ capable of walking into Flourish and Blotts _without_ Hermione's nagging to read something besides Quidditch tactics and buy a book about idiots myself." Ron said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Idioms!" Hermione corrected him automatically, and her friends burst out laughing at the typical Hermione-ness of it. To distract himself from laughing at his witch, Draco settled Teddy on his lap, who immediately changed his hair and eyes to match the famous Malfoy complexion. They really were entirely too cute together, and Hermione could very well picture Draco holding a child of his own. But now was not the time. She was more than eager to start her Healer training and loved how well Draco had settled into his own choice of career.

Ron handed her a book-sized parcel, "The thing is, they have a muggle section now, and I brought you a book from there, Hermione. I thought you might need it."

The witch unwrapped the present to find a children's book with a colourful cover, reading, ' _How to Train Your Dragon_ '.

The blond wizard sneered in an approximation of his former self, but his voice was filled with humour when he drawled, "Wouldn't you agree this dragon on the cover is quite… cute?"

The others nodded.

"See, and this is where your comparison lacks, Weasley. I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys aren't _cute,_ " he smirked and winked at Hermione. "We're ravishingly handsome."

 **A/N: While I already have an idea in mind for another Dramione story, I have to step back from writing for a bit, hopefully not more than a few weeks, I don't know yet, work is simply too demanding at the moment *sigh***

 **Special thanks to all of you who reviewed: Zipporah363 (thanks so much for reviewing!); Slytherinvillain7 (I'm eager for the one-shot!); LadyChocolateLover (I'm not sure if this is the ending you've hoped for, but it certainly is one -my door is open...); pgoodrichboggs (when you wrote poking the bear, I had to think of Ron...); Chester99 (your idea was so cute, I had to include it!); BoredRavenclaw620 (I'm a bit sad, too...); clarkfan325 (here are some more plans!); slytherina. 01 (that was just a short glimpse into post-Hogwarts, hope that's okay); Sam Wallflower (your reviews make me always smile like a loon, really!); Pensy Wensy05 (see, you didn't have to wait too long); HarryPGinnyW4eva (there are always different sides of history, this is why I wanted them to rewrite it); Hanable - 13 (THIS is the end...); IGOTEAMEDWARD (funny you're asking for an outtake, I had the sinister plan to smuggle him into HTTYA...); Kyonomiko (the good news, High on Magic is no WIP, it's complete!); IrishPrincess1987 (you know I'm a sucker for happy endings).**

That's it! Thank you all!


End file.
